Darkness Crusade
by Cris-wolf
Summary: CAPITULO 7. MEGA Disculpa por el retraso. El entrenamiento rápido de Joshua a terminado, y es hora de que muestre sus hábilidades... pero cuando la prueba es tratar con la oscuridad, puede que se remuevan mas cosas de las que el hubiese querido saber.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! **

**Ya ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que escribí un fic, pero se puede decir que he vuelto por fin de mis laaarguisimas vacaciones. Aunque creo que voy a necesitar unas vacaciones de mis vacaciones porque me la pase estudiando al por mayor x.x**

**¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Claro mientras ustedes quieran… esta vez vengo con la entrega de la segunada parte "Inferni e Paradiso" que aunque se queda en donde acabo la otra, no se hace mención a ninguno de sus hechos y mas bien, casi todos los personajes empiezan desde cero. Y si es asi ¿Qué les puedo prometer de esta historia? Bien, pues romance, acción, drama, unos cuantos exorcismos… y mucho pero mucho Chrno Crusade.**

**Asi pues espero divertir un poco a mis compañeros en estod el fanatismo extremo de esta magnifica serie.**

**Pero antes de comenzar quiero hacer un agradecimiento sincero a todos los lectores que se atrevieron a leer mi otra "locura" y a darme alas para seguir escribieno; en especial a Rennaissance Lady-k, una de mis amigas mas queridas y apoyadora en estas terribles locuras.**

**¡Esto es por ustedes, asi que comencemos!**

**Chrno Crusade**

**-Darkness Crusade-**

**Prologo**

"**Sadness"**

Tristeza…

Un sentimiento que embargaba y envolvía aquella pequeña habitación desarreglada, sucia, olvidada… no era un lugar para aquella pequeña cuna que guardaba un recién nacido.

Pequeño, indefenso… triste. Retrayendo sus deseos de llorar en el sueño, casi como si tuviese miedo de expresar los deseos de su cuerpo, como el hambre o el sueño… ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño podía conocer el miedo?

Una mujer entro a la habitación, con su silueta delgada escondida bajo la oscuridad de la luz que no se dio, porque no se molesto en primer lugar de prender la lámpara de mesa. Se acercó a la pequeña cuna; y su rostro se vio reflejado debajo de la tenue luz de la luna, estaba demacrado y lleno de ojeras y preocupaciones, el bebe abrió sus pequeños y _rojizos_ ojos… para el esa mujer era hermosa, y solo atino a balbucear un poco en ese idioma inteligible de los bebes.

La mujer no cambio su semblante frió y severo, y coloco sus delgadas manos sobre el respaldo de la cuna, y por una de sus muñecas vendadas resbalo un liquido espeso… el bebe frunció el ceño, no supo como ni tampoco tenia noción de lo que era, pero dentro de su cabeza reconoció al instante aquel aroma característico… era sangre.

Empezó a llorar intentando alertar a su impasiva madre del peligro que corría y de su preocupación, pero la mujer seguía sin inmutar su rostro solo apretaba con mas fuerza los puños al respaldo de la cuna, logrando que así se derramase mas sangre.

-Cállate… -dijo en un susurro imperativo- cállate… cállate… ¡CALLATE!

Y en un ataque furico tomo una pequeña almohada que reposaba en el respaldo de la silla contigua. Con violencia la coloco encima del rostro del bebe y empezó a gritar desquiciada.

-¡Muérete! ¡Criatura maldita! ¡Engendro de Satanás! ¡Pecado de la sangre y el cuerpo! ¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!

Siguió gritando a través de la oscuridad la mujer. Pero en un instante repentino sus gritos acallaron y el bebe tampoco sentía la opresión de la suave almohada.

Ya no se encontraba en un pequeño y oscuro cuarto sino que ahora estaba sentado frente a una pradera de cafesosa hierba con el atardecer cayendo por delante. Él ya no era un bebe… era ahora un pequeño de al menos doce u once años y a su lado, sentada, se encontraba una niña de dorados cabellos en su misma edad.

-No entiendo porque la gente sufre…-se oyó decir a si mismo con su voz infantil- la gente hace malas cosas porque sufre… entonces… no entiendo porque necesitan sufrir. Si la gente no sufriese entonces… nadie haría daño a otros.

-Es sencillo, la gente sufre porque tiene miedo –dijo la niña como si fuese lo mas simple del mundo.

-¿Miedo?

-Si. Como tú. Tú siempre tienes miedo. Pero no te preocupes, yo no le tengo miedo a nada. ¡Yo te protegeré! –dijo con una entusiasta sonrisa, pero no podía ver sus ojos.

-Gracias… -musito el pequeño intentando verla por competo, pero…

Ahora un prado verde cercado por frondosos y vivos árboles se mostraba frente a él y a no muy lejana distancia un cristalino lago brillaba debajo del fulgor del sol. No se veía a la niña en alrededores. Pero ahora lo que llamaba su atención no era el paisaje… sino la hermosa joven rubia, cubierta de blancas y pulcras ropas parada enfrente de él, con un aura casi dorado a su alrededor... un ángel es lo único que podía pensar… Pero estaba volteada y no podía ver su rostro.

-No importa que… -dijo con su melodiosa voz- …tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos… y si nos llegásemos a separar… puedes estar seguro que te esperare.

Con lentitud empezó a girar su cabeza para mostrarle su cara, y él sin entender nada solo se sabia ansioso por conocer los ojos de aquella que había hecho esa promesa.

Pero a tan solo segundos de verle por completo, todo se lleno de llamas; el prado verde… los frondosos árboles… e inclusive el lago se seco hasta la tierra. Ya no había rastro de la chica.

Desesperado empezó a gritar un nombre que no conocía. El calor del fuego subía por su cuerpo pero no le importaba el simplemente seguía gritando y gritando…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un grito ahogado rompió el silencio de la noche madrugal, y un joven de cabellos violetas y desordenados, se levanto con brusquedad de su cama. Con un par de dilatas y extrañas pupilas felinas de color rojizo escruto la oscuridad, y no encontrando nada inusual se dejo caer en su cama con la respiración agitada en su musculoso y aperlado de sudor pecho.

-Estos sueños… nunca se van… –susurro entrecortadamente.

Las sabanas de su cama estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo del estrecho y mustio cuarto en el cual se encontraba. Tan pobre y triste como el de su sueño. Y él solo se encontraba con una par de pantaloncillos de dormir bastante desgastados... a decir verdad toda la poca ropa que tenia era desgastada o usada. Pero eso realmente nunca le importaba.

Solo estos extraños sueños... y esa chica ¿Por qué siempre buscaba dormir para verla si al día siguiente sabia que tendría la aprensión de no encontrarla y de recordarse estando solo?

Pero sueños acerca de esa chica no eran los únicos... también de vez en cuando soñaba momentos, situaciones por así decirlo con otras personas que se repetían cortantemente en sus sueños aunque él no pudiese ver sus rostros. No eran sueños normales, eran demasiado vividos... eran casi como recuerdos. Que constantemente le comunicaban que él no era un joven normal y que algo mas atrás de este presente le perseguía.

Aunque eso no era nada nuevo, si sabía bien que **era un demonio, **o al menos la mitad de uno...

La puerta de madera barata en su habitación se abrió de golpe, y la luz del pasillo lo encandilo detrás de la silueta oscura de un joven vestido en ropas de monaguillo.

-El reverendo te quiere en su oficina en cinco minutos –dijo sin ni siquiera detenerse a decir las buenas noches- Por lo que he oído parece que tendrás un trabajo foráneo... Las Vegas, ciudad del pecado –rió con desden- bastante acorde con una criatura como tu ¿no crees?

Y sin esperar mayor respuesta cerro la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que la abrió.

-Buenas noches a usted también hermano –musito triste el joven en la oscuridad. Y se bajo con lentitud de la cama, ya abandonando la idea de cualquier sueño reparador, para recoger todas las sabanas y acomodarlas de nuevo en forma pulcra. Y terminado esto se dirigió al armario para abrirlo...

Ya no le afectaba tanto el trato que le deban por ser lo que era, y hasta lo había llegado a aceptar_... después de todo él era un demonio viviendo en un convento lleno de exorcistas. _¿Qué se podía esperar? Estaba acostumbrado... pero por alguna razón la noticia de este viaje lo emociono un poco. Era difícil de entender, pero tenia la sensación de que algo grande pasaría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 1**

"**Host's case"**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**1998**

El viejo local estaba sucio, y era bastante insignificante al lado de las otras tiendas que aunque no vendían la gran cosa, lo lograban opacar lo suficiente como para pensar que lo mismo daría que fuese un lote baldío a una pobre tienda. Y lo único que tal vez lo haría destacar serían las letras en color neon-fushia que decían "Madam Silvania... Tu suerte en mis ojos"; pero eso solo sería en la noche, y por lo general por esas calles tan abandonadas no pasaba gente. Aunque tampoco había gran diferencia en el día, sin importar que apenas se estuviera acabando la madrugada.

Y en medio de ese silencio, donde los carros ni siquiera pasaban en equivocación por aquella calle, una joven, de cabellos rubios y trote alegre, se acerco despreocupada a la tienda.

Un minuto se quedo observando la puerta, cualquiera habría dicho que cavilando la idea de entrar o no, ya que el lugar estaba tan oscuro que se pensaría cerrado, sino fuese por el pequeño letrero en plástico azul que rezaba "Abierto". Pero lo cierto es que ella estaba examinando la fachada en general de lugar.

Meneo la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio, y esbozo una jovial sonrisa antes de acomodarse mejor la mochila café y desgarbada en su hombro. Sin titubeo abrió la puerta y entro con confianza al lugar.

A pesar de la falta de luz que se veía desde afuera, si habían velas y lámparas iluminando la estancia; aunque, tampoco había mucho que iluminar. En ambos lados de las paredes había sillas de madera cubiertas por mantas de patrones orientales, probablemente para esconder lo maltrechas que estaban y el buen trabajo que habían hecho sobre ellas las termitas. Los paneles tenían estanterías repletas de: frascos con contenidos extraños, muñecas antiguas y diversas baratijas provenientes (o al menos eso querían dar a parecer) de diferentes lugares del mundo.

La chica se rió por lo bajo, si provenían de alguna parte del mundo, estaba segura que este sería China o Taiwán. Se acerco con mayor sigilo hacía las delgadas cortinas de cuentas que separaban la sala de espera del salón principal.

Al instante la golpeo el olor de incienso atrapado, cosas antiguas, humo de cigarro y naftalina. Una música leve entonaba melodías orientales acompañadas en contraste por el ronquido de una mujer mayor que dormitaba profundamente frente a una mesa ratona cubierta por una manta rosa con cuentas en los bordes y quemaduras de cigarro dispersan en la tela.

Se acerco con aun mayor cuidado al lado izquierdo de la mujer, y observo con una sonrisa al gato gris y flacucho que dormía con un ronroneo en el regazo de ella. Aumentando su sonrisa, y volviéndola de cierta forma maligna, acerco sus labios pequeños y rosas a la oreja de ella.

-¡Buenas tardes, abuelita! –gritó con fuerza.

La anciana pego tal salto que el gato callo de sus piernas, aterrizando en sus cuatro patas y saliendo disparado hacía la puerta trasera.

-¡Por dios, Rose! ¡Casi me da un infarto! ¿¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?? –replico enfada la mujer de largos y canosos cabellos, cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ay, abuelita, mejor agradece que fui yo la que entre y no un ladrón. Porque por lo que se ve de ese gato tuyo, no se puede confiar mucho en seguridad –espeto divertida.

-Aun así ¡Me pudo haber dado un infarto!

-Nah, yo **se** que no te hubiese dado un infarto –la desmintió muy segura de si misma, y se sentó frente a ella, tomando el único asiento libre.

-Como sea niña, nunca esta de más tocar. Podría haber estado ocupada.

Rosette volvió ha poner sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Ocupada a las 6:00 am? Vamos aquí no te llegan clientes como para estar "ocupada" ni en día de brujas.

-No es bueno burlarse de tus mayores, niñata.

-No me estoy burlando. Estoy haciendo una crítica constructiva. ¿Has visto la apariencia del lugar? Parece una extraña mezcla entre un furgón hippie, una carreta de gitana y la mazmorra del Dr. Frankenstain. ¿Has pensado en hacer una remodelación? –pregunto Rose con un dedo pulgar señalando el desastre que era el local.

La anciana puso rostro altivo y respondió.

-Este lugar es tal y como debe ser. Los espíritus se sienten a gusto en el; y eso es la parte esencial para quienes practican el noble oficio de medio como yo.

-Claro, los espíritus –señalo con sarcasmo- Lo único que te hace falta es hacer un comercial para la tele con un turbante de gasa y joyería barata.

La vieja mujer llevo su mano llena de pliegues hasta su mentón.

-Sabes no suena tan mala idea…

-¡No, no y no! ¡Era un sarcasmo! –Bramó la chica aterrada- Por favor que ni se te ocurra nada parecido. Si haces eso dejo de venir aquí, sabes que detesto esa charlatanería que pasan en la tele. ¡Son unas totales estupideces! Cada que veo a esa gente fingiendo que le habla a los familiares muertos de esa pobre gente.. me dan ganas de tomarlos de pescuezo y… ¡Uhghh! ¡No tienen ningún maldito derecho!

-Irónico que alguien con tu don sea tan escéptica ante otros–comento misteriosa y con una sonrisa.

Rose se volteo enfuruñada, y pensó que no necesitaba que le recordasen que era un fenómeno.

-Soy realista. Hasta ahorita solo he confiado en ti porque eres la única que… -su rostro pareció buscar las palabras- ha tenido menos errores.

-Claro, claro. –asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ya! Y tu siendo la "gran" médium que eres apuesto que no tienes ni idea de que día es hoy.

-¿Hoy?

-Si hoy –le reafirmo con ojos brillantes y expectantes.

-…

Pasó un minuto en silencio.

-¿¿No te acuerdas?? –pregunto incrédula.

-Mi niña me parece que los espíritus han estado muy callados últimamente…

-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Que espíritus ni que mis calcetines… -murmuro enfurecida- ¡Se te ha olvidado!

La mujer soltó una carcajada alegre, pero definitivamente sonaba nerviosa.

-Los espíritus actúan de formas misteriosas. Parece que querían que en compensación de su silencio te hiciera una lectura en la víspera de tu diecisieteava primavera.

Rose enarco una ceja.

-Creí que no querías hacerme lecturas a mí.

-Es peligroso hacerlo, entre los que son como nosotros lo es… -comento al principio nerviosa, per al siguiente instante su semblante se tensó- Oh si, nadie mejor que nosotros para saber que hay cierts cosas en el futuro que son mejor desconocer; pero siento un cambio en ti. Algo grande se avecina mi niña, algo que cambiara tu vida por completo.

-Algo que he estado esperando desde hace mucho… -comento en un susurro emocionado y dejando en el olvido a aquella mascara de chica ruda de hace un rato- crees que… ¿crees que es **él**?

La mujer de pelo cano soltó un suspiro.

-Me preocupa Rose. Me preocupa que vivas más en las añoranzas del pasado que en la flor del presente.

-Yo no vivo en el pasado, solo lo recuerdo. Quiero saber la verdad –reafirmo con mirada de acero- Y en lo que se refiere al presente, pues ¿estoy viva ahora, no?

-Solo por la expectación del futuro.

-¿Por eso es que nunca me has leído mi mano? ¿Temes ver lo corta que es la línea de mi mano? –pregunto perspicaz y con un trono de sorna la joven.

-Ya deja eso, Rose –la anciana alzó una mano, harta de los fatalistas vaticinios de la joven- Cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué te parece que te lea las cartas mejor?

-¿No cambiamos demasiado de tema, no?

La anciana volvió a reír. Esta vez su risa fue mas sincera.

-¿No hay mucho de lo que podamos hablar, no? ¿Sigues odiando la música de los setentas?

-Sigo odiando la música a gogo. Pero con el rock no tengo ningún problema.

La anciana se arreglo su chal rosa, e hizo una mueca con el rostro. Rose sonrió, sabia que no le gustaba el rock, y con esa sonrisa picara, siguió viendo como su compañera barajeaba unas roídas cartas sobre la mesa.

-Realmente… no confió mucho en esto de las cartas -confeso al final, cuando las vio bien acomodadas y con la mano temblorosa de la anciana acariciándolas.

-No todos tenemos los sentidos tan afinados como tú -comento la mujer con aire misterioso y sin abrir los ojos la mujer mayor- y necesitamos de otros medios para utilizar nuestros potenciales. Pregúntame lo que desees.

Rose iba a hablar cuando la mano de la anciana la detuvo.

-Excepto tu tiempo de vida.

-Ok –acepto a regañadientes- háblame acerca de esos "grandes" cambios que has sentido en mí.

Sin decir una palabra mas y con mucho cuidado la mujer separo tres cartas del resto, sin poder discernir si estaban en que posición estaban; levanto la primera. Era una torre partida, la carta estaba volteada hacia ella.

-La casa de dios... –murmuro- Algo que has estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, sucederá pronto. Parece que los astros te están favoreciendo ese deseo. O tal vez esto podría ser lo contrario... porque tendrás que pagar un gran costo por ello.

Rose por fin mostró gran expectación y se acerco a la mesa, con un hilo en la voz.

-¿Qué mas vez?

La mujer saco otra carta, estaba en posición normal hacia ella, y tuvo que reprimir una risilla. Rose no aguanto la espera, y le quito la carta de las manos, la observo durante unos segundos. En ella había un hombre y una mujer, y un ángel con flecha sobre ellos.

-Los amantes –corroboró la anciana- Muy pronto mi niña, se aparecerá ante ti el hombre que has estado esperando.

Una sonrisa tonta se extendió en el rostro de la chica, junto con un rubor.

- No puedo creerlo… Últimamente he soñado mucho con él.

-Cuéntame, niña. –pidio la anciana con la condecendencia que alguien mayor tiene sobre una chiquilla.

Rose vacilo un segundo pero al final acepto hablar, aunque con un cierto temblor en la voz.

-Es tan solo una silueta borrosa… pero se que es él. Se acerca a mi y entonces…. Todo se pierde. –suspiró- En mis sueños él se ve amenazante… pero sus ojos no mienten, es amable y bueno… y él esta sufriendo porque necesita algo importante de mi, y…

-¿Y?

-Yo se lo deseo dar -soltó una risa que denotaba sarcasmo- A aquel "supuesto" desconocido, le quiero dar todo lo que tengo. Pero solo veo sufrimiento en su mirar después de tomar aquella decisión.

Mientras la joven rubia estaba perdida en su emoción, la mujer canosa volteo la última carta. Frunció el ceño, y la volvió a dejar en su lugar.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas yendo mi niña.

Rose levanto su cabeza extrañada, y al segundo la alarma de su reloj de pulsera empezó a sonar.

-Hora de ir al trabajo. ¡Te traeré un pay en la tarde! –comento alegre mientras se levantaba de la silla y le tendía la carta.

La anciana la tomó.

-Gracias por todo –musito con una sonrisa soñadora, pero el reloj la volvió a interrumpir- ¡Malcición! Es mi segunda alarma ¡ya se me hizo tarde!

La joven levanto su bolsa desgarbada y se dirigió en zancadas a la puerta.

-Espera, Rose.

-¿Si? –pregunto volteándose lentamente.

-Prométeme... que te cuidaras de los lugares oscuros.

-¿Eh?

-Prométemelo... Rosette… -le llamo implorante con su sobrenombre favorito.

La joven levanto sus cejas sorprendida.

-Venga, ¿me estas intentando chantajear? Ese no es mi nombre real y tú lo sabes…

-Pero es el nombre con el cual tú misma identificas tu alma… -le arremetió- Por eso siempre ha sido tu favorito... y por él, los espíritus te llaman.

Rose sonrió.

-Definitivamente me gusta mas, y suena mejor que "Rosemary"; es ñoño… -apunto perdida en su propio delirio- ¡Cualquiera puede verlo! Suena a pompones, y lazos de color rosa.

La anciana rió un poco pero pronto recupero su postura.

-Prométemelo, niña –rogó con aire sombrío.

Rose volvió a suspirar.

-Ok, ok. Lo prometo

Y con una mano en el aire a modo de despedida cruzo la cortina de cuentas hacia la entrada.

Cuando la joven desapareció de su mirada, la mujer levantó una solitaria carta que se había guardado. Estaba invertida y en ella se veía un esqueleto con una Oz, y debajo se leía "La mort"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Un par de ojos rojos miraron el enorme y lujoso edificio con cientos de ventanitas que reflejaban la luz del sol en sus espejos, formando toda una figura asimétrica.

Con una bolsa en el hombro el joven que estaba viendo aquella estructura se arremango su camiseta negra y con un suspiro en los labios entro por las puertas automáticas.

Camino calmado hasta el mostrador donde una mujer no mayor de treinta se pintaba distraídamente las uñas de rosa coral, mientras hablaba sin parar por un teléfono blanco.

-Buenas Tardes, busco al Sr. Reshville –dijo el joven de opacos ojos rubí, que en estos momentos se veían más bien de un marrón oscuro. Gracias a Dios nada demasiado llamativo como para ser notado.

Lastima de su cabello, que aunque también era lo bastante oscuro como para poder decir de el que era negro, bajo las luces de los reflectores eléctricos y también del sol, este despedía destellos morados.

La muchacha sonrió, pero no era ni por su extraño cabello ni por sus curiosos ojos; la vista de la recepcionista se desvió hacia el pecho y el abdomen del joven que usaba una camisa negra con cuello de tortuga. Pero su rostro… su rostro era perfecto. Y eso que ella había visto pasar por esa recepción a unos de los modelos y actores más atractivos del mundo de la farándula. ¿Qué edad tendría este joven? ¿18 o 20?

-¿Y se puede saber quien le busca? –pregunto con una sonrisa, que obviamente buscaba una flirteo.

El joven sonrió, pero de forma mas apacible.

-Que modales los míos. Mi nombres es… -pareció pensarlo mejor por un segundo y meneo la cabeza- vengo de la Orden de Magdala. Estoy seguro que el Sr. Reshville sabrá lo que significa eso.

E hizo uso de su mejor arma. Una sonrisa seductora.

La mujer aun cuando se preguntaba que tendría que ver un joven tan atractivo con una asociación religiosa, marco sin demora el número para contactar a la asistente del Sr. Reshville. La respuesta al otro lado del auricular llego pronto, y aun cuando al principio la otra mujer se mostró reticente a dar el recado; pero tan pronto se nombro "la Orden de Magdala", la respuesta fue afirmativa.

-Esta bien, puede pasar, tome el elevador en el lobby hasta el piso 43, gire a la derecha y entre por la tercera puerta de cristal –dijo todo en un suspiro la mujer.

-Le agradezco su ayuda, señorita –agradeció con su amable tono de voz.

Y dicho eso el apuesto joven desapareció en el corredor, dejando atrás a una mujer fantaseando cosas no muy propias.

Tal como le fue indicado el joven de cabellos violeta llego hasta la tercera puerta de cristal que lo condujo hasta otra de roble donde una suave voz lo invito a pasar.

-¡Vaya! Pero que gusto me da conocer a un miembro de la respetable Orden de Magdala. –exclamo un joven en sus treintas.

Tenia cabello caoba oscuro y portaba un lujoso traje de sastre café con corbata que hacia juego son su color de pelo.

Pero a pesar de su juventud, el joven estaba seguro que él era el Sr. Reshville

-No mayor que el mío, al conocer a tan honorable y generoso benefactor –respondió políticamente.

Ambos hombres se dieron un apretón en la mano, tal vez demasiado fuerte. Y sus sonrisas eran condescendientes pero no llegaban brillar en sus ojos. Más bien en ambos había un dejo de desconfianza y astucia.

-Tome un asiento amigo mío –dijo el Sr. Reshville, con un ademan señalando el sillon de cuero frente a su escritorio.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.

Cuando ambos hombres se sentaron, continuaron con su charla.

-Debo decir que me sorprende mucho su visita. No los esperaba llegar tan pronto.

-Usted nos llamo para un "caso" y nosotros dimos respuesta a ello. No es costumbre de nuestra organización el dejar pendiente una llamada de ayuda. No cuando hay vidas humanas de por medio… -comento lo último sombrío.

-Claro, vidas. Además que estos "incidentes" han estado manchando la reputación de mi hotel.

-No podríamos permitir eso siendo que usted a sido tan "generoso" con el Vaticano –comento frío.

-Es solo una pequeña retribución a la sociedad y a Dios –alego el otro- No sabe cuanto agradezco la ayuda de su organización.

-Claro, me lo puedo imaginar -comento con un acento extraño.

-PEro bueno, estoy seguro que ustedes harán un esplendido trabajo. Y antes de empezar cualquier acción, creo yo que usted se sentirá agradecido de tomar una de mis suites y asearse para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible en un optimo estado con el fin de resolver estos terribles crímenes.

-A decir verdad, Sr. Reshville, yo espero estar aquí el menor tiempo posible, tengo varios asuntos que terminar en la orden.

-Que lastima de oír eso -se lamento el hombre con su sonrisa de modelo, aunque es sus ojos había un brillo que hablaba totalmente de lo contrario.

-Si, una verdadera lastima. Pero mi prisa es tal que debo decir que que he realizado una investigación a fondo del caso, y estoy un 99 seguro de saber cual es la criatura que atormenta su respetable establecimiento.

-¿En serio? Estaré encantado de escuchar su teoría. Pero primero... –apretó el botón del intercomunicador que tenía a su derecha-Clarisse ¿Nos traerías un poco de café? Descafeinado, el mío. Y... ¿Cuál desea usted?

El joven declino la oferte amablemente, y se termino de oír por e auricular una respuesta afirmativa desde el otro lado.

-Señor Reshville ¿Usted cree en el infierno?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Muy bien holgazanas! ¡Hoy es domingo y tenemos mucho trabajo! –grito energica Rose, que ahora vestía un sencillo uniforme de mesera color durazno, a otras cuatro jóvenes frente a ella.

Las otras bien alineadas respondieron con un "Si, señora" al unisonó.

-¡Este podrá ser el peor cuchitril de mala muerte en el que hemos trabajado en toda nuestra vida! ¡Pero demonios, este será el cuchitril en donde mas rápido se sirva la comida –arguyo con un puño en alto- ¡Mary encárgate de ir calentando el pan para hamburguesas! Hoy no vamos a tener tantos desayunos. ¡Mary quiero que rellenes cada media hora la cafetera, porque eso si, vamos a tener mucho café...! Y si… descafeinado Mary, así que contrólate….

Y siguió unos quince minutos mas ordenando a diestra y siniestra. Por lo bajo una jovencita de cabello corto y claro le murmuro a la que estaba al lado, de cabello también corto pero pelirrojo.

-Oye... ¿Y a esta que le pasa? ¿Tiene delirio de sargento o que? ¿Cómo puede ordenarnos hacer todas esas cosas cuando ni siquiera a entrado el primer cliente?

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Este es tu primer día ¿no?

La otra asintió.

-La generala se llama Rosemary, o Ros. Es una dictadora. Pero la mugrosa nunca se equivoca en lo que dice. Y créeme que siendo el restaurante mas barato en la avenida, los domingos se pone pesado. Te va a ir bien mientras le hagas caso.

-¡Hey ustedes dos! –le señalo Rosemary- ¡¿Ya terminaron de compararme con Hittler para que se pongan a trabajar?!

Las aludidas asintieron de forma nerviosa con la cabeza y se fueron a realizar sus labores.

Un minuto y medio de denigración personal después todas se excusaron y se dirigieron a realizar las tareas asignadas.

Bastante pagada de si misma Rose asintió con una mueca satisfecha en el rostro.

-Así que cuchitril ¿eh?

Oyó la voz de su jefe detrás de ella.

"Trágame tierra" pensó con el estomago en los pies.

-Ya que pareces tan enérgica como para empezar a querer quitarme el oficio de general en este "cuchitril". Me gustaría que fueses igual de enérgica como para limpiar todas las mesas en un tiempo record antes de abrir. –le espeto el pequeño hombre con un bigotito perfectamente recortado y una calva que devolvía el brillo de la luz blancuzca de la cocina donde se encontraban.

-Yo... si... este... ¡A la orden señor!

La contrariada joven camino con paso rápido y tambaleante hasta la puerta de metal que separaba la cocina del comedor.

Media hora después se seguía regañando así misma por no "ver" el pequeño incidente de su jefe, pero al menos ya había acabado sus tareas y simplemente se encontraba limpiando en círculos las mesas.

Detestaba la sensación de impotencia e inferioridad que le embargaba cada que no podía descifrar en su mente los acontecimientos que ocurrirían.

Porque si, lo que ella tenía no era un delirio de controladora, sino una cierta habilidad de mando y un pequeño secreto. Podía ver el futuro. Un don a veces impreciso y otras demasiado acertado para su gusto, aunque para su gusto tampoco era demasiado exagerado en ella.

Muchas personar preferirían renunciar a un don que requería tanta responsabilidad, pero para ella era inevitable, y era algo con lo que había vivido toda su vida. Era parte de ella, y hasta le resultaba divertido ver las tribulaciones de los demás mientras ella se sentaba a esperar el futuro.

El problema lo tenía con el pasado, y el presente le era un fastidio, empezando desde ya por el par de empleos mal pagados que tenia, y la nula vida social y personal que tenia, sus únicas amigas eran las chicas del restaurante, y por ahora, la esponja y la servilleta que tenia en la mano. Y su motivación en la vida era su pequeño hermano.

Sobre el pasado... había muncho por donde comenzar.

En primer lugar estaba la perdida de sus padres, una espina en su corazón que nunca se iría por completo. Las autoridades dijeron que fue un accidente, pero ella sabia la verdad; y esta distaba mucho de esa versión.

Pero de eso ya habían pasado muchos años, después de eso pasaron por los cuidados de uno o dos tíos mas hasta que acabaron en el extraño convento de Magdala, hasta que terminaron bajo la tutoria de su tía Emily, quien falleció hace cuatro años y terminaron quedando solos con su tío Henry. Esa era la versión corta de los hechos.

Rose se detuvo en su pelea contra el moho y cavilo un segundo de su vida en sus recuerdos sobre su estancia en el convento. Eran borrosos y lejanos, la mayoría de los que tenía de su persona lo eran, solo quedando los mas intensos y significativos, su hermano a menudo bromeaba que ella era como una esponja que absorbía todo y que muy a menudo por eso se le escurrían muchas otras cosas, como su memoria; probablemente tenía razón, peor en lo que al convento se refiere, al menos ahora estaba segura de estar feliz de no haberse quedado a vivir ahí. ¡Dios no quería ni pensar en haberse convertido en monja!

Y de seguro la habrían obligado siendo que ella era lo que "era".

Inconcientemente se llevo una mano hasta su muñeca y la rasco distraídamente por sobre la pulsera enorme de colores que tenia sobre de ella, lo único que escondía su otro gran "secreto".

Estigmas.

Si, ella era un total desastre; o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

En el convento le dijeron que era una bendición; pero para ella nunca fue más que un terrible dolor de cabeza. Uno que la había obligado a vivir siempre enclaustrada y sola, solo conociendo como habitación cuartos con olor a medicina y sabanas blancas y frías. Sin conocer la luz del sol ni los juegos infantiles. Nunca logro tener una niñez normal, y solo hasta hace unos cuatro años dejaron de sangrar tan continuamente; y estaba completamente agradecida de ello, porque no solo bastaba con el dolor para no desearlas sino que también se tendrá que despedir de sus dos trabajos; ya se podía imaginar que la despidieran por ahuyentar a los clientes al darles una hamburguesa bañada en su propia sangre.

El pensamiento la hizo estremecer. Ahora cada que sufría un ataque tenia que ir al hospital la trataban como una loca desequilibrada pero en el convento la trataban como una deidad... o al menos como si se fuera a romper, todos excepto... un solo chico.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al recordarlo.

Él había sido su mejor amigo, su compañero inseparable... y mas sin embargo ahora no recordaba su rostro. De él solo quedaba su voz... aterciopelada, dulce, cariñosa... pero él ya se había ido, hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. En mas de una forma literal.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su rostro; pero la limpio al instante con el dorso de su mano, y prefirió seguir peleando contra la mancha de mostaza seca en la mesa.

-No te preocupes mi amor.

Rose escucho las dulces palabras detrás de ella, y casi sin proponérselo volteo distraídamente hacia donde una pareja estaba sentada. No había escuchado el timbre de la puerta ¿tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos? Debía de tomarles su orden pero por el modo en que los vio mejor decidió esperar un poco mas antes de hacer su aparición.

Él tomaba con fuerza la mano de la joven, y ella parecía haber llorado toda la noche por la hinchadez de sus ojos.

-P…pero ¿Qué pasara cuando mi padre se entere?

-No se enterara. Nos fugaremos juntos.

Por los labios de Rose se abrió una sonrisa tonta. Fugarse, que romántico. Alguna vez alguien le había dicho que se fugaran juntos también...

Aquel chico que no tenia rostro ni nombre... recordaba su mano caliente, su sonrisa invitadora...

Recordaba la noche fría...

Y el miedo...

-¡Rose!

La atronadora voz la devolvió a la realidad, y volteo con espabilo hacia la diminuta figura de su jefe.

-¡Hay vomito de bebe cerca de la mesa cinco! ¡Así que hazme el favor de salir de la tierra de la fantasía y ve a limpiarlo!

La puerta de la cocina se cerró con fuerza y algunos marcos de la pared temblaron.

-Maldito enano negrero... –murmuro entre dientes Rose, y después lloró- ¡¿Por qué siempre, SIEMPRE, me suceden estas cosas a mi?!

Con un suspiro resignado Rose se fue primero hacia el cuarto de limpieza y con un trapeador en la mano se dirigió hacia el odiado pasillo. El restaurante tenía la mitad de su capacidad y enfrente de la mesa cinco la esperaba una masa inerte de zanahoria y trocitos de otras cosas.

La mujer en la mesa cinco le sonrió a forma de disculpa con el bebe en los brazos, y Rose le devolvió la sonrisa para después inclinarse a limpiar.

Su vida apestaba. Tanto o mas que ese vomito. Pero lo que siempre le ayudaba a continuar era su hermano.

A los catorce se dio cuenta que nada mas uno de los dos podría seguir estudiando con los pocos ingresos que tenía su "familia", no quedaba de otra. Y ella prefirió que esa persona fuese su hermano.

Él si tenía esperanza, era una de esas visiones que nada le quebrantaría.

Él iba a ser periodista algún día, lo podía ver, simplemente necesitaba que alguien lo apoyase. Y ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo que tenía.

A él quien era realmente su única familia y su motivo para seguir adelante. Ahora que vivían solos ella era la única que podía ayudarle.

Tal vez solos no era la forma adecuada de decir como vivían, aunque ciertamente seria la que ellos prefirieran. Vivían con su tío Henry, un borracho idiota y adicto al juego, y que de vez en cuando en sus borracheras solía golpearlos a ellos de niños. Hoy en día Rose ya no se dejaba, pero él mantenía la boca cerrada y los puños en los costados mientras ella le pagase sus deudas de juego.

No siempre todo había sido así. Al principio había estado la tía Emily, quien fue todo amor y dulzura para ellos, una segunda madre. Pero Dios se la llevo muy pronto en un accidente de auto y ambos se quedaron estancados con quien fue su "pareja", si se le podía llamar así a la sanguijuela que tenían en la casa.

Pero muy pronto todo cambiaria, ya solo le faltaba un año para ser mayor de edad y entonces se largarían de esa casa de una vez por todas.

Si hasta ahora no lo habían hecho era por una promesa… que ni siquiera entendía bien ella… pero eran ese tipo de cosas que uno no puede quebrantar…

Con un pasado que se cernía en la oscuridad, el delirio y sus propias lagunas mentales; Rose no tenia duda de que aparte de ser un lio como persona tenía también la peor suerte del mundo. De ahí que le naciera la extraña aprensión de creer que no viviría mucho tiempo.

Por eso ella tomaría todos los turnos dobles que hicieran falta y limpiaría todos los vómitos que hubiesen de limpiar. Ella tenía que soportarlo todo, era la causa perdida. Pero su hermano todavía tenía un futuro.

Por fin el piso quedo reluciente y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de limpieza a realizar la tarea mas difícil de todas... limpiar el trapeador.

Una de sus compañeras se acerco a ella para depositar una desperdigada escoba. La joven tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y un par de pecas que se acentuaban mas con su sonrisa picara.

-¿Ya te has enterado de lo de la pareja de la mesa tres?

Rose se hizo la desentendida y puso su cara más inocente, no tenía deseos ni por asomo de tocar algún tema relacionado con el romance. Su vida estaba demasiada escasa de el como para su gusto, y ni mil lecturas del futuro le cambiarían de opinión.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto con voz aburrida.

-¡Pues que mas! ¡Se van a fugar! –exclamo en un susurro complicitivo.

-¿En serio? –la voz falsamente interesada le salía cada vez mejor.

-¡Si! ¡No te parece romantiquisimo! –desbordo su entusiasmo.

-Si, claro. –respondió Rose como de pasada.

-¿¿Pero que demonios te pasa?? ¿¿No puedes apreciar la perfección del romance cuando la encuentras?? ¿¿Qué nunca e has enamorado??

Rose sin desearlo se puso roja al momento. La sonrisa de su compañera se acentuó.

-Tu estas enamorada –no fue una pregunta sino una aseveración.

-¿Tu que sabes? –Contrapuntó a la defensiva, pero luego mas roja añadió en un murmullo- Y para el caso ¿Qué se yo?

-¿Nunca has tenido novio? –pregunto incrédula la pequeña rubia. Le parecía imposible que su compañera siempre tan llena de vida y hermosa nunca hubiese tenido un novio.

-No –admitió Rose con un tono escarlata aun mayor.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo se. Tal vez mi personalidad arrolladora los espanta, o tal vez...

-¿Si? -le insto su amiga.

-...estoy esperando a alguien mas.

Por un segundo ambas se quedaron en silencio. La pequeña rubia proceso al mil la información.

-Tu... estas enamorada de alguien a quien no conoces –otra vez fue una aseguración.

-Bueno... no es que yo... él...bueno... es difícil... uhng... ¡Si, pues!

-Rose suspiro, cuando las últimas neuronas de su cerebro no dieron para mas. Era hasta difícil para ella explicar su relación con el extraño hombre de sus sueños. Y ya con los pies bien plantados en la tierra (y después de limpiar vomito) la idea de encontrar al "hombre de sus sueños" cada vez se le hacía mas y mas lejana, por mas lecturas que le hicieran.

Desde que tenia uso de memoria, él se le había presentado. A veces eran un mismo sueño repetido. Una sombra que se acercaba a ella y la tocaba... confusión... y al final la pérdida de algo importante. _Demasiado importante._

Pero cuando él no era el dueño de sus sueños entonces venían las visiones. Extraños sueños inverosímiles de ella misma como monja... ¡Una monja! Ja De verdad que el convento la había traumado.

Pero a veces en esos sueños aparecía un niño... al que no le reconocía el rostro pero estaba segura que él estaba vinculado a la extraña sombra que la acosaba. Era otra vez uno de esos presentimientos 99 inequívocos.

Cualquiera le daría miedo una visión que casi podía ser un presagio de muerte. Tal vez de eso venia su obsesión con su propia muerte y el hecho de sacrificarse por su hermano. Pero lo cierto es que con el tiempo, sonaría estupido tal vez pero ella llego a desear tanto la compañía de aquel hombre en sus sueños que... se enamoro de él.

-Sabes Rose –su compañera la trajo del mundo de los sueños otra vez- de cualquiera creería que estar enamorada de un desconocido es una tontería. Pero viniendo de ti, conociéndote desde hace tanto, me hace estar segura que algún día conocerás a aquel sujeto... y se que todo será tan romántico y apasionado como en las películas.

Rose no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante los ánimos de su amiga.

-Gracias... –masculló cohibida.

-¡Rose teléfono! –grito una voz femenina desde la cocina.

Rose agradeció en un murmullo al señor y a quien quiera que estuviese hablando para alejarla de esa platica tan bochornosa, pero muy pronto cambiaria de parecer.

-¿Diga?

-Hermana, soy yo –dijo en un murmullo una voz masculina.

-¿Joshua? ¿Por qué murmuras?

-Shsss.. me están esperando a fuera de la escuela, hermana.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los acreedores ¿Quiénes mas?

Rose frunció el ceño. Los acreedores siempre significaban problemas.

-Esos malditos ¡Si ya les pagamos!

-Si... bueno –el muchacho sonó nervioso- anoche Henry se escabullo y pues... lo siento hermana, no lo pude detener.

Rose soltó un suspiro.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Todo es por es maldito hijo de...

-¿Qué hago? –le apresuró

-¿Puedes escabullirte? No quiero que te les confrontes

-Creo que si.

-Entonces nos vemos en el parque cerca de la casa en unos cuarenta minutos

-Vale –se oyó la no muy segura aceptación del chico.

-Joshua... –le llamo quedamente su hermana.

-¿Si?

-Cuídate mucho, por favor. Nos vemos.

Y sin esperar mas respuesta colgó el teléfono.

Quince minutos después y unos cuantos gritos más, salio hacia el frio matutinal de la calle con una mochila en el hombro y un par de patines en los pies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hace no tatos años como los que parecen los demonios, carne creada de la esencia pura de la maldad y los sentimientos mas oscuros de la humanidad, caminaban en la tierra con el resto de los mortales. Sin embargo la coexistencia no era pacifica, y para mantener la paz nuestra organización fue creada. Pero eso es punto y aparte... lo que nos interesa son los hechos que sucedieron hace ya casi ciento diez años atrás... –comentaba con su enigmática y envolvente voz el joven de cabellos violetas.

-¿Y que es lo que sucedió hace ese tiempo? –inquirió el magnate de negocios visiblemente interesado y al mismo tiempo divertido.

-Una rebelión. El infierno es el infierno, pero Pandemonium se le acercaba mucho... era el lugar donde nacían todos los demonios en forma física. Pero repito era un verdadero infierno... y a veces hasta la maldad se harta de la maldad.

-Entonces los demonios se revelaron. –aventuro el otro hombre.

-Un grupo que empezó con miles... y al final acabo con solo seis. Seis demonios que para saborear la libertad no dudaron en condenar a su raza. Asesinaron a su reina, y aseguran la extinción de los de su especie. Tanto por la falta de nacimientos como por el desequilibrio de su mundo, dejando pasar la luz divina por las fisuras que se ceñían ante la falta del pilar de su civilización...

-¿La luz? Habla como si fuesen vampiros.

El joven se sonrió de medio lado, y al treintañero le pareció ver la punto de un reluciente colmillo.

-En cierta forma vampiros y demonios se parecen. Solo la fuente de alimento es diferente... y la luz que afecta a los demonios viene de algo aun más poderoso que rayos ultravioleta.

El hombre lo dejo pasar.

Aparte de sus respiraciones solo se oía el tic tac del reloj de la esquina.

-¿Y que sucedió? ¿Todos los demonios murieron?

-La gran mayoría... quedaron pocos que todavía conservaban una forma física.

-¿Y que hay de los seis?

El joven volvió a sonreír de forma enigmática.

-Creerá que para alguien de religión católica tal vez lo que le diré es una blasfemia pero... yo creo en el karma. Al final todos ellos cayeron a su debido tiempo.

El hombre asintió una vez, y tomo el ultimo sorbo de su café. Después presiono un botón del teléfono, a la otra línea se oyó la aflautada voz de la secretaria, y el hombre hizo petición de otro café, de nuevo le ofreció uno al joven, y este volvió a rechazarlo.

-Pero tengo una duda ¿Qué tiene que ver esa atrapante historia con nuestro caso?

-oh, bueno, todavía no he acabado.

-No se restringa mi buen compañero. Prosiga.

-Bueno, como ya dije: la gran mayoría de los demonios murieron. Pero la maldad nunca se extingue. Y sus almas enojadas se desplazaron al infierno, todas sedientas de venganza. Pero ya no podían volver al mundo humano, así que encontraron otra forma de pasar...

-¿Otra forma? ¿Qué forma? –pregunto con inocencia el hombre. Tal vez _demasiada_ inocencia.

-Cual otra seria si no es a través de los humanos... sus sentimientos les dieron forma. ¿Por qué sus cuerpos no les darían alojo?

El hombre de negocios se reclino mas sobre su enorme escritorio de roble.

-¿Me quiere decir que los demonios viven en los cuerpos de humanos haciendo que ellos comentan atrocidades?

-Ellos lo consideran un contrato. Nosotros lo consideramos una abominación. El demonio, huésped, vive dentro de la psique y el cuerpo del humano, contratante, consumiendo sus recursos para vivir y saciar sus necesidades, de hambre de carne y sed de maldad, a cambio de ofrecerle dones al humano, como extrema inteligencia, carisma, suerte, o demás... Pero hay un punto, todos llegan a ese punto, donde el demonio busca mas y entonces empieza poco a poco a recuperar su forma a través del humano, hasta que ya no queda nada de humano en un humano. Y en ese momento llamamos al huésped "contratista" –termino el hermoso joven con sus ojos marrón nublados en un ensueño lejano, hasta que le atrajo a la realidad los aplausos de su oyente.

-Bravo, mi joven compañero. ¡Que historia tan magnifica! ¿Entonces deduce que es uno de esos llamados "huéspedes" el que ha causado estragos en mi hotel?

El joven se sonrió. Pero su sonrisa casi tenia un matiz irónico...

-Es usted muy ávido de pensamiento. Aunque hay algo que debo discernir de usted...

En ese preciso instante lo interrumpió la entrada de la joven y nerviosa secretaria que sirvió un poco de café en la taza de su patrón.

-¿Y en que discierne conmigo? –pregunto su anfitrión sin apartarle la vista.

-En que ya no lidiamos con huésped... sino con un contratista. ¿No es así Baltasar?

La joven se interrumpió en su tarea de ponerle leche al café de su patrón y volteo en el momento justo para ver como este le sonreía con unos afilados colmillos a su invitado; pero para lo que no tuvo tiempo fue para salvarse del ataque que recibió y ser usada de escudo por él.

-Ustedes los de la Orden... siempre metiendo las narices de mas.

El joven se levanto con cautela pero tranquilo. Saco con gran rapidez una cuarenta y cinco ya cargada previamente. Y la apunto al otro.

-Detesto a los demonios que no tienen respeto por la vida humana, y me dan asco los que utilizan a otros de su especie para cubrirse sus traseros. ¿Quién es el compañero al cual ibas a delatar por ti?

El demonio se sonrió y empezó a transformarse convirtiéndose en una masa de músculos y cuernos, ante los atónitos ojos de su secretaria quien gritaba a voz en cuello.

La puerta resonaba en golpes secos de los agentes de seguridad alertados por los gritos, pero nada podían hacer contra la fuerza psíquica de un demonio. Tal vez era mejor así.

-Te diré quien es mi compañero si me dejas ir –ofreció el demonio con burla, como si realmente lo necesitara.

-¿Me crees estupido? –inquirió el joven con aire altivo.

-¿Para venir a los territorios de un demonio de rango mayor aun siendo que tu mismo lo sabes? ¡Perro de la Iglesia! ¡Demonio insípido e inferior, que se ha vendido como una ramera!

El joven se volvió a sonreír.

-Ahí te vuelves a equivocar. Suelta a la chica, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¿O es que acaso me tienes miedo?

El demonio sonrió con perversidad.

-Esto es tan solo precaución. Aunque la creo hasta innecesaria frente a una cosa como tu. Me los comeré a ambos y no quedara evidencia alguna de esto.

-Me subestimas... –empezó, sacando un crucifijo de debajo de su camisa de cuello de tortuga hasta dejarlo caer en el suelo- demasiado.

Una ola de enorme energía sacudió toda la habitación, haciendo que papeles y muebles volaran por igual.

El demonio se acuclillo, pero al instante ya no sintió el peso de la chica en sus brazos.

-¿¡Que... –soltó una blasfemia en idioma infernal- ...sucedió!?

Al otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba una figura alta y oscura que sostenía una joven desmayada.

Su mirada le recorrió con odio dorado. Y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error al subestimar a su adversario... no era un simple ente sin nombre... ni un hibrido mal formado... era un soldado. Y del mas alto rango.

En su boca acumulo una bocanada de fuego y con ella partió el techo accionándolos sensores de incendios y rompiendo algunas tuberías envolviendo la habitación en un vapor espeso y caliente.

Se dispuso a correr hacia la puerta secreta con conjuntos que mantenía para este tipo de ocasiones cuando el otro demonio lo golpeó con fuerza en el estomago, su forcejeo duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que ambos se lanzaron junto con el escritorio por la enorme ventana de espejos que daba la maravillosa vista de la ciudad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose miraba aburrida y al mismo tiempo con desesperación el reloj de su muñeca mientras se recorría por las atribuladas calles de la ciudad, en sus patines ya gastados pero siempre fieles.

Gracias a esta ventaja logro recorrer la distancia hacia la avenida en menor tiempo del esperado. Al llegar a ella encontró una gran a tribulación de personas, cuídanos y turistas, tal y como se esperaba un domingo en la mañana.

Espero paciente su turno y se entretuvo viendo a sus compañeros de espera, por alguna razón detuvo mas la mirada en una anciana con unas enormes gafas, probablemente por una miopía agraviada con los años, pero esa no fue la razón exacta por la que le observo con mas apremiación; era difícil de explicar la razón del escalofrió que recorrió su nuca al ver a esa diminuta mujer...

Los pensamientos de Rose se vieron interrumpidos por el barullo que la genta hizo al ponerse la señal de caminar en rojo. Meneando su cabeza se deslizo rápidamente con sus patines y llego al otro lado de la avenida antes que el resto de los transeúntes; pero al instante que la piso, sus ojos se volvieron opacos y sin vida... muy lejos de su cuerpo y el presente.

La visión era clara, el resto de la gente ya había cruzado... pero la anciana se rezago al final, y una lluvia de cristales rotos e hirientes, provenientes del edificio de ventanas reflejantes, callo certeramente sobre la pobre mujer.

Con una rapidez que casi la hizo derrapar sobre la hacer Rose volvió en sus pasos. Contrariamente a las películas el tiempo no parecía detenerse, al contrario este se movía con la habitual rapidez que requería un momento con tanta adrenalina. Rose tomo por la cintura a la anciana y con toda su fuerza la arrastro lo mas que pudo al extremo de origen de la acera, mientras lo hacia pudo oír el sonido estridente de los cristales estrellándose contra el pavimento.

En ese esfuerzo tan repentino Rose no pudo prever ni que la anciana la fuese a empujar asustada ante el acontecimiento, ni que sus patines la hiciera derrapar hacia la avenida, ni que un auto se empezara a cruzar en ese momento.

El golpe fue seco la hizo levantarse contra el parabrisas, y l auto probablemente la habría sacado de arrollar sino fuese por que dos enormes cosas cayeron segundos después de los cristales; creando un impacto aun mayor que abrió un hoyo en el suelo, el ligero temblor termino ocasionando que los autos retrocedieran involuntariamente.

Rose callo dentro del hoyo al rodar lejos del parabrisas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Su vida paso ante sus ojos en el minuto que vio la defensa de la camioneta chevrolet azul que la arrollo.

Pero cuando llego a la inconsciencia su mente se fue mas allá de su vida... mas lejano y pasado.

Recuerdos inconexos que se habían mostrado ante ella en sueños de los cuales a veces no recordaba nada en la mañana, en esos segundos ahora se arremolinaban conectándose y creando memorias actuales.

Dos mujeres totalmente distintas en dos tiempos con cincuenta años de diferencia. Una era una santa, la otra una exorcista. La armonía y la erratividad. Con demasiadas cosas que las unían, como su lucha personal contra la maldad y la fuerza santa que las colocaba un paso mas que el resto de la humanidad; pero sobre todo estaba él...

Ambas compartían un lazo con el mismo hombre que les quito la vida

Y ahora ella era capaz de reconocer la sombra que se erguía en sus sueños.

Cuando despertó estaba en un lugar oscuro y brumoso, había escombros por todas partes, y el aire olía a podrido, por encima de ella logro escuchar al gentío de personas asombradas algunas, y otras enfrascadas en sus gritos histéricos y delirios por sus autos.

Con un terrible dolor en el costado y una larga cortada en su frente Rose se levanto en sus rodillas; su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumido y sus piernas le ardían, al voltear vio pequeños pedazos de vidrio incrustados en ellas.

Hizo una mueca y volteo al suelo; extrañamente este estaba cubierto de plumas doradas. Con cuidado levanto una, pero esta desapareció antes de llegar a la altura de su rostro. Todas desaparecieron, no pudo evitar notarlo.

Con un suspiro adolorido levanto la vista hacia la borrosa luz que se dejaba entrever entre la niebla de polvo y el humo que esparcía alguna tubería abierta.

Aturdida se pregunto como habría sobrevivido a tal caída… y entonces una visión de ella cayendo le llego, pero esta era de una altura aun mayor… desde un cañón y con un hombre herido que manchaba sus ropas blancas de sangre.

Confusa y asustada meneo la cabeza. Ese tipo de visiones solo la aquejaban en sueños.

Otra visión mas ataco su mente… era familiar y sombría. Una silueta oscura se erguía delante de ella, y alzaba su mano ¿exigiendo? ¿Rogando? ¿Implorando? No importaba, la mirada de profunda angustia y dolor despertaba dentro de su yo en el sueño un pesar tan grande que ella deseaba darle lo que esa figura le pedía… y entonces como siempre algo se rompía dentro de ella.

Con la misma sensación de vacío recorriendo su pecho, se llevo una mano agitada.

Y entonces ya no pudo discernir entre la realidad y el sueño cuando una alta figura oscura se acercaba a ella. Cada paso de esa solemne persona equivalía a uno de los latidos lentos y expectantes de la joven hasta que por fin la sombra se situó frente a ella, con menos de medio metro de distancia.

La oscuridad cubría sus facciones y el resto de su porte, y la niebla ayudaba menos… pero ella habría podido discernir sobre su cabeza un par de figuras puntiagudas, sino fuera por lo sumida que estaba por su par de ojos dorados. Casi parecía hipnotizada por un embrujo, y las realidades de los recuerdos tardíos, las visiones apremiantes y la realidad increíble se mezclaron en la resolución de un simple nombre…

-Chrno… -gimió ella con una lágrima.

Los ojos dorados de él, dejaron su semblante duro remplazados por una mirada de sorpresa y asombro.

Y el tiempo se detuvo en ese callado intercambio de miradas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Notas del autor**

**Sobre el uniforme de Rosette… hay una cierta imagen original (o sea que hizo el autor) en Internet en donde se ve a Rosette utilizando un sencillo traje de mesera, y esta tirando una bandeja XD para que la visualicen.**

**Algunos personajes conservaran su nombre original mientras que otros no, ****habrá explicaciones y razones lógicas para todo ello, detesto los cabos sueltos.**

**Tengan paciencia, el principio de esta historia va algo lento pero prometo que se pondrá mejor, aunque de ustedes dependerá si esta historia merece o no la pena seguir.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Devil's pact"**

**¿El encuentro entre Rose y Chrno estaba predestinado o fue una simple casualidad? Probablemente era algo irremediable.**

**Pero su reencuentro dura poco y la oscuridad se cierne sobre ambos, y una amenaza ante la cual Rose no había sido alertada se presenta; y la visión con la cual ha vivido siempre, podría turnarse en una terrible realidad.**

**¿Estará realmente preparada para ella?**

**¿Y qué hay de Chrno? ¿El también estará preparado para lo que ha buscado con tanta ansia?**

**¿Y que hay del pasado misterioso de Rose?¿Cual es la susodicha promesa que debe de cumplir?**

**¡Unos misterios se van resolviendo mientras otros salen al camino!**

**Eso es todo por ahora, simplemente les puedo prometer que habrá ¡Joshua! Para el siguiente capítulo ¡Y más CxR!**

**Me gustaría decirles que los veo en quince días, por lo general mi fecha ****límite, pero ya veremos cómo me tratan la escuela y el trabajo para poder actualizar ¡Malditos sean mis horarios! n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Epa! Sorry por hacerlos esperar tanto por el segundo capitulo! Pero aqui estoy de nuevo. Como se daran cuenta este capitulo presenta un anexo en el titulo que dice "Part I" lo cual significa que me vole escribiendo de mas... y tuve que dividri los acontecimientos de un capitlo para el otro x.x que terrivle pero cuando casi llego a las 30 hojas me dije a mi misma "No, no puedes ponerlo todo en un solo capi, tendrán que ser dos" y pues aqui lo tienen, pero no me vayan a echar jitomatazos, porque les prometo que se revelas algunas cosas mas. Y el siguiente es imperdible!**

**Pero antes que nada...**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme en esta historia tambien! En especial a aquellas personitas que dejaron su revi como son:**

**RenaissanceLady-K, BlackIce Alchemist.56, sara kurosaki, Minixa, Vicky070, LinaInverse40 y ¡oriana-dono!  
**

**¡Muchisimas gracias chicos!**

**Chapter 2**

"**Devils pact"**

**Part I**

**Convento de magdala**

**-Cuatro años antes-**

_La noche era fría y despiadada... una autentica noche invernal en la que el viento con su__ gelidez__ cortaba los labios. _

_Temblando detrás de unos setos se encontraba entornada la figura minúscula de una pequeña niña. Ella temblaba, y debía ser un empate si la razón era por el frio o el miedo._

_-Chrno... –llamo en un susurro con una voz temblorosa._

_No obtuvo respuesta._

_-Chrno... –llamo un poco mas fuerte._

_-Shhh... debemos de hacer esto en silencio –le advirtió una voz desde las sombras detrás de ella que la hicieron saltar en su lugar._

_La luz de la luna ilumino la llegada de otra sombra, ligeramente mas grande que ella, pero aun así igual de infantil. _

_Un par de ojos rojos que brillaban como los de un gato en la noche, acompañaban la figura; pero estos ojos en vez de asustar a la pequeña a reconfortaron._

_El recién llegado era un pequeño niño de su misma edad con un opaco cabello violeta y una piel morena que se perdía en la noche, sobre su espalda se encontraba otro pequeño de cabello rubio y aspecto débil._

_-¿Te encuentras bien, joshua? –pregunto la niña al rubio._

_El asintió emocionado con la cabeza._

_-¿Están los dos seguros de esto? ¿Podríamos hacer esto cualquier otro día?_

_--Sería lo mismo, hermana. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre hoy o mañana? –respondió el pequeño débil._

_-Además, Rose, cada día que pasa es una tortura mas para ti. No podemos permitir que ellos te sigan haciendo esto –adjunto el joven de cabello violeta señalando el brazo vendado de la niña._

_La niña se llevo instintivamente el brazo herido contra su pecho._

_-Sana rápido... –balbuceo rehuyendo la mirada de los otros dos- y no creo que ellos hayan tenido la intención de hacerlo..._

_-Abre los ojos Rosette; ellos sabían lo que hacían –le espeto el pequeño de ojos rojos._

_-Si, ellos sabían lo que hacían –le hizo coro el otro._

_-Pero..._

_-Sin "peros", Rosette. Ya no puedo soportar verte en tanto dolor, día tras día es lo mismo –dijo con una expresión atormentada en el rostro- tú no te mereces esto. Tú que siempre has sido tan buena conmigo... no es justo que te traten así. Debes de vivir una vida feliz como cualquier otro niño.-dijo con tal solemnidad que el mismo dejo de parecer un "niño"._

_-Si. Te lo mereces, Rose –le hizo otro coro Joshua._

_Rosette se les quedo viendo a los dos con aire conmovido._

_-Chrno... gracias. Pero que hay si esto no funciona... quiero decir: solo tenemos trece años ¿Cómo sobreviviremos allá afuera?_

_-Rose, lo lograremos –sus ojos se volvieron calidos y cariosos- estoy seguro de ello. Cuando estoy a tu lado siento que podemos lograr cualquier cosa._

_El rojo brillo contra el zafiro aguamarina, en un momento que el aire parecía despedir chispas y el niño rubio soltó un alarido burlón._

_Yo los protegeré –dijo autosuficiente Chrno, y escondiendo su rostro rojo- además no será como si fuéramos a vivir a la calle. ¿Qué no vamos a buscar a tus parientes en San Francisco?_

_-¡Pero eso es hasta el otro lado del país!_

_-Si, pero es eso o aquí. Porque por lo bien resguardada que estaba la carta cuando me la tuve que robar tengo la sensación de que ellos nunca te iban decir la verdad. ¿De verdad, no quieres arriesgarte por una vida mejor?_

_La niña frunció el ceño, y asintió. Todavía recordaba con enojo, como por un año el convento le había escondido la carta que dejo su tío Julián... con quien vivieron un tiempo antes de que él también... muriera._

_Rose empezaba a creer firmemente lo que las otras novicias decían acerca de que ella y su hermano eran aves de mal agüero que solo traían la desgracia. Por eso no se había quejado de los exámenes que le realizaban en la orden... a veces hasta el punto sádicos, pero ella creían debían ser el justo castigo por traer siempre las desgracias. Solo que Chrno era de opinión diferente._

_Él usualmente era muy miedoso y siempre hacia lo correcto y lo que le ordenaran sin chistar. Pero por alguna razón desde el año o un poco más que se conocían, siempre que le pasaba algo a Rose , él sacaba otra parte de si mismo... sobreprotectora, violenta y capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerla... incluso de fugarse en ese momento._

_Aquella mañana cuando fue a visitar a Rose y encontró todo su brazo vendado y su la tez de su pequeña cara totalmente pálida hasta el punto de la muerte... fue la gota que derramo el brazo. Y el se juro a s mismo que pasara lo que pasara ella nunca volvería a sufrir algo así._

_-Confía en mi, Rose. Todo saldrá bien._

_Decididos los niños se tomaron de las manos y continuaron su trote bajo las sombras de pequeño y espeso bosque que tenia la orden de Magdala como parte de su territorio._

_A pesar de la situación toda parecía estar bien, y juzgando por el mapa que traían en poco tiempo llegarían hasta el borde de la frontera de la orden. Y de ahí era solo saltar a la libertad. Todo el plan habría salido bien, sino hubiesen sido por las sirenas, gritando la ausencia de ellos tres._

_Con un agarre de hierro Chrno afianzo mas la mano de Rosette, y los brazos de Joshua sobre su cuello también._

_Escucharon a los perros correr detrás de ellos y los pasos e los militares de la Orden abriéndose paso entre los pinos, abetos y robles._

_Corrieron sin parar hasta la gran muralla, en donde se detuvieron, antes de que Chrno escalara con cada uno de ellos hasta el otro lado._

_-¡Espera! –dijo Joshua- primero saca a Rose de aquí._

_Chrno le dedico una mirada de entendimiento y lo bajo de su espalda._

_-¡Esperen lo dos!¡Todos debemos de salir juntos! –espeto ella, enojada por ser considerada una damisela en apuros._

_-Aquí quien mas debe de salir de aquí eres tu, rose – le regaño su hermano._

_-Es verdad además solo tardare un... –pero Chrno fue cortado por una voz atronadora que lo llamo._

_-¡CHRNO! –se volvió a escuchar mas cerca la voz. Y el sin pensarlo volteo extrañado, en un intento de poner a los dos chiquillos detrás de él, por cualquier peligro que se pudiese presentar._

_Una bala corto el aire, y le dio al joven tumbándolo sobre el pasto fresco y mojado por el sereno._

_-¡Chrno! –grito Rose horrorizada, y arrojándose al suelo junto a él- ¡Oh, dios, Dios no! ¡no te mueras, por favor! ¡No te mueras!_

_Gemía acurrucada junto a él mientras la sangre fluya empapándole su vestido; perle so a ella no le importaba, y siguió llorando junto a él._

_Oyó el sonido de pasos y de gente más cerca de lo que hubiese deseado, Y unas manos le ennegrecieron la vista mas que la noche._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La neblina se iba disipando y el rostro de aquel extraño tan familiar por fin se logro ver. Y aquel a quien por cuatro años creyó muerto se encontraba frente a ella. Y por un segundo ella creyó que también había fallecido.

Pero el rostro adulto y severo que tenia su amigo de antaño, ahora el rostro de un extraño tan familiar, le hacían ver que el tiempo realmente si seguía pasando para ambos.

Sus ojos eran dorado y mostraban madurez, compasión y en ese momento exacto, sorpresa.

Su pecho firme y pétreo se dejaba ver debajo de las ropas negras y con destellos metálicos que tenia. Y un par de cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza , cubierta por una desordenada melena de cabello color morado.

Pero su hermoso rostro fue el que dejó a Rose sin aliento. No solo por su belleza, sino también por los recuerdos amontonados en su cabeza y que le gritaban quien era esa persona.

-Chrno… -volvió a repetir, acariciando el nombre.

El extraño se estremeció.

Rose quería tocarlo, saber que era real. Extendió una mano a través del espacio que les separaba; y él extrañamente imitó su movimiento, solo que con cautela en vez de emoción.

Sus manos por fin se encontraron (NdeA la escena hace resemblanza a la del capitulo cuatro de la serie junto al lago n.n). Rose mas que percatarse de las garras de él, percibió a través de su calido tacto, la aspereza de sus manos y las múltiples cicatrices que tenia. Pero lo que no pasó de alto para ambos fue la descarga electica que los recorrió.

Ella deseo saber que decir en aquellos momentos, pero las ideas se quedaban en su cabeza, y su boca estaba seca.

Repentinamente un gruñido de fondo les alertó que no estaban solos. Él se volteó en un reflejo instintivo soltando su mano, y ella la dejo en el aire, picándole por la ausencia.

Estaba a punto de implorarle que no se fuera, cuando el volvió a girar bruscamente sobre sus talones, extendiendo sus negras alas que salieron repentinamente de su espalda. Al segundo siguiente su mejilla se encontraba sumida contra su pecho moreno, sin darse cuenta aspiró su aroma. Olía a lavanda.

-Que curioso… -exclamo en un susurro, pero el pareció oírla porque la observo detenidamente un segundo por el rabillo del ojo.

La ciudad quedaba debajo de sus pies a una rapidez asombrosa. Se preguntó sino los abrían visto salir, pero estaba segura de que la espesa nube de humo que se había formado cuando varias tuberías se rompieron, había cubierto su escape.

En un tiempo absurdamente corto se encontraban al otro lado de la ciudad cerca de una oscura construcción, donde nadie los vio aterrizar.

-Lamento dejarte aquí –exclamo con su voz suave; aunque de "algo" como él se habría esperado una voz profunda, pero a Rose le pareció que le quedaba perfecta.

-No hay problema, se cuidarme sola –exclamó sin darse cuenta que eso era una despedida.

Porque satisfecho con es respuesta volvió a darse la vuelta, y emprendió su vuelo de regresó.

-¡Espera! -Alcanzó a gritar ella, pero su salvador ya se encontraba demasiado lejos.

Rose suspiró, caminó lentamente, pronto llegó a otra avenida, que reconoció y dejó que sus pasos guiaran. Prefirió no dejarse abatir por la pronta despedida que tuvo con "Chrno", no tenía duda de que así se llamaba, ni de que tampoco que lo volvería a ver.

Repentinamente cuado la luz del semáforo cambio, recordó que tenia otro asunto importante que no podía posponer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

El cielo ya oscurecía, y el sol perfilaba sus últimos rayos dorados, pero estos no alcanzaban a penetrar por las puertas automáticas de la vieja central de autobuses.

Un joven se acerco a uno de los teléfonos públicos que se encontraban cerca de los baños. Agradeció en silencio que se encontrara todo tan desierto. Lo que ahora iba a discutir no era para oídos de curiosos.

Deposito las monedas en el aparato y pulso con rapidez las teclas del numero que tanto sabia de memoria. Espero a que la música de espera acabara hasta que una voz femenina le atendiera.

-Buenas tardes, Convento de Magdala.

-Buenas tardes, deseo hablar con el Reverendo Rémington –pidió de forma política.

-¿De parte de quien? -pregunto la joven.

-Dígale que es un código 45 azul –respondió el joven de forma cortante pero al mismo tiempo con un tono amable.

-Espere un segundo –pidió la otra con un aire un tanto receloso.

Debía de ser nueva. Pensó el joven.

Espero mientras veía su reflejo desde la lamina metálica que sostenía los teléfonos.

Su cabello violeta estaba desordenado y sucio de polvo, su rostro también y se mostraba cansado, aunque en su par de ojos escarlata se veía una cierta excitación, una emoción que había estado reprimiendo, pero que pronto tendría que descargar con la única persona que sabia lo escucharía sin recriminaciones.

Mas sin embargo había olvidado un sencillo detalle.

-¿Chrno? –pregunto una voz masculina desde el aparato.

El joven se sobresalto un poco. Esperaba que la primera mujer le volviese a contestar.

-Si, soy yo. Aunque creí que no era seguro utilizar mi nombre de….

-Eso no importa –le espeto exasperado el otro- ¿Qué demonios a pasado? ¡Han ocurrido mas daños de los previstos! ¡Una calle destruida! ¡El trafico parado! ¡Por el amor del señor, Chrno! Casi tuvimos que hacerla de "hombres de negro" borrándole la memoria a la gente, sino fuera porque al menos manejaste una barrera de humo y nadie vio nada–el reverendo suspiro calmándose.

Chrno casi podía vislumbrándose masajeándose las sienes. Apenado espero en silencio

-Casi me podía ver a mi mismo como Tommy Lee Jones.

Chrno sonrió recordando la película, y sintiéndose perdonado por el reverendo gracias a su broma. Pero aun así el sabia que su falta no merecía menos que una gran amonestación.

-Lo lamento señor –dijo con sinceridad- intente previamente concertar una cita alejada de la ciudad con el sujeto, pero probablemente ya sospechaba y por eso me pidió ir a verlo personalmente. Lo lamento, desde el primer memento que cruce el umbral de la puerta, él estuvo tan consciente de que yo era un demonio como yo lo sabía de él.

Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sabia el que eras un demonio soldado? –pregunto el reverendo. Lo ojos de Chrno se volvieron dos finas líneas que contenían la ira ante ser nombrado "demonio". No era culpa del Reverendo, él simplemente no podía soportar ser lo que era, y menos después de reencontrarse con…

-No –Chrno se manejo para hablar, un poco mas calmado- creyó que era tan solo un hibrido.

La risa sarcástica del reverendo se oyó.

-Al menos parece que la información que se ha filtrado de tu existencia no esta del todo acertada

-Lamento ocasionarles ese problema a la iglesia –comento afligido Chrno, levantando un debate que ya llevaba años siendo discutido.

El religioso bufo.

-Chrno, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no debes avergonzarte de…?

-¡Pero no es así señor! –arremetió repentinamente enfurecido el joven, y con los puños apretados- Por lo que soy es mi deber…

-No vamos a seguir otra vez con eso, por favor –le corto el Reverendo- ¿Hubo bajas?

-Ninguna.

-¿Y el sujeto en cuestión?

-Eliminado después de conseguir una declaración.

-¿Conseguiste una declaración? -se atraganto- ¿Con nombres?

-Así es señor –replico el otro escondiendo su orgullo- Ahora mismo me voy a dirigir al encuentro de uno de sus cómplices aunque probablemente ya han de estar alertados.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca me dejas de sorprender. Te felicito. Aunque hubiese deseado un menor alboroto...

-Lo se señor. Por favor no me felicite, a duras penas logre mi trabajo, las cosas podrían haber salido peor…

-Tal vez si tuvieses un compañero... –empezó cavilando el compañero.

-Señor, sabe las reglas –comento acongojado Chrno.

A el solo solo se le asignaban las misiones mas difíciles y sin esperanza. Era carne de cañón, y no tenia que llevarse a nadie entre las patas con él. O al menos eso era lo que pensaban los altos directivos de la Orden…

-Esa estupida la prohibición que te hizo la directora. Vieja seca… -empezó a farfullar el clérigo.

-¡Reverendo! Por favor no blasfeme por mi… además, a mi me agrada estar solo –comento con una sonrisa triste. Inclusive el reverendo que no podía verla, sentía la falsedad detrás de ella.

-Chrno, a nadie le gusta estar solo.

-De todas formas no tengo ninguna razón para quejarme por ella, , señor –apaciguo el joven con voz amable, perdiendo repentinamente el aire de soldado.

-Bien, como tu digas –el joven oyó el sonido de papeles siendo removidos, y de una taza de te siendo vertida por el liquido.

-Algún incidente en especial… -comento de pasada, entre sorbo y sorbo el clérigo Remington.

-… -el joven se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Corvin? –pregunto el reverendo, curioso por su silencio -¿Chrno?

-Yo… -repentinamente Chrno tenia la boca seca- … la he encontrado, padre.

Por fin la emoción embargo su voz y su cuerpo en pequeños temblores. Su aliento se perdió en la ultima frase.

Hubo un silencio por las dos líneas.

-¿Estas totalmente seguro? –pregunto el clérigo, después de un momentos de sopesar la información y darse cuenta de quien era "la única" persona que su protegido buscaba con tanto anhelo.

-No tengo duda… yo… la he sentido… -comenzó a balbucear Chrno- y me llamó… -todavía podía evocar el hermoso rostro de la joven susurrando su nombre- es ella, padre.

-Vaya, vaya –pudo sentir la sonrisa del padre al decir eso-¿Y como esta?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. ¿Cómo estaba? Evoco sus pálidos cabellos, su mirada clara y cristalina como piedra preciosa y sus labios pequeños y sonrosados.

-¡Saludable¡ -contesto a grito en voz, intentando así disipar sus pensamientos- Piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio. ¡Bastante bella, en sus diecisiete años! –la ultima frase le salió atropellada.

El reverendo estallo en carcajadas al otro lado.

-¡Por el amor de dios, Chrno! Ja ja –estallo el otro en una risa frenética- se nota que no has dejado de pensar en ella nunca.

-Nunca… -acepto en un susurro, viéndose descubierto.

El reverendo le conocía muy bien, como para reconocer detrás de su escrutinada y detallada explicación el nerviosismo de Chrno.

Cuando Rose vivió en el convento el fue uno de los pocos que acepto a relación que tenían como amigos. Si Chrno en algún momento dio muestras de sus sentimientos hacia Rose… era muy probable que el reverendo fuese el que mejor lo notase.

Realmente ese hombre lo conocía como un padre a un hijo… y Chrno no podía hacer menos que corresponderle con el mismo agrado. Por eso sabia bien la apabullante situacione en la que se encontraba.

Ni tampoco era un secreto para el la obsesión de su protegido por encontrar a su vieja amiga de la infancia.

-Y dime hijo, ¿Cómo es que la has encontrado?

Chrno suspiro…

-Es una larga historia.

-Entonces espero que tengas suficientes monedas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose había estado totalmente callada mientras hacia la merienda; un comportamiento que no paso desapercibido para su hermano.

Joshua levantaba constantemente la vista del monitor de su laptop de segunda mano, para ver a su hermana hacer sus tribulaciones por aquí y por allá en la cocina sin decir ni siquiera pio.

Él suspiró, normalmente ella se la pasaba hablando hasta por los codos, y más después del accidente que hubo cerca de su trabajo. Pero ella seguía en su solitaria cavilación.

Debía de ser por lo de los acreedores. Esa fue la conclusión del chico de dieciséis años.

Tomando aplomo Joshua llamo su atención.

-¿Y como estuvo el trabajo hoy? –pregunto con un timbre de incertidumbre.

-¿Eh? –balbuceo ella. Su mente estaba muy, muy lejos. Exactamente con otra persona.

-¿Qué, como estuvo el trabajo hoy? –repitió con paciencia el joven rubio.

-Eh, eso... bien. –contesto secamente la chica, y siguió arrojando algunas especias al caldo que preparaba.

Joshua suspiro derrotado. Sabia cuando rendirse. Retorno la vista a su laptop y siguió con su ensayo sobre el posible complejo de Edipo que sufría Hamlet.

-Joshua... –le llamo de repente la chica.

-¿Si, hermana? –levanto la cabeza de inmediato.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el convento? –pregunto indecisa, volteando hacia el.

Joshua ladeo la cabeza. Eso realmente no se lo esperaba.

Con esfuerzo se estrujo los sesos buscando en sus memorias un edificio blanco con cientos de ventanas escoltadas por jardines verdes, pero su mente estaba bastante ocupada por Shakespeare, y las derivadas algebraicas.

-Vagamente, sis –comento apenado.

-Si, claro… eso es lógico –cavilo la chica.

Contrariado Joshua empezó a tomar sorbos de su refresco, normalmente era su hermana la que olvidaba las cosas

Rose dejo salir un largo suspiro antes de volver a habar.

-¿Recuerdas a corvin?

-¿Corvin? –repitió él.

-Si, yo le decía de cariño Chrno...

Joshua hizo un lado todas las trivialidades que su mente alejada, y se concentro por traer a su mente la imagen de una niño de tez morena y cabellos oscuros.

-Un poco... ¿Qué no era tu novio? –pregunto para molestarla.

Al instante Rose dio un giro de 180º y lo amenazo con su cuchara.

-Nosotros.no.eramos.novios –repitió la frase como en su niñez.

Joshua se rió recordando viejos momentos, pero también se entristeció al recordar lo que paso después.

En ese convento estaban locos, o al menos eso pensaba Joshua. Le hicieron varios y dolorosos exámenes a Rose, que le causaron mas mal que bien, todo en honor de encontrar el secreto de sus famosos estigmas.

Los únicos que los trataban como personas comunes eran un padre de ahí y ese chico Chrno. Pero Chrno también tenia sus propios problemas.

El joven rubio entonces recordó la noche en que se decidieron escapar los tres. La milicia no se anduvo con bromas, y asesinaron a chrno por accidente. LA tristeza volvió a embargar al chico; Chrno también había sido una amigo muy querido para él.

-Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que falleció... –afirmo Joshua con pesar. Y un poco sorprendido vio a su hermana seguir mezclando el caldo. Desde hacia cuatro años ningunos de los dos había vuelto a mencionar a Chrno, pero él podía ver que el pesar de su hermana era profundo, aun ahora.

-De eso ya ha pasado mucho... ¿no, hermana? –ella no respondió, seguía absorta mezclando la comida.

-Si –contesto al final- primero fuimos a vivir con el tío Richard y cuando el murió también, terminamos aquí...

-...en este pequeño pedazo de infierno. –suspiro Joshua.

Ambos soltaron a reír, hasta que un gritito de Rose los calmo a ambos.

-Rose ¿estas bien? –pregunto su hermano consternado al verla doblarse sobre si misma.

-Cl...claro Josh –contesto la chica pero, la vio agarrar con fuerza la repisa y tirar un frasco de galletas al suelo. Los vidrios se desparramaron junto a las migajas y ella también cayo en el suelo.

Joshua corrió a su lado y la tomo de los hombros.

-¡Rose! ¡Rosemary, responde! –le vocifero asustado.

Una mancha grande de sangre empapo la blusa de la joven, y su hermano vio con error como se le escapaba mas de ese importante liquido por dos enormes heridas en forma de cruz que tenia en las manos.

Rose perdió el conocimiento mientras oía la apanicada voz de su hermano pedir por una ambulancia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Ella te reconoció en el acto? –pregunto por segunda vez el reverendo.

-Así es, señor –afirmo con paciencia Chrno- aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió ese hecho... ella nunca antes me vio en mi apariencia demoníaca...

-Entonces probablemente fue alguna de las otras dos quien te reconoció... –murmuro tan bajo, que el otro joven dudo que fuese dirigido a él.

-¿Señor?

-Chrno, en este ultimo año a habido una actividad paranormal totalmente fuera de lo común. Casos de incitación y posesión demoníaca se han visto reflejados en diferencias de días, mas cultos crecen, y los actos de vandalismo sobrenatural son cada vez mas y mas comunes.

Chrno supo reconocer la indirecta detrás de todo.

-También comparto su opinión de que todo puede estar relacionado.

-Chrno, debes de encontrar a los cómplices de Reshville y traerlos ante nosotros para celebrar un juicio, –dijo con apatía- o bien eliminarlos –su voz sonó mas firme en la ultima oración.

-Así lo haré señor.

-En cuanto a la chica... si ella en verdad es Rosemary Christopher, entonces debes de protegerla antes de que suceda algo inevitable. Ya sabes cual es el procedimiento a seguir.

-Como usted comande señor, lo mantendré al tanto del caso y mis avances por medio de la línea especial con el hermano Hamilton.

-¿Podrás encontrar a la joven de nuevo tu solo?

Chrno miro una pequeña liga azul que tenia en su mano derecha, resguardándola como un tesoro.

-Sin duda alguna –respondió con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Chrno cerro los ojos frustrado todavía podía recordar con disgusto las fotos de aquellas jóvenes asesinadas; mutiladas y torturadas antes de encontrar la muerte. No había duda de que solo un monstruo podría haber ocasionado eso.

No quería ni pensar en la delicada carita que vio esa mañana contraída en una mueca de dolor por toda la eternidad.

Todas esas niñas, porque eso eran ya que ni siquiera habían pasado los diecisiete años , tendían algo en común. En algún momento los habían portado.

O en el peor de los casos habían sido falsificados para tenerlos como atracción para algún culto; que cara les había salido la afrenta.

Durante meses el mismo casi se había desquiciado pensando en que la siguiente foto que recibiera el archivo seria la de su amiga de la infancia. Pero hora ella estaba sana y salva; y aun si la orden se lo impedía el estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para protegerla y resguardarla.

Por tanto la orden de su superior no fue eso, sino que mas bien una autorización para una tarea que ni la orden podría evitar al joven cumplir.

-Chrno, como cordero de Dios, instrumento de su mano y espada de la orden, te absuelvo de todos tus pecados y te encomiendo a tu misión... –la charla ya había terminado.

-...Amen -susurro el joven. Y la línea se corto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El olor a alcohol y desinfectante de pisos fue lo primero que percibió Rose al despertar, mientras que el resto de sus sentidos se iban desentumeciendo poco a poco.

Después vino el oído, y fue capaz de oír el ajetreo alrededor de ella. Voces desconocidas algunas dando ordenes y otras quejándose. Si, ella estaba en hospital.

De entre todas una voz llamo su atención.

-¿Usted es familiar de la señorita St. Claire?

-Si, así es. Yo soy Joshua St. Claire –respondió la voz de su hermano.

-Bien, el horario de visita casi termina, pero parece que ella esta recobrando el conocimiento ya –respondió la que suponía Rose, debía ser la enfermera.

Joshua se acerco a Rose y le quito con delicadeza algunos cabellos de su flequillo.

-¿Rose? ¿Puedes escucharme?

La chica levanto una mano y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a su blanca cama. Él chico camino hacia ella haciendo a un lado la cortina blanca y se sentó en una silla contigua inclinando su cabeza para escucharla mejor. En un murmullo muy bajo ella le dijo:

-El cielo se partió, un rayo de luz cayo sobre mi y Dios me dijo: "Te odio Rosemary"; ¡Siento como si me hubiese atropellado un camión!

Joshua tuvo que alejar su cabeza en la ultima parte de su discurso porque ella ya estaba gritando.

-¡Cállate, Rose! ¡Estamos en un hospital!

Rose abrió los ojos enojada.

-¡Un hospital! ¡Estas demente! Sabes que en ninguno de mis dos trabajo tengo seguro, gracias a los malditos dueños que quieren evadir impuestos ¡Joshua, no tenemos dinero para andar malgastando en esto!

-¡¿Malgastando?! –grito incrédulo su hermano- ¡Rose, te estabas desangrando sobre el estofado de pollo! Y hablando de eso ¿Qué demonios te sucede con los estigmas? ¿Creí que ya habías solucionado aquel "problema"?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no hay solución para ese "problema" –le chillo Rose, exasperada.

Un tenso silencio cayo sobre los dos, y al final fue roto por el bufido de Rose.

-Gracias –dijo cortantemente.

-De nada –le respondió de la misma forma Joshua.

Por fin el semblante de la chica se dulcifico.

-Creo que podemos utilizar un poco de los ahorros para pagar el hospital –empezó a recorrer un poco la venda de la muñeca- si no me han puesto demasiadas puntadas puede que no salga tan caro.

Actos seguido examino por debajo de a sucia venda su carne viva.

-¡Rose deja ahí! ¡te vas a hacer daño, y es asqueroso!

-Calla, joshua. Estamos en un hospital ¿recuerdas? –se burlo la joven dejando en paz su herida.

-Hermana, estas bien loca. No hay duda porque tienes sesión con el psicólogo del hospital esta tarde –comento con una sonrisa, el joven.

-¿¿Qué?? ¡Joshua! ¿Qué demonios les dijiste? –el asombro de la rubia pronto fue remplazado por la furia.

-Ya sabes hermana, lo normal. Intento de suicidio. Ya te sabes el protocolo.

Rose dejo escapar otro bufido frustrado. En los últimos cuatro años habían tenido que pasar otras cinco veces por el hospital, aunque eso fue tan solo al principio, y utilizaron la excusa mas común que se les pudo ocurrir. Rose sabia que en cuanto se recuperara, que realmente sucedería en una hora o poco mas porque esos estigmas lo único que hacían era matarla de susto ya que cerraban con una facilidad asombrosa, ella tendría que ir a parar al despacho de algún psicólogo que trataría inútilmente de encontrar una causa a su depresión.

¿Depresión? Ja. L o ultimo que ella podía hacer era permitirse estar deprimida. El tiempo estaba pasando y tenia que reunir pronto los fondos para que su hermano fuese admitido en la universidad. Por alguna extraña razón aunque ese futuro no estaba tan distante, ella no podía verlo, y solo estaba segura por intuición que su hermano si llegaría algún día a concretar una carrera.

-Joshua ¿Ya has comido? –pregunto al fin haciendo a un lado su enojo.

-¿Eh? –fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el sorprendido joven. De entre todo siempre le fastidiaba que su hermana se preocupara mas por el que por ella misma.

-No as comido, puedo verlo en tu cara –le dijo sonriendo- anda ve y come algo.

-No te lo creo, Rose. ¿Cómo demonios puedes seguir pensando en mi cuando tu te mueres?

-Joshua no me voy a morir –le espeto volteando los ojos- eres un sobreexagerado; además, no quiero comer la porquería de hospital. ¡Sabes que la detesto! Anda, ve y tráeme una buena rebanada de pizza o una hamburguesa.

Ahora fue el turno de Joshua para voltear los ojos.

-Eres incorregible. Si sigues comiendo así, no llegaras a los treinta –le afirmo levantándose de la silla- Te voy a traer algo s-a-l-u-d-a-b-l-e.

El joven empezó a dirigirse a la salida negando con la cabeza.

-Bah, lo que tu digas "mama" –se quejo la chica.

Paso al menos unos veinte minutos mas, que ella dejo fluir mientras estaba acostada descansando con los ojos cerrados.

Unos pasos secos le avisaron que alguien se acercaba a su cama.

-joshua, espero que no me hayas traído comida para conejos. Porque o sino entonces soy capaz de comerme la gelatina de fango que hacen aquí.

-Vaya, la pequeña princesita inútil y suicida se queja de nuevo –dijo una voz ronca y masculina.

Rose abrió sus ojos con furia. Su hermano no era quien estaba junto a ella. Un hombre gordo y con aspecto desaliñado la miraba con repugnancia. Su calva coronilla brillaba como bola de billar y su bigote sucio se alineaba con su mueca de asco.

-Henry, realmente que disgusto verte.

-Mocosa ingrata, no tenemos ni un quinto y tu vienes a hacer tus estupidos teatros.

-Cállate, Henry. Que aquí quien paga soy yo, tu no trabajas ni para mantenerte a ti mismo –la mueca de Rose se volvió mezquina- es mas, no creo que ni te esfuerces para bajarte el pantalón e ir al baño.

Una bofetada rápida dio contra la piel de la mejilla de la chica; pero ella en vez de acobardarse irguió la cabeza, como retándolo a que golpeara la otra.

-Eres una impertinente tonta. Yo tengo cosas mas importantes que andar manteniendo a un par de arrimados...

"Curioso eso mismo pienso de ti" se guardo el comentario la chica.

-...si quieren seguir viviendo de mi caridad al menos deberían de pagar las cuentas pendientes, antes de despilfarrar el dinero en estas porquerías –vocifero Henry levantando un frasco de píldoras y tirándolas contra la pared.

-Mas bien querrás decir "pagar tus malditas deudas de juego" -le espeto la joven entre dientes.

-¡Ingrata estupida! –le grito levantando de nuevo la mano- todavía que vengo a ver como te encuentras ¿y como es que me tratas? Te debería dar una buena paliza, después de descubrir todo el dinero que me has robado.

Rose levanto una ceja contrariada, y vio dentro de ella una mal presentimiento.

-¿De que maldito dinero hablas, Henry?

-De estos cuatro mil dólares –le zarandeo los billetes en su rostro.

Las pupilas de Rose se dilataron al reconocer los ahorros para la universidad de Joshua en manos de ese bebedor. ¿Cómo los había conseguido? Si estaban guardados en la jarra de galletas y...

Cayo en la cuenta de que había tirado la vasija al desplomarse en el piso. Profiriendo una maldición por lo bajo, le dedico una mirada de puro odio a Henry.

-¡Devuélveme eso! ¡No es tuyo!

-Ja chiquilla estupida. Estaba en mi casa, es mió.

-Si serás imbecil –murmuro la joven para que el no lo escuchara- el que este en tu casa no significa que sea tuyo.

-¡Lo es! Y ahora me voy a ir al casino de Jeffry con la suerte en una a mano –dijo contoneando el dinero enfrente de la chica- por fin voy a poder hacer una fortuna de verdad.

Las esperanzas de Rose seguían cayendo y sabia que nunca podría razonar con aquel hombre, por eso haciendo su orgullo a un lado hizo lo ultimo que le quedaba.

-por favor, Henry. Sabes que eso es para el futuro de Joshua, el es inteligente ¡hasta lo subieron de grado! Por favor, el merece una oportunidad, he estado ahorrando ese dinero para él –las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, aunque estas no eran de tristeza sino de cólera reprimida.

-Yo creo en ese vago tanto como tu. Y si los dos quieren seguir viviendo en mi casa, es mejor de que se dejen de esas estupideces de andar vagabundeando en la escuela ¡Semejante estupidez que ese retrasado pueda ir a la Universidad!

Se acerco don demasía a Rose y dejo que una de sus manos llenas de grasa recorriera el cuello de la chica hasta llegar al escote de su bata de hospital.

-aunque si sigues creyendo que ese inútil debe ir a la escuela te sugiero que utilices lo poco que tienes –su mirada lujuriosa la recorrió como si pudiese ver debajo de su bata- tengo unos cuantos amigos que no pagarían tan mal por pasar una noche con una insulsa como tu.

Rose tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darle una bofetada... porque le golpeo de lleno con el puño en el ojo.

Enfurecido el otro la tomo por el cuello y la empezó a ahorcar contra la cama.

Ella le araño con fuerza dejando profundas cortadas en sus brazos, pero él otro seguía lo bastante ebrio como par anotarlo.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia cuando oyó los gritos furicos de su hermano y el ajetreo de otras voces que luchaban por apartar al desagradable hombre de su lado. Por fin lo lograron y el otro salio dando tumbos y profiriendo maldiciones a su camino.

Los hombres des seguridad y los médicos se llevaron a aquel hombre y le impidieron nuevamente la entrada. Lamentablemente se iba; pero se iba llevando consigo el dinero que representaba muchos años de esfuerzos y degradaciones.

Cuando Rose por fin pudo recuperar su voz, se afianzo a su hermano del brazo.

-Josh... se lo ha llevado todo –decía entre lagrimas- todo tu dinero de la universidad...

-No otra vez, Rose. ¡Deja de preocuparte por eso!

Ella negó con la cabeza llorando de ira.

-¡Ese maldito hijo de perra! ¡No es justo, no es justo!

Se paso una media hora mas así, hasta que por fin se calmo y se mantuvo en silencio. Todo el tiempo estuvo su hermano a su lado acariciando don cariño su mano, e indignado de que su Tío casi la matara por cuestión de un dinero que ni a el le importaba.

¿Cuántas veces le había expresado su deseo a su hermana de dejar de estudiar para ayudarla y que ambos buscaran un lugar mejor donde vivir?

-No entiendo porque seguimos en la misma casa que ese... imbecil –se le ocurrían muchas otras palabras, pero en la otra camilla había un niño, y no quería andar dando lecciones de lo que a veces podía ser su florido lenguaje.

-Recuerdas a tío Richard... –salto de repente la joven.

Joshua levanto sus ojos color zafiro con prontitud.

-Si, era un buen hombre. No entiendo como es que murió en aquel accidente de trafico y...

-No fue una accidente –le corto seria Rose.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto confundido.

-Joshua hay algo que te debo de confesar...

El miedo remplazo a la confusión prontamente en el joven.

-Ni el tío Richard ni nuestros padres murieron en accidentes...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto el otro incrédulo.

-Lo se –dando como única explicación unos golpecitos con su dedo en su frente.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –le recrimino el chico furioso.

-¿No lo entiendes? –le miro la chica con dureza- ¿Por qué nos cambiaron el apellido? ¿Por qué nos mandaron a vivir con una mujer que no era en realidad familiar nuestro? –su mirada se volvió condescendiente- Nos querían proteger de algo, Josh. Y al mismo tiempo nos querían dar tiempo de crecer un poco mas

Meneo sus rubios cabellos de un lado a otro.

-Henry fue una mala jugada, pero a final de cuentas mientras que su nombre sea el que aparezca en los impuestos y en lo demás; nos da cierta libertad.

-¿Libertad? –pregunto con ironía el joven.

-Si, libertad para vivir.

-Y según tu de que crees que nos estaban protegiendo –pregunto joshua cada vez mas turbado por la confesión de su hermana, pero escondiéndolo debajo de una fachada de indiferencia.

-No lo se –dijo imitándolo su hermana- probablemente, de la Orden esa llena de locos o tal vez las cosas que los asesinaron –Joshua no perdió dato de que ella dijo "cosas" en vez de personas, pero se quedo callado tomando nota de las palabras de su hermana- mi poder es bastante inconsistente últimamente –acepto al fin ella- eso me preocupa porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy importante sucederá.

-¿Algo malo? –le pregunto su hermano ceñudo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser que si o puede ser que no.

Joshua se acerco a ella con una mueca inquisitiva en el rostro.

-Hay algo mas –no era una pregunta- me estas escondiendo algo muy importante... y reciente.

Rose le sonrió; a veces su hermano podía ser un total perdido pero otras tenia una gran capacidad deductiva. Hasta ese día ella nunca antes le había hecho cómplice de sus sospechas y conocimientos, pero estaba segura que el de antemano ya tenia sus propias sospechas de todo el asunto sin necesidad de los "dones" de su hermana.

Era muy extraño que ella se decidiese a confesarlo. Y eso era lo que realmente tenia preocupadla su hermano.

-No seas ridículo, Joshua –eso significaba que el tiempo de las confesiones había terminado.

La joven rubia se empezó a sentar al borde de la cama por mas protestas que le diese su hermano.

-Mira, Joshua. Aquí nada mas ando perdiendo el tiempo. Hace rato que mis estigmas ya cerraron, y entre mas me apure menos nos van a cobrar. Así que dame el papel del maldito psicólogo y acabemos esto de una buena vez.

Refunfuñando su hermano se lo tendió, junto con su ropa. Y para sus adentros Rose pensó que tal vez se podría divertir de la ocasión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La luna de media noche se asomaba por la ventana del baño, mientras Rose se desvestía para entrar a la tina. Por culpa de su hermano ahora tenia la noche libre después de que llamase a su otro trabajo para reportarla enferma.

Con todas las deudas que se les cargaban encima lo que menos se podían dar el lujo era de descansar. Pero refunfuñando se tuvo que aguantar, y ya que tenia la noche libre se decidió a tomar un baño tibio.

Dejo caer su esbelto cuerpo en las aguas turbias y tibias que sostenía la destartalada tina, y se acerco una botella de cerveza a la cabeza dejando que el frió le quitase la jaqueca.

Entre dientes se rió del evento que sucedió en la sala del psicólogo.

El hombre delgado y con bata estaba sentado sobre su escritorio dándole un aburrido sermón sobre las adicciones, y la importancia de llevar una vida sana. Y de conservarla de paso.

Paso alrededor de media hora después con unas tontas laminas manchadas que cambiaba continuamente para que las chicas la reconociera.

El aburrimiento y la exasperación por fin colmaron a la chica. Y a la tercera decidió divertirse un poco.

-¿Qué ve en esta mancha Srita. St. Claire?

Rose achico los ojos y fingió pensar mucho.

-Es un demonio –dijo al fin.

El psicólogo levanto sus cejas interesado.

-¿Me podría describir al demonio?

-Claro, doc –exclamo la chica- tiene cuernos, alas, y una linda colita –el hombre asintió escribiendo en su libreta, entonces Rose ensancho mas su sonrisa- y también es alto, moreno, con un pecho de ¡Guau! Y uno ojos que...-negó con la cabeza- ¡Crean una mirada tan penetrante que despierta partes en una chica que no sabia que tenia dormidas!

Al doctor se le cayeron la pluma, la libreta... y de paso la boca y las cejas.

Rose disfruto de su obra por un minuto, hasta que considero suficiente su tortura.

-¡Vamos, doc! ¡Es una mariposa! –dijo entre risas- ¿Por qué no acabamos pronto con esto, me da una receta y yo me voy al trabajo. Así podré pagarle mas rápido por este genuino desperdicio de tiempo. Bueno, no es por ofenderlo, doc. Es solo que...

Pero el "doc" no la oía, probablemente todavía reponiéndose de creer que estaba ante una genuina asesina o adoradora del diablo.

Rose se siguió riendo un rato mas, pero en la soledad y el silencio era mas fácil dejar a su mente divagar por los acontecimientos que habían sucedido esa tarde.

El robo de su tío, había sido un golpe bajo, pero ella sabría reponerse. Solo era cuestión de trabajar mas duro. Nunca se rebajaría a los niveles que Henry le proponía, pero sino le quedaba de otra entonces tal vez tendría que volver a estafar con su poder.

Otro punto a su preocupación ¿Por qué estaba tan inestable? Tal vez era por lo mucho que lo utilizo aquella tarde dentro de las alcantarillas... cuando recordaba una vida que no era suya.

Suspiro, siempre había estado conciente de que dentro de ella había algo mas. O alguien mas, solamente que nunca había tendido deseos de reconocerlo abiertamente hasta aquella tarde, en la que por su mente divagaban los nombres de Rosette, Magdalena y... Chrno.

¿Había sido todo un sueño o una alucinación? Dentro de la cocina y junto a su hermano le había sido fácil convencerse que lo que ocurrió fue una simple alucinación pese a los hechos inequívocos. Pero ahora, en la soledad de la noche, le era mas fácil dejarse llevar por su primer instinto.

Él había llegado.

Cuando toda su vida lo había esperado ¿Por qué era tan difícil creer que era verdad?

Tal vez porque ahora estaba segura que su antiguo amigo de la infancia, quien creyó muerto por cuatro años, era ahora todo un demonio hecho y derecho que...

No, no quería pensar en ello. Porque sabia que si el llegaba, era porque era tiempo de ella para irse.

Con un suspiro apesumbrado se abrazo a si misma intentando recordar el calor y la textura de la piel morena de su salvador, mientras el viento helado de la noche le traía el recuerdo del aroma a lavanda que este había tenido.

-Chrno... –suspiro dejando que el mismo viento de la noche se llevara el nombre mientras cerraba los ojos ignorante de que una figura oscura le veía desde las sombras del parque y de la noche.

**Continuara...**

**Básicamente lo que prometi el avance anterior... XD no digo mas para no arruinar la sorpresa.**

**¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Nos vemos en quince dias!**


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness Crusade

**¡Hola! Nos volvemos**** a encontrar por este mismo medio. Como siempre antes de la historia voy a dar las gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo este pequeño pedazo de historia; y también voy a disculparme por el retraso de esta ultima semana ¡terrible e imperdonable el asunto! Debí haber previsto que esta semana estaría tan atareada como las anteriores. Siento tanto el retraso. Pero bueno, la historia ya esta aquí, y como dije antes primero voy con los agradecimientos a todos ustedes maravillosa gente:**

**Vicky070, LinaInverse40, Isabel, Renaissance Lady-K (que siempre me matas de gozo con tus revis extra largas n.n), setsuna17, zelink y oriana-dono(quien le debo una especial disculpa pror decirle que iba a actualizar antes, y no haberlo podido lograr T.T En verdad lo siento amiga, todo este estrés escolar me ha tomado por sorpresa, disculpame por andarte obligando a dar tantas crueles vueltas)**

**¡Aquí les dejo el capitulo!**

**Darkness Crusade**

**Chapter 3**

"**Devil´s pact"**

**Part II**

Solo fue hasta el siguiente día que Rose se percato por completo que solo había pasado un día desde su cumpleaños.

Ahora tenía diecisiete oficialmente.

Un años más y sería libre de irse con Joshua a donde se le antojara; la situación ya era insoportable en la casa. Y por el mismo deseo de irse tendría que esforzarse más en conseguir dinero.

El reciente robo de Henry los habían dejado, por falta de una palabra mejor, en la banca rota. Pero si quería que ambos se fuesen a ir primero necesitaría recuperar aunque sea el dinero necesario para poder salir de esa casa. Por mas que le doliese a Rose, Joshua tendría que perder un año o dos de la universidad para conseguir el dinero suficiente para ser aceptado.

Los ahorros de una vida desde los catorce años no se podían recuperar de la noche a la mañana.

Pero sin embargo, el dinero era lo último que golpeteaba la atención de Rose. Su mente ahora perdida entre los sucesos del día anterior seguía buscando una explicación convincente que separase la realidad de entre el sueño, ante la reaparición demoniaca de su amigo de la infancia.

Poniendo las barajas sobre la mesa, Rose intento ver la coherencia en todo el asunto.

Ayer alrededor del medio día fue atropellada y tirada en un hoyo que surgió de la nada, en medio de la carretera. Y aun seguía viva. Lo cual no era un milagro demasiado asombroso, sabiéndose protegida por sus "benditos" estigmas. Su don y maldición; el as bajo de la manga, y el obstáculo más grande de su vida. A diferencia de Joshua, el extraño poder con el que había nacido si le permitían una autoregenearación y sanación casi instantáneas. Bueno en el marco de lo humano…

Lo cual llevaba a su segundo delirio. El extraño, alto, moreno y de impactantes ojos dorados, que le saco de las alcantarillas y la trasportó… ¿volando? Por media ciudad.

LA familiaridad de esos brazos era indiscutible, pero después de una buena noche de sueño; todos los sucesos; desde el impactante choque de memorias que durante diecisiete años le estuvieron evadiendo hasta ayer al medio día; hasta la aparición de aquel extraño joven del cual la chica solo estaba segura de dos cosas…

Una era que el era un demonio, y la otra era que ella lo ha estado esperando, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

¿Era ese demonio Chrno? ¿Pero era su Chrno, el amigo de su infancia al que había llamado de esa forma con inocencia? ¿O era el Chrno que la había perseguido en sueños durante toda su vida?

¿A ella o a Rosette? ¿O a Magdalena? Los nombres todavía le picaban en la punta de la lengua. Pero extrañamente le eran tan familiares como su propio.

Rose… Rosemary… se sentía insignificante ante la fuerza de las dos almas que le gritaban en la cabeza, y que cada que cerraba los ojos le mostraban imágenes y recuerdos que en su vida había presenciado.

Se estaba perdiendo… e inevitablemente no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Quién era ella?

-Buenos días, Ros –una voz cautelosa, le llamo su atención.

Joshua. Su hermano. Su vida. Su ancla en a realidad, aun cuando el estuviese también el filo borde entre esta y la fantasía. Por que el también era especial. Sus marcas no eran tan visibles como las de ella, pero el también había sido elegido. Sus habilidades eran más sutiles que las de ella.

Elegidos... ¿Por dios?

La idea le hizo reír al recordar la última vez que fue a la iglesia… aunque eso también le había entristecido. Eso fue antes de que Chrno muriese….

¿Qué es lo que dios quería de ella y su hermano? Nunca había obtenido respuesta a esa pregunta… pero tenía la sensación de que la respuesta era que la decisión fue tomada mucho antes de que ella naciera; o de que su existencia fuese concebida.

-Buenos días –contesto Rose a su hermano que la veía de forma apremiante desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto el chico rubio tanteando terreno.

Rose se rió de su cautela.

-mejor que nunca –contesto la chica, colocándose su uniforme sin ninguna vergüenza frente a su hermano.

Joshua frunció el ceño viendo a su hermana, él tampoco sentía vergüenza de verla. Se conocían desde siempre, y como todo chico, muy pocas veces notaba algún cambio en ella, como una blusa o peinados nuevos. Le hubiese dado lo mismo verla desnuda que con traje de bailarina.

Igualmente lo que le molestaba a Joshua era otra cosa.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien? Porque déjame decirte que ayer estabas desangrando dos litros de sangre en el piso de la cocina.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que repetir esta charla? –se quito la venda de una de sus muñecas y se la mostro a su hermano- mira, ya estoy bien.

En efecto, su hermano vio como, aunque no tenia el color rosado de una cicatriz ya cauterizada, si tenia el color de carne que se estaba cerrando.

-La sangre no va a volver tan mágicamente a tus mejillas como las heridas de tus muñecas han cerrado –le espeto Joshua.

Rose le quito su muñeca de enfrente y se fue a terminar de alistar.

-No deberías ir al trabajo, no estas en condiciones-le arguyo su hermano.

Rose ya no lo pudo soportar más y dejo salir un suspiro exasperado.

-Mira, Joshua. No nos podemos permitir holgazanear o descansar; no si queremos salir de esta casa lo más pronto posible.

-¡Entonces ya sabes cual es la respuesta! ¡Déjame trabajar!

Rose se llevo una mano a la cabeza; esta le dolía y realmente no tenia deseos de argumentar mas con su hermano.

-este bien –dijo en un murmullo, que apenas Joshua si logro captar.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Empezare a...

-¡No! –le corto su hermana- solo hasta que acabes la preparatoria. No quiero un bruto por hermano. Quiero un chico listo con al menos un certificado aceptable de estudios. Y solo será por un tiempo –le termino con una sonrisita.

El ánimo de Joshua menguo un poco, pero aun así ahora ya tenía la seguridad de poder conseguir lograr lo que deseaba. Y lo que más deseaba era poder ayudar a su hermana.

Rose estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando Joshua la tomo del brazo.

-Aun así no puedo dejarte ir, hermana.

-¿Me vas a detener? –le reto la joven.

-puedo intentarlo –le contraataco su hermano.

Y lo intento. Pero poco podía hacer contra una joven que se veía cada domingo con religiosidad la lucha libre.

Dos minutos después el se encontraba en el piso, rogando a su hermana que no le quebrase un brazo en una de sus llaves mortales.

-¡Dilo! –le gritaba su hermana sentada sobre el-- ¡Dilo!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Este bien! ¡Tú eres la mejor! ¡Y yo soy una niñita chillona! ¡OK! ¡¿Satisfecha?!

Rose se rio y relajo su agarre sobre su pierna torcida hasta soltarlo. Después se bajo de el al tiempo justo para ver una como le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, esto te prueba que hasta en mis peores días estoy mejor que tu.

-Ja esto no prue... –Joshua no pudo acabar su frase cuando un ataque de tos le llego.

La culpa arremetió contra la joven rubia que recordó el delicado estado de los pulmones de su hermano.

-¡Joshua! –acongojada Rose se dejó caer a su lado – No debí haber hecho esto, yo...

-Basta, Rose –le callo Joshua, cuando controlo su tos- Ya estoy bien. Ahora por favor ¿Quieres dejar de humillarme? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Pero...

-Estoy bien, si tu te haces la fuerte ¿Qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

-Eso no es jugar limpio, Josh.

-Lo mismo digo, sis. Vale, ya. ¿No se te hace tarde para el trabajo? –le pregunto altivo

Rose le iba a contestar de una forma bastante florida cuando la alarma de su reloj la hizo levantarse como con un resorte.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde! –lloriqueo acongojada y sin otra palabra más salió pitando de ahí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las calles olían a basura mal pasada y le quemaban con su habitual humedad sucia, en la nariz. Pero el joven de cabello purpura hacia caso omiso a esto o al estrecho y hediondo callejón. Solo tenia la mente fija en su objetivo.

Aquel hombre que lloriqueaba y gemía lleno de sangre en el pavimento.

Completamente patético. A pesar de ser un host había vuelto a su forma mas humana para implorar misericordia. Tanto el demonio como el humano eran una deshonra para sus especies. ¿Cómo semejantes porquerías podían haber acabado con tantas vidas?

¿Era el deseo violento del humano en busca del poder? ¿O del demonio sin conciencia?

Algunas veces se preguntaba que era ser controlado por un demonio, al igual que ellos. A pesar de que pertenecían a la misma desagradable especie, Chrno estaba seguro de que una diferencia lo separaba del ser a

Ya había logrado sacar de él más de la mitad de los nombres que tenía en su lista anterior; pero todavía se mostraba reacio a revelar el plan inicial y el móvil que le daba razón. Probablemente ahora era una virtud que su paciencia ya se hubiese acabado.

-Te lo preguntare solo una vez mas –dijo con tono frio-¿Qué tienen que ver con todo esto las santas?

-¡No se de que demonios me hablas! –grito patéticamente el otro.

-¿Qué de que demonios te hablo? Pues bien, te estoy hablando de Merylin Streit, Angela Stranfford, Hilda Jones, y otras diez chicas más; todas ellas jóvenes, de entre un rango de quince a veintiun años. Y por sobre todo, todas ellas demostrando tener un cierto grado de estigmatización.

-Yo... no... –siguió intentando negar el otro, pero la confusión en su mirar solo decía una cosa. Él lo sabía.

-¡Claro que sabes! ¿Quieres conocer la razón de por que estoy tan seguro? ¡Pues porque todas ellas están muertas! ¡Brutalmente fueron asesinadas en la noche!

Chrno tomo por las solapas de su vestimenta al hombre y lo envaro con fuerza contra una pared.

-Ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué? –inquirió con un gruñido de fondo y mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

El otro se encogió mas, mientras que con su mirada desquiciada todavía decidía el mejor modo de actuar, dividido entre su supervivencia, que era el contarle la verdad al amenazante joven demoniaco; o mantener su lealtad hacia su secreto benefactor.

La decisión se volvió clara cuando el joven, con un gruñido exasperado, le rompió una costilla en un arranque de impaciencia.

-¡Esta bien! –grito con un chillido el pequeño hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan? –pregunto de nuevo el joven con tono amenazante.

-Un libro... se llama "El libro de las revelaciones"

-¿El de Fatima? Ese se encuentra en el vaticano. –le tajo el joven, con precaución para no caer en una treta.

-No. No es ese el que mis amos quieren. El que buscamos fue escrito por una santa hace más de cien años...

Chrno tomo nota mental para preguntar la razón de porque buscaban ese libro; sin embargo era otro asunto el que ocupaba su mente...

- Por eso es que buscan a las santas... –conjeturo con perspicacia.

-Así es, los santos se suelen mover entre reencarnación y reencarnación.

-¿Pero de cual santa es la que estamos hablando ahora? –Chrno pregunto acercándose más a su ensangrentado rostro. Realmente le estaba sorprendiendo la agresividad con que lo trataba; usualmente era mas comprensivo; pero en esos momentos tenia la sensación de que estaba peleando contra el tiempo.

-Su nombre era Maria Magdalena, pero no la de las escrituras... esta magdalena vivió aquí en América alrededor de 1970.

Eso lo dejo helado. Por supuesto que conocía a Maria Magdalena ¿Cómo olvidar el nombre de su primer contratista? O al menos la primera de su vida pasada...

Chrno estaba roto y dividido, entre dos vidas que no comprendía. Una mas intensa que la otra, pero sin embargo ambas fuertemente arraigadas en él. Sueños borrosos eran lo único que quedaba de la existencia de Chrno el pecador, en él. Pero eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertar en su persona la curiosidad por ese pasado infernal.

¿Quién fue? ¿Qué hizo?

Él lo sabía… ya sea por los archivos de la orden o… por él.

Muchos decían que oían las voces de sus demonios les hablaban constantemente; él nunca lo había escuchado, a él, a Chrno, el pecador. Muchos años lo intento… le hablo, le rogo que se fuera, que lo dejase ser humano… pero eso fue hace mucho. Antes de su primera transformación… entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. Él no era un host, un contratista o un hibrido, siquiera, si es que algo como eso podía existir.

Él era un demonio en toda la extensión de la palabra. Él no sabia como, pero lo era. Nacido de una humana, criado por humanos. Y aun así el era lo que era. Un monstruo.

Y su existencia era el hecho más reprobable en el que pudiese pensar. Tal vez por eso fue que acepto ser un exorcista… aun cuando el odiase la violencia tanto como a el mismo. Un justo castigo tal vez.

Volviendo a la realidad tomo la cabeza del hombre miserable a sus pies.

-Los asesinatos que se han estado suscitando no han sido el patrón usual en lo que la búsqueda discreta de una santa se refiere. Ni siquiera estaban conectados.

-¡Solo nos estábamos alimentando!

Chrno dio un respingo y sintió algo parecido a nauseas. Pero lo hizo aun lado con rapidez.

-Lo se… -dijo modulando su voz, para no sonar tan amenazar. Lo siguiente que iba a preguntar era importante, no quería estropearlo- pero dime, si ya llevan tanto tiempo aquí significa que han estado vigilando a alguien ¿Quién es?

El hombre hizo una mueca que parecía representar que se estaba mordiendo la lengua, pero Chrno actuó con rapidez y tomo una mano para romper dos dedos. El hombre aulló y como el cobarde que era empesga hablar.

-¡Su nombre es Rosemary Christopher! ¡Ahora se lo ha cambiado a St. Claire pero ella…!

Sus gritos se cortaron cuando un objeto paso silbando por el oído de Chrno hasta dar con la frente del demonio dejándolo escuálido. Estaba muerto.

Alertado busco con todos sus sentidos al perpetuador, pero no había nadie. Tan concentrado estaba en su interrogación que no había visto a nadie, y ahora por su culpa había un humano muerto.

De repente se encontró sintiendo lastima por ese ser. Él nunca había querido matarlo si hubiese una forma de sacar al demonio…ese hombre era a final de cunetas mas humano que él mismo.

-Lo siento… -susurro pero no había tiempo para condolencias.

No si quería impedir la muerte de una criatura aun más inocente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Rosee estaba bastante preocupada después de la visita de la anciana.

Más que ayudarla aquella pequeña reunión le había perturbado bastante. En vez de hacer lo que era lógico; buscar distraerse, algo que la atrajese a la realidad donde todo el mundo estaba seguro de que no existían demonios y seres de ese estilo; ella había preferido sumergirse más en ese extraño mundo, lleno de fantasías y conspiraciones.

¿Los demonios existían? ¿Había conocido uno en su vida pasada? ¿Conocía a uno en esta?

Lo sopeso por un momento.

Chrno…

El extraño, tímido y reservado Chrno. Rose no recordaba muchote sus años en el convento pero podía rememorizar un poco las actitudes de las religiosas hacia al pobre joven… ¿Por qué le miraban con recelo? ¿Por qué cuando estaba a su lado, ellas le ignoraban aun cuando se dirigieran a ella? ¿Por qué le servían una porción menor de comida? ¿O acaso todo se lo había imaginado?

No, no lo había hecho. Por que el mismo Chrno se lo había dicho… Chrno… Corvin…

Él era un demonio.

¿Quién hubiese creído ello en realidad?

Pero ella lo hacia, porque sabia que era verdad. Porque podía ver la oscuridad del mundo y lo que se escondía en ella. Ella tenía el don para hacerlo; pero aun así durante cuatro años ella decidió ignorarlo y vivir como una chica común y corriente. Por eso había aceptado los términos de vivir con Henry; para sufrir como una chica más.

Pero ayer por la tarde la realidad, "su" realidad le había vuelto a golpear. Y ese mundo mágico y lleno de peligros le estaba llamando, pero lo único que podía pensar era que aquella noche Chrno no había muerto. Él era que el demonio que la salvo. La certeza era tan abrumadora como que ella sabía cual era su nombre.

Pero el aceptar que su amigo de la infancia había sobrevivido significaba abrazar un millón de preguntas más… ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Qué hacia en las Vegas? ¿¿Qué demonios le paso para convertirse en un demonio tan…??

Rose dejo en el aire la pregunta mientras se vestía con el uniforme de su segundo trabajo.

El andar divagando en conjeturas sin razón no iba a traer dinero a la casa, así que ahora no le quedaba de otra que seguir trabajando.

Con un suspiro se despidió aquella tarde de la anciana mientras le regalaba un juego de cartas del Tarot… como si el futuro no la apabullase ya. Ni siquiera había desempacado el paquete, no quería ni pensar en lo que esas viejas cartas le pudiesen mostrar. No era necesario. Podía sentir la muerte en el aire.

Por fin terminando de cambiarse, camino fuera de los vestuarios de su segundo y mas odiado trabajo… el casino.

Dios, como lo odiaba.

Odiaba tener que aumentar el porcentaje de fumadores yendo y viniendo con el cartoncillo de cigarrillos en sus manos. Odiaba el pequeño uniforme que le obligaban a utilizar. Odiaba las miradas lascivas. Pero lo que más odiaba era ver la tentación del juego y no poder hacerlo; la adicción al juego ya no era tan fuerte como antes.

Rosette caminaba ahora por los pasillos del casino ofreciendo cigarrillos y una sonrisa. Pero nada más. Ella no era como las jóvenes que estaban bailando sobre las mesas o en el escenario; aun cuando su atuendo podría llegar a ser tan revelador como el de las otras. Su "uniforme" consistía en una par de pantaloncillos cortos (verdaderamente cortos) de mezclilla, una blusa de gamuza negra que no dejaba a la imaginación su brasier con encajes color azul, y por ultimo un chaleco y un sombrero de ala ancha negros.

Claro, era ella bonita, y en a alguna ocasión le ofrecieron el trabajar sobre una mesa; pero se negro rotundamente, por mucho dinero que eso le pudiese proporcionar, todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad.

Aun cuando se podía poner e tela de juicio esta, siendo que trabajaba en un lugar tan desagradable, lleno de borrachos, alcohol, engaños y lujuria. Si, lo que sucede en las vegas, se queda en las vegas; por eso es que la ciudad estaba llena de tanta porquería.

Los casinos y el juego ya no proporcionaba ningún entretenimiento para la joven; como el dicho decía, trabaja en una panadería y te va a dejar de gustar el pan; cierto que aun le gustaba mucho apostar y si se dedicara a eso con sus habilidades, podría mandar a su hermano hasta Harvard; pero no era buena idea hacerte de enemigos en el bajo mundo de las apuestas, a los dueños de los casinos no les agradaban demasiado los "ganadores", o peor aun sería el atraer demasiada atención indeseable, su habilidad bien podría ser tomada en varios sentidos.

Así que mientras tanto ella se encontraba divertida viendo como otros ilusos creían poder ganar algo.

La noche transcurrió lenta, como siempre. Esquivando a algunos manos largas, y declinando las ofertas "de una cita" en manos de unos cuantos borrachos, solo que ahora tuvo que evadir las importunadas preguntas de sus compañeras o algunos clientes referentes a los moretones que tenia en sus largas piernas o en el costado de su rostro y cuello. Le revolvía el estomago el pensar en el tipo de preguntas que harían de sus estigmas si no fuese por la cantidad exagerada de pulseras que tenía en las muñecas.

Y aquí estaba con el enésimo imbécil que la intentaba cortejar, inclusive hasta la había tomado de la cintura, y ahora Rosette estaba en el proceso de noquearlo o de concretar una cita con el para el dos mil-vete-al-diablo.

Una vez librado de el sacudió su cabeza cansada, y siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta que sintió un escalofrió en su nuca como si alguien la mirase. Durante una hora y mas continuo su camino intentando ignorar esa sensación hasta que por fin la situación se hizo insoportable y volteo discretamente... y en efecto alguien la miraba.

Por el rabillo de su ojo logro vislumbrar que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un hombre con una sudadera negra. No lograba ver su rostro, escondido debajo de su capucha, pero lo que si logro ver fueron sus ojos, con un ligero destello rojo... y extrañamente calidos.

Por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron, y se soldaron de tal forma que parecía imposible el despegarlas.

Eso fue lo que ocasiono la tragedia.

Sin darse cuenta de su rumbo, Rosette choco contra un hombre fornido y mal encarada que cuando vio a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo, sonrió de forma lasciva.

-¡Estaba deseando una chica de carne tierna! ¡Y miren quien llega a mis pies! –exclamo el hombre con acento ruso.

-¡Ni lo sueñes cretino! ¡No soy de esas! –bramo Rosette incorporándose.

-¡Pues pronto lo serás! –grito con placer mientras, tomaba a la menuda chica y empezaba a besar su cuello y pecho.

-¡Suéltame animal! ¡¡Seguridad!! ¡¡Seguridad!! -gritaba mientras forcejeaba con el tipo para que la soltara. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraban los mastodontes de seguridad cuando se necesitaban?

Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, una mano por fin vino en su ayuda, y la tomo del hombro sacándola con facilidad del agarre de su agresor, mientras que otra igualmente morena torció un poco el brazo del hombre.

Al instante siguiente la chica se encontraba detrás de su salvador... y se sorprendió al ver que no era nadie de seguridad, sino que el mismo joven de capucha.

-¡¡Largo de aquí imbécil!! ¡¡Esto no es tu asunto!!

-Ayudar a cualquiera que pida ayuda es asunto del que quiera darla... y más si el que la pide es una criatura desvalida –dijo con voz amable pese a la circunstancia.

Rose achico los ojos furiosa y haciendo a un lado que aquel hombre le había salvado de un trago muy amargo estuvo a punto de gritarle alguna grosería.

-¡Ella puede valerse por si misma…! –dijo el otro defendiéndose

-No lo dudo –le corto el desconocido antes de que el otro siguiese en su discurso- pero yo hablaba de usted porque señor, parece que es sordo siendo que no escucho a la señorita replicarle que no deseaba ningún trato con usted.

-¡¡No te quieras pasar de listo, hijo de...!! –y dejo descargar su puño sobre el otro joven, pero con una agilidad asombrosa lo atrapo en una mano, que después cerró y Rose estuvo segura de oír romperse algunos huesos.

-¡Wau! –exclamo en lo bajo la joven.

El hombre soltó un agudo grito, y cuando por fin su salvador soltó su mano, se puso a proferir algunas groserías en ruso.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –grito un hombre de seguridad.

"Siempre oportunos los imbéciles" pensó Rose.

Al final como siempre con los ánimos ya bajos, y el problema resuelto aparecieron haciendo alarde de un par de garrotes.

Corrieron al acosador, y también al extraño joven. Un atisbo de remordimiento sacudió a la chica y tomando al joven del brazo ella misma lo llevo a la salida, los empleados de seguridad parecieron más ocupados con el hombre ruso que parecía no estar muy contento por ser corrido.

La chica rubia decidió que era mucho más correcto y menos embarazoso sacar al joven por una de las escondidas puertas de emergencia. Después de un rato Rose sintiéndose cohibida soltó de su agarre al joven, y este la siguió tan sigilosamente atrás, que algunas veces tuvo que voltearse para cerciorarse que seguía ahí.

Por alguna razón Rose no se sentía asustada, al contrario, se sentía demasiado segura a su lado. No sabía si eso debía o no preocuparla.

Por fin llegaron ante una puerta negra.

-Lo lamento pero parece que ya no vas a poder venir aquí –dijo con amabilidad mientras habría la puerta.

-Esta bien, de todas formas no me están los casinos –le respondió con voz aterciopelada.

Eso capto la curiosidad de Rose. Aunque en cierta forma ya sabia la respuesta.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven no respondió pero la tomo de la barbilla con cariño y giro un poco su cabeza. Eso no la asusto aunque el movimiento la estremeció.

-Esta golpeada –apunto al final, dejando caer su mano.

-Si... mira... fue un accidente... yo iba caminando... -¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa ante la mirada escondida e inquisitiva del joven? Ni siquiera podía ver su rostro, pero podía imaginarse la expresión- es decir... en patines... y entonces... no vi el final de la acera y me CAI

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Rose pudo ver la curvatura del labio del joven estirarse un poco.

-Señorita, usted es una mala mentirosa. Pero bien pudo decirme que "me largara a por mis propios asunto". Agradezco su intento de explicación.

Eso hizo sonrojar a Rose de la furia y volteo su rostro molesta. Pero se mordió la lengua recordándose a si misma que aquel chico le había ayudado.

-¿Es usted muy observado o que? -dijo haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol- entonces dejémoslo todo en un "gracias por ayudarme"

-Fue un placer –le respondió sincero. Rose, no tenia duda de su sinceridad aun cuando en su vida le había visto.

Rio con un poco de tristeza. ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste de correr a aquel extraño? ¿Por qué prefría seguir formando oraciones incoherentes con el toda la noche?

-No creo que haya sido tan placentero.

El le sonrió y tomándola por sorpresa, atrapo su mano y la beso.

-Cuídese, por favor –fue lo ultimo que Rose le escucho decir antes de que el desapareciera por el callejón, entre las sombras donde ella estaba segura el pertenecía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tal vez si debió haber tomado el día libre tal y como su hermano le recomendó. Ahora estaba hecha polvo y con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Levantarse al día siguiente seria una tarea imposible.

Realizando una tarea mas parecida a arrastrar los pies que a caminar, llego a su casa con paso lento. Las llaves sonaron con un curioso tintineo en sus bolsillos cuando las saco para abrir la puerta de la entrada.

La oscuridad le recibió; no era de extrañar pues eran pasado de la una de la madrugada, además de que era un augurio muy bueno, significaba que su hermano no estaba despierto sino descansando para sus estudios y que Henry debía de estar emborrachándose en alguna parte lejos de ahí. Y gastando su dinero.

Rose tembló en la ultima parte de su realización pero aun así entro confiada como siempre.

Todo estaba en su lugar… pero aun así tenia la sensación de que había algo terriblemente mal. Era un escalofrió en la espalda. Terrible y seguro.

Sin saber porque dejo su mochila en el sofá con tanto cuidado como si fuese de cristal; y camino con tal cuidado que estaba casi de puntitas; y espero.

No paso nada, ni escucho nada. Eso era lo mas extraño de todo. Normalmente los ronquidos de Joshua eran tan fuertes como los de ella misma.

Pero un sonido termino siendo captado. Venia del patio. El sonido era extraño como de algo que se rompía o era aplastado. Otro sonido le acompaño como un silbido o un siseo, pero aquel sonido primario atrapo con mayor fuerza su atención.

Con sumo cuidado avanzo al patio y abrió la puerta de metal. Lo que encontró fue… nada.

Lanzo una maldición por debajo de su aliento y se regaño a si misma por haber sido tan paranoica.

El patio estaba tan oscuro como la casa misma, solo ligeramente alumbrado por un foco tintineante, señal de que su vida útil estaba llegando a su fin. Pronto lo tendría que cambiar.

El persistente viento, le rozaba los oídos haciéndole creer que alguien la llamaba. Podía escuchar con difusamente: Rose… Rose… ven aquí…

Pero entonces el extraño sonido volvió a sus oídos, más fuerte que antes. Saco más su cabeza hacia la penumbra del patio abierto, con maleza muerta y restos de ropa sin limpiar. Y en ese rápido escaneo fue cuando lo vislumbro primero.

Una sombra alta y ancha se encontraba inclinada sobre la barda trasera, demasiado grande para ser una bolsa de basura y demasiado amorfa como para ser un cartel o un anuncio.

Con mas cuidado Rose salió de su casa, siendo guiada por la curiosidad, e intentando adivinar la forma de la figura.

Escucho a su costado su nombre. Pero el murmullo era tan bajo que bien podía ser una corriente de aire.

El foco de la entrada tintineo por unos segundos con mayor fuerza y Rose tuvo tiempo para atisbar un poco de la extraña silueta. Tenia la forma de pies en un costado, casi como si estuviesen colgando.

El foco cedió un poco más y por fin dejo de tintinear para alumbrar adecuadamente el resto del patio.

Rose tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar con desmesurada fuerza.

La silueta era un monstruo. Su amorfimidad no daba para otra descripción, y en efecto lo que había visto colgando era un par de pies, dentro de una boca.

Lo más bizarro de todo era que reconocía los pies… como olvidar aquel par de botas de imitación de cocodrilo.

Eran las botas de su tío Henry…

La realización de que había muerto no la lleno de la alegría que hubiese esperado… sino de repulsión y lastima. No era un final ni que remotamente se hubiese podido imaginar, o desear, para nadie.

Su cuerpo estaba helado y rígido, incapaz de moverse, aun cuando cada neurona en su cabeza le gritaba que debía escapar. Ni siquiera el extraño sonido como de nueces castañeando le atrajo su atención de nuevo.

El monstruo pareció buscar el sonido con la misma fervencia que ella, y con un movimiento tan brusco que hizo bambolear los pies en su boca como si fuesen espinacas encontró su mirada con la de ella. El sonido provenía de sus dientes castañeando.

Unos ojos inyectados de sangre le vieron con ira, prometiéndole muerte.

Ella iba a morir, los upo desde antes de que la criatura escupiese los restos ensangrentados del que alguna vez fue su tío.

La criatura se acerco a ella con cautela, no por miedo, sino como con el regocijo que siente un chacal ante un conejo.

Iba a morir. A final de cuentas su vida si sería tan corta como esperaba… pero no significaba que lo deseara.

Quería volver a ver a aquel demonio… quería saber si era su Chrno… quería volver a abrazar a Joshua…

Joshua…

¿Este monstruo lo habría devorado?

El terror lleno de una forma tan intensa su ser que termino despentandola de su shock, y salto de su lugar para y entrar con rapidez a su casa. Cerró la puerta con seguro, aunque sabia bien que eso no detendría por mucho a la criatura que se golpeaba furiosa contra ella.

¿¿Cómo demonios no había pensado en Joshua??

Y él como llamado por sus pensamientos acudió a su lado, colocando presión contra la puerta igual que ella.

-¡Joshua! ¿¿Dónde has estado?? –el alivio se podía escuchar en sus gritos.

-¡Estaba detrás del sofá! –le contra grito, se podía sentir la furia en sus palabras- ¡Demonios, Rose! ¡Te estaba llamando! ¡¡Crei que esa cosa te devoraria!! ¿¿Por qué carajos no volteaste??

Así que realmente si había escuchado murmurar su nombre.

-¿¿Qué es eso Joshua?? ¿¿Y Henry??

-¡No se lo que sea! Henry creyó que era el gato del vecino! –Joshua bajo la cabeza, con una mirada perturbada en su rostro- Intente salir a buscarle, no es que en realidad me preocupase… pero cuando empezaron los gritos supe que sería una total estupidez salir…

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Como una media hora antes de que llegaras. Estaba esperando que la cosa se largara antes de que llegaras; sino era capaz de marcar a tu celular para advertirte que no vinieras aunque me comiera al escucharme.

-¡Joshua! –le grito de forma reprobatoria su hermana.

El chico rubio le sonrió.

-¿Alguna idea, sis? –pregunto recomponiéndose.

Rose pensó con rapidez… o mejor dicho actuó. Tomando entre su par de pequeñas y trémulas manos un costado del refrigerador lo dejo caer sobre el lugar que ella había ocupado, casi aplastando a Joshua, pero el joven reconociendo el semblante desquiciado de su hermana se hizo a un lado. Al final el objetivo se cumplió y la puerta estaba bloqueada.

Los restos de la cena, los pocos vegetales, la cerveza y los cartones de leche quedaron esparcidos en el suelo entre un mar de vidrios rotos y envases cuando el refrigerador cayo con tal estrépito que su puerta se abrió.

Ambos hermanos se vieron por unos segundos compartiendo un mismo pensamiento.

Escapar.

Atropelladamente corrieron hasta la entrada, saliendo a la calle delantera con pavor pero sosteniéndose de las manos para no perderse.

El callejón estaba sumido en una oscuridad mayor que la del patio, ya que ni siquiera las luces de los postes de luz estaban encendradas.

Sin saber exactamente a donde dirigirse corrieron esperando que sus pies los guiaran por el camino correcto.

Detrás de ellos el sonido como de un camión revolcándose los cazaba. Sabían que la criatura ahora les seguía. Sobrevivir era una cuestión de suerte.

Pero Rose estaba dispuesta a empujarla por su hermano, y tomando mas aplomo acelero arrastrando a su compañero con ella.

Podía sentir que el parque no estaba muy lejos. Tal vez algún vecino los viese y llamase a la policía… o control de animales. ¡O un exorcista si ese era el caso!

No le importaba que tan irreal fuese su motivación pero debía cumplir su objetivo. No rendirse era al menos lo único que le podía prometer por seguro a su hermano.

Otra sombra oscura tapo su paso y ella derrapo en la cera junto a su hermano para no chocar.

Con la misma rapidez que la primera siguieron otra y otra. Cinco murallas se erigieron frente a ellos obligándoles a retroceder contra una barda de ladrillos rojizos detrás de ella.

Los dientes afilados de las criaturas refulgían bajo el extraño brillo de sus ojos rojizos.

Rose abrazo a su hermano, como esperando que su pequeño cuerpo en verdad pudiese ser escudo o alimento necesario para los monstruos.

Los seres se inclinaron sobre ellos.

Ella no quería morir. No quería que Joshua muriese. Él no debía morir… ella lo habría visto… lo habría presentido. Él no debía morir, él más que nadie. No su Joshua.

Los dientes afilados se deformaban en sus bocas babeantes que formaban sonrisas sádicas. Y Rose con la adrenalina en las venas y su corazón golpeando contra sus oídos solo esperaba el final con la primera mordida.

Una de las murallas que la aprisionaban se desplomo profiriendo agónicas maldiciones mientras su sangre se esparcía por el suelo formando un lago mas oscuro que la noche.

Su caída dejo un hueco en la formación y Rose pudo vislumbrar un pequeño rayo de luz proveniente de entren te suyo.

El rayo de luz se empezó a desvanecer pero el silencio mortal que se formo cuando la criatura acallo y sus compañeros perdieron interés en llorar dio cada a que se filtrase el sonido de unos pasos tranquilos.

De entre la bruma y la oscuridad salio un joven con un par de resplandecientes ojos rubí. Pero estos eran calidos y conocidos.

-Chrno… -murmuro la joven reconociéndolo al instante. Llevaba la misma sudadera gris que en el casino pero ahora su cabello morado estaba al descubierto.

Rose dejo caer lagrimas de emoción ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermano.

El joven se acerco con más cautela levantando su arma en señal de alarma. Las criaturas sisearon enfurecidas y olvidándose de los hermanos se abalanzaron sobre el chico.

Rose escucho un grito apagado por parte de su hermano, pero en lo único que podía enfocar su atención era en el joven que con pericia se movía entre los seres esquivando zarpazos y mordidas; levantando no solo una sino que dos armas que disparaba con destreza sin fallar a sus objetivos.

Así cayeron dos dejando al otro par aun mas enfurecido y desquiciado. Su salvador apunto sus armas plateadas ante sus adversarios que sisearon con mayor enojo al encontrarse totalmente expuestos a su puntería.

Pero otras seis figuras cayeron de la nada y el joven se veía insignificante ante ellos.

Soltando una maldición ante la emboscada, o algo parecido le vio hacer la chica, el joven héroe soltó la mochila que tenia en sus hombros, y volteando furioso hacia donde estaban los hermanos grito.

-¡Tomen lo que esta adentro y hagan una barrera a su alrededor!

Acto seguido lanzo la mochila en dirección de ´Rose y esta la atrapo entre sus manos con gran pericia esquivando a una de esas criaturas enormes.

Joshua fue corriendo detrás de su hermana para empujarla antes de que uno de esos monstruos la aplastara por error.

Cuando los dos se vieron seguros contra la pared, el joven rubio se inclino para ver el contenido de la bolsa que la joven abrió con frenetismo.

Esperaba una ametralladora o una bomba. De perdida tal vez unas cuantas granadas. Pero lo que nunca espero fueron uno docena de pequeñas crucecitas.

Con el ceño fruncido levanto una.

-¡Genial! –exclamó con sarcasmo- El tipo viene armado a lo "duro de matar" y lo único que nos da para protegernos es ¡esto! –Vociferó mas alto alzando la pequeña antigüedad plateada- ¡Tal vez quiera que les leamos la Biblia o que les hagamos la comunión!

-No seria mala idea… -murmuro la joven con la vista perdida en el contenido de la bolsa.

Su cabeza otra vez se sentía a estallar como si alguien estuviese gritando dentro de ella… y por alguna razón aunque lo que ese alguien dentro de ella no formaba palabras si le comunicaba un mensaje bastante explicito.

Utilízalas…

-¡Vamos, Rose! ¡No estoy jugando!

-Ni yo tampoco…

Nunca en su vida sintió un ataque de su don tan fuerte como ahora; no veía el futuro simplemente, sino que también podía ver su pasado. ¡Su propio pasado!

Uno en el cual sabia como utilizar exactamente estas pequeñas cruces, su única salvación.

-Joshua quiero que me ayudes a hacer una barrera en forma de cruz alrededor de nosotros.

Los ojos de Joshua se abrieron más si eso era posible.

-¡Es que te has vuelto loca! ¡Esas cosas nos comerán…!

-…si nos quedamos aquí –acabo su hermana con una seriedad mortal.

Una sola mirada a esos ojos turquesa y Joshua supo que su hermana estaba hablándole totalmente en serio.

-¿Qué tan grande quieres que la haga? –le pregunto sin saber exactamente lo que hacia.

-Muy grande. Tanto que abarque hasta donde esta el chico de allá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pelea se desarrollaba con bastante fiereza. Aquellos demonios eran de un nivel inferior al de Chrno, pero eso no significaba siempre que fueran tan fáciles de vencer. Y menos si eran tantos.

Con un bufido enojado siguió disparando atinando a brazos y piernas, más que a pechos que eran en donde se encontraba la única parte con la que podría asesinar a aquellos seres definitivamente. Eso al menos solo con unas "sagradas" normales; ya habría acabado hace mucho a estos seres con unas cuantas gospels pero él proveedor de la orden siempre se mostraba receloso en lo que darle armas al joven se refería. El reverendo Remington creo un gran alboroto simplemente para conseguirle ese par de pequeñas 45. Un modelo viejo, pero su favorita. Aunque no tan eficaz como esperaba.

Deseaba no tener que utilizar su forma demoniaca a pesar de la situación. Su tiempo reservado para portarla ya había pasado hace mucho en la batalla contra el empresario falso. Si ahora utilizaba su verdadera forma recibiría una sanción casi tan severa como la muerte… o inclusive peor.

Pero ningún castigo importaba si perdía a aquel inocente par de hermanos. Era su deber, no, su absoluta responsabilidad el mantenerlos sanos y salvos. No les permitiría ningún daño. Antes moriría.

Vio con agrado como la joven ponía manos en la obra y le daba órdenes a su hermano para colocar la barrera de cruz. Aunque aun con la sonrisa complacida que ostentaba se preguntaba como había sido que adivino la forma correcta de poner la cruz, cuando el total idiota de él olvido decírselo.

Decidido a concentrarse solo en la pelea siguió disparando hasta que el número de sus enemigos quedo reducido a solo tres.

Dos de ellos peleando contra el; uno atrás y otro bloqueándole la delantera, no seria mucho problema, pero el que le preocupaba fue el que se separo y con paso rápido se dirigió al incauto joven rubio que estaba inclinado de espaldas para colocar una de las cruces.

Con la sangre helada por el terror y las pupilas de sus ojos contraídas hasta formar un par de rendijas delgadas le grito al joven para que se moviera. Pero su terror se multiplico, si aquello era posible cuando vio a la joven Rosemary correr para salvar a su hermano.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacia cuando corrió hacia la joven.

Rose corría totalmente dispuesta a servir de escudo para que su hermano escapase. No había tiempo suficiente para que ambos lo lograran, y aquella criatura estaba demasiado encabronada como para pensar con claridad.

Pero alguien mas tomo su idea.

El cuerpo de Chrno quedo atrapado entre las fauces de uno de esos demonios oscuros.

El gritos de Rose quedo ahogado entre sus sollozos y veía con terror como el animal cerraba con sadismo sus fauces.

Pero a pesar de la situación en la que estaba Chrno y de que los otros dos compañeros del demonio se acercaban se mostraba calmado, pues sabia que hacer.

Una ráfaga de viento con olor a sulfuro arremetió contra los hermanos lanzándolos hacia atrás y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, literalmente, el demonio que había atacado a su salvador se encontraba reducido a una masa de carne y sangre podrida a unos metros de distancia.

Adolorida por el impacto contra la pared Rose levanto al vista para encontrarse con el soberbio demonio derecho descubierto y ropas negras que hacia un día le salvo la vida.

-Hey, chico listo ya te habías tardado en aparecer ¿Es que te gusta hacerla de emoción? –pregunto Rose en broma.

El demonio le sonrió agradeciendo su esfuerzo pero minutos después volvió a ponerse rígido y serio.

-Terminen de poner la barrera –ordeno y salió de nuevo al encuentro de sus adversarios.

Joshua apretó el hombro de Rose y le dedico una mirada encoraginadora. Ambo hermanos asintieron y se dedicaron a terminar la barrera.

Ya solo quedaba un solo adversario cuando Chrno sintió la presencia de otro demonio aun más poderoso, con un augurio mortal volteo a segundos de ver como un demonio nuevo se dejaba caer sobre la joven no dispuesto a matarla, sino que a atraparla.

Aun a pesar de su increíble velocidad Chrno solo llego a segundos de bloquear a su nuevo enemigo que de nuevo no escatimo esfuerzo para atacar la parte ya lastimada de Chrno.

Soltando un rugido de dolor el joven demonio tomo las fauces, como prensas calientes, del demonio buscando romperle la quijada como hizo con el otro. Pero algo extraño sucedió.

De la frente del demonio sin ojos una grotesca silueta empezó a surgir hasta formar la mitad de lo que parecía ser una mujer. La demonio le miro con malicia, pero en vez de buscar su corazón o su cuello se abalanzo sobre el punto más débil de Chrno. Sus cuernos.

Con otro alarido de dolor Chrno sintió como poco a poco al presión de la mujer y arrancándole los cuernos de su propio cráneo.

-¡Suéltalo! –oyó gritar inútilmente a la joven. Como si este demonio sediento de sangre le fuese a hacer caso.

Pero ella podía hacer algo mejor.

Con un bramido, Chrno busco su voz.

-¡Termina la barrera ahora!

-¡Te matara! ¡Se lo que eres! –grito histérica con la voz quebrada. ¿Estaba llorando?

-¡Te matara a ti y a tu hermano sino lo haces!

Chrno espero que la mención de su hermano la hiera reaccionar. Hubo un minuto más de duda, en el que los cuernos del joven cedieron más hasta romperse a la mitad. Por alguna razón la fuerza de los colmillos de este demonio era tan aprensarte como al del mismo. ¿Qué sucedería primero? ¿La demonio le arrancaría los cuernos? ¿O el le aplastaría su hocico con sus manos?

Casi cuando la batalla parecía perdida para el joven, la chica por fin se decidió.

Una cegadora luz los cubrió a ellos y al oscuro callejón, y por un minuto no hubo nada más.

Por fin la luz cedió, pero cuando la oscuridad regreso ya no estaba cargada de un horrible olor a sulfuro que ni la chica se había dado cuenta que estaba, sino hasta que se hubo ido.

Busco con la mirada a los demonios, pero ya no vio ninguno.

Asustada se alejo más de su hermano buscando algo en especial; que encontró a unos cuatro metros más de distancia.

-¡Chrno! –grito hincándose frente al destrozado cuerpo del chico, ya que había abandonado su otra forma.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo volteo ligeramente hacia ella. Su prerrente y cabello estaban llenos de sangre.

-¿Estas… bien..? –oyó balbucear entre borbotones de sangre al joven.

-¡No puedo creer que eso te importe! –las lagrimas no se escondieron como normalmente ella hacia, siempre intentando hacerse la fuerte- ¡Te estas muriendo!

-Pero… tú estas… bien… -aseguro.

-Mierda, Rose… No tiene el costado derecho –diagnostico Joshua quien también se había acercado al joven, sin que su hermana se diese cuenta.

-Chrno… Chrno –le llamo con aprehensión la joven al ver como el chico se iba desmayando- ¡Vamos! Te tienes que regenerar. Se lo que eres. Te tienes que salvar.

-Yo… soy un monstruo…

-No, tú nos has salvado. Eres un demonio te tienes que recuperar. Eso es lo que puedes hacer…

-No… ella me ha quitado mis cuernos… -sentencio el joven.

Rose dejo caer ligeramente su rostro y se puso rígida.

-¿Sus cuernos? –Pregunto Joshua- ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que morirá, Joshua… que morirá… -farfullo Rose, como ida. Aunque las lagrimas seguían cayendo a raudales desde sus ojos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El joven volteo a ver a su hermana, y nunca antes había visto en sus ojos una expresión mas torturada. Deseaba poder hacer algo por el joven en el suelo en vez de simplemente verlo morir, pero ni siquiera sus "dones" le podían ayudar para salvar al chico. No con una herida tan grande. Y en verdad lo sentía porque él había llegado a ayudarlos.

Pero su sufrimiento no era nada parecido al de su hermana que apretaba la mano de su salvador con tanta fuerza que le preocupaba que ya la hubiese roto. Aunque con la mitad del dorso desgarrado una mano rota era el último de sus problemas.

Repentinamente la vista de Rose ya no se veía llorosa sino perdida… su hermano supo que eso se debía a que estaba teniendo una visión. Tantos años juntos le habían dado la certeza de poder reconocerla en ese estado de trance.

-¿Qué has visto Rose? –le pregunto en un murmullo.

-Joshua…si hiciera algo por una persona… alguien quien me importa demasiado…. Y eso te lastimaría…. ¿Me perdonarías? –le pregunto con una expresión torturada.

Joshua la miro confuso por un instante pero el semblante que tenia su hermana le decía que requería de una respuesta totalmente honesta.

-Eres… mi hermana… y yo confió en tus decisiones… además yo… -su boca se sentía seca- te amo…

-Gracias Joshua… -dijo con nuevas lagrimas la chica y asintió, su mano llegando hasta su pecho y desabotonando los primeros cuatro botones de su blusa.

-¿Qué… que haces? –pregunto sorprendido el chico.

-Algo para salvar a Chrno…

-¿Chrno…? –repitió sorprendido pero expectante a lo que su hermana hiciera ¿Era esta acaso alguna nueva habilidad o truco? Se pregunto.

Pobre chico, probablemente si hubiese sabido lo que ella se proponía.

La chica se inclino ligeramente sobre el chico de cabello violeta y le susurro al oído.

-Tu no te puedes morir… Chrno… porque te he estado esperando por mucho, mucho, tiempo…

-Rose… -empezo a reaccionar él adormilado por el dolor.

-Si, soy yo –le acaricio ligeramente la cabeza- me alegra ver que no me has olvidado…

-Rose…

-No puedes hacerme esto… después de cuatro años de creer que estabas muerto…. No te puedes morir de verdad… -ríos salados caían por sus mejillas.

Él abrió un poco sus ojos rojizos pero ella sabia que su vista estaba tan mal que ni siquiera su silueta podría reconocer.

-Rose…

-No te puedes morir… yo… finalmente lo he entendido. Este es nuestro destino. Esta es la forma en que siempre debemos acabar… siempre es la forma en que yo debo acabar…. Y me siento feliz de ello.

A continuación tomo la mano del chico y la llevo hasta la parte desnuda de su pecho.

-Chrno… yo quiero crear un contrato contigo.

-No… -murmuro con un poco de lucidez en su inconciencia- no lo haré….

-Siempre he esperado para esto... no me lo puedes quitar… Chrno… -siempre he sabido que moriría joven… pero también que volverías… no me arrepiento de nada –le comunico entre lagrimas.

-No… yo no volveré a hacerte esto…

-así es como las cosas deben de ser… por favor…. No quiero que mueras….

-No quiero que mueras tú…

-Por favor… -le rogó de forma mas histérica, sabiendo el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

-No…

-Por favor…

-Detente…

-Por favor…

-Para… no llores… por mí…

-Por favor…

-Ni siquiera me conoces… bien… -logicó él.

-Pero te he amado desde de siempre… -le aseguro ella.

-No llores… -levanto su mano adolorida y hasta la mejilla de la joven y le limpio las lagrimas saldas que recorrían sus mejillas- no quiero verte llorar…

-Entonces no mueras…

-Es inevitable… -asevero.

-No lo es…

-Por favor… permíteme salvarte…

A pesar de la situación las miradas de ambos se encontraron en un pequeño segundo, creando fuego entre ellos, y un poco de penosa lucidez se despertó en Chrno… tal como aquella otra vez, no se pudo rogar al deseo de la chica.

Y Rose supo que había ganado la batalla.

Ella se quito un reloj de oro que tenia en su muñeca… el único recuerdo de su madre. Y lo apretó contra el pecho del joven malherido.

-Yo… Rosemary Christopher creo un contrato contigo… y que este pequeño reloj sea la evidencia de nuestro pacto…

Apretó más con su pequeña mano la grande y morena de Chrno, contra su pecho recordando a la perfección las palabras que había dicho, la primera vez que hizo un pacto con un demonio, las repitió con melancolía

-Ahora tu sangre y mi sangre correrán con un mismo tiempo, Chrno… dos vidas con la extensión de una… por el resto de la eternidad… -y añadiendo con un sonrojo termino- no sabes que gusto me ha dado conocerte… eres mi razón de todo… aunque apenas lo haya descubierto… hasta siempre…

El demonio apretó el pecho de la chica dejando que su sangre se derramara entre sus dedos.

Joshua miraba con confusión el intercambio de palabras entre su hermana y aquel desconocido. Presentía que algo malo ocurriría pronto, desde que su hermana le hizo aquella pregunta retórica. Y no se equivoco.

Alrededor de los dos jóvenes se levanto una cortina de humo y energía estática como con olor a azufre, como la que se había creado alrededor del joven antes de que se convirtiera en demonio… pero esta era más poderosa.

Viéndose empujado hasta atrás a Joshua solo le quedaba esperar y rezar.

Y en medio de todo ese caos, el principal protagonista de esta tragedia apenas iba recuperando la lucidez; o al menos la suficiente para ver el rostro lleno de sufrimiento de la chica y percatarse del terrible pecado que cometía.

-¡NO! –bramo con furia y retiro su mano.

La joven rubia cayó inconciente en sus brazos, fría y mortalmente pálida. Débil y hermosa como una muñeca.

-No… ¿que he hecho…? –la abrazo con mas fuerza una vez que la nube de miasma se disolvió.

-No…

-¡Rose! ¡Rose! –gritaba su hermano que temblando se había arrodillado al lado de su hermana.- ¿¿Qué le ha pasado?? –inquirió sacudiendo al otro joven que milagrosamente se había recuperado.

El joven de cabello violeta dejo en la histeria un rato más a Joshua con su silencio, y cuando este por fin se hubo calmado murmuro casi sin despegar sus labios.

-La he matado… de nuevo lo he hecho… -dijo más para si mismo que para el chico. Porque tenía que recordarse el asesino y el monstruo que era.

Y por primera vez desde hacia cuatro largos años lloró.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bien, otro capi terminado y listo para las especulaciones.**

**¿Rose murió? De antemano les digo que esta es una historia romántica y larga, así que creo que no se puede dar el romance ni una larga duración si la protagonista principal muere. XD**

**¿Qué es el libro de las revelaciones? ¿Qué querían realmente aquellos demonios? ¿Qué sucederá con los protagonistas? ¿Por qué Chrno siempre se termina alimentando de la vida de Rose?**

**Bien, pues todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo n.n**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

"**Rose of freedom"**

**Rose no ha muerto pero por poco lo logra cuando se tiene que enfrentar a un furioso Chrno, molesto ante los más hondo por la irresponsabilidad de la chica, y aunque a Rose no le guste ahora su hermano y ella están bajo la protección de Chrno, lo cual significa que lo están de la Orden.**

**¿Pero ella realmente se dejara caer asimismo y a su hermano de nuevo en las manos de esos desconocidos? ¿Qué cosas será capaz de hacer? ¿Y que otras no?**

**Bien, me despido, agradeciéndoles de nuevo por toda la fe, y deseándoles lo mejor de la vida.**

**Diviertanse y sean felices. ¡Nos vemos en otros quince días! (espero…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, chicos realmente me han sorprendido en las revis de la ultima entrega. En verdad que una a veces cuando se pone a escribir las tonterías que salen de su mente lo ultimo que piensa es que alguien va a extrañar que estas dejen de salir. ¡Pero me he equivocado terriblemente!**

**Supongo que tanto las disculpas como las excusas están de mas (aunque de verdad se las debo a Oriana, Zenlik y , quienes me han pedido un adelanto o una acción directa para corregir mi retraso) pero estos meses he andado de loca y vuelta patas para arriba con todos mis deberes y tareas.**

**¡Pero no crean que no tomo en cuenta sus maravillosos reviews! Que so los que me inspiran para escaparme de la cafetería en los recesos de mi escuela e irme directo al laboratorio de computo para continuar escribiendo n.n**

**Chicos y chicas... ¡Esta historia es para y por ustedes ahora! Yo simplemente me divierto mucho en el proceso de poner las tonterías que la nueva Rose hace y que el pobre Chrno sufre.**

**Así que gracias a:**

**oriana-dono (Esa linda chica que siempre me saluda en el msn, y que me recuerda lo maravilloso que es seguir esciribiendo n.n), SaintZero (tengo tu fic entre los que debo leer, jaja lo unico que me falta es conocer la historia original x.x necesito informarme más), LinaInverse40 (¡mi primer amenaza de muerte! bueno, supongo que me voy a tener que ir acostumbrando T.T XD y creo que en proximos capitulos puede y te de mas razones para que me quieras matar), zelink (jaja quien me envio dos revis, la ultima de ellas para jalarme las orejas por no apurarme a actualizar XD gracias, y espero que este capitulo haya valido la pena por toda la espera; sobre adelantos pues humm... aunque me encantaria adelantarle a algunos creo que termianria enviandole el capitulo al correo personal de cada uno de los elctores... claro si dejan correo), isabel (inentare seguirte el consejo y acortar mas mis capitulos, a decir verdad eso es lo que me suele atrasar mas; pero cuando empiezo a escribir me cuesta dejar de hacerlo), Vicky070 (estudia chica, s elo que te digo... esos repasos de ultimos cinco minutos para el parcial no siempre son muy confiables T.T ojala que hayas tenido suerte),setsuna17 (gracias por el revi mensualn.n), Sarah Starlight (la mas reciente lectora,y que me dejo tres maravillosas y largas revis n.n, espero que tu agonia no haya sido tan prolongada como la de otros lectores ya que al parecer terminaste de leer el ultimo caitulo hace pocos días, disfruta el capi y espero nos sigamos viendo pronto), y por ultimo pero para nada menos importante, mi buena amiga k-chan (¡Claro que me voy a tirar a Edward a la hinchada!¡y tambien a Chrno! XD pero chica esta vez te voy a fallar en el msn T.T ya te mando la explicación por mail, cuidate y sigue escribiendo magnificos fics n.n)**

**Y como siempre gracias tambien a todos aquellos lecotres que se dan una vuelta por aqui de vez en vez aunque no dejen revi.**

**Chicas y chicos, ¡este fic es para ustedes! yo solo me divierto en el proceso de plasmar las tonterias** **que Rose hace y que a Chrno le toca sufrir XD, así que diviertanse en el viaje.**

**Darkness Crusade**

**Chapter 4**

"**Rose of Freedom"**

Después de todas las experiencias paranormales que había vivido… después de todos los hechos extraordinarios que había visto… después de las vidas añejas que había sentido corriendo por debajo de las venas, lo último que Rosemary Christopher hubiese esperado de la muerte es que le supiese a nada.

No había dolor, pero tampoco paz… ni buenos recuerdos, ni Ángeles o parientes saludándola, ni una luz al final del túnel, ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera un diablillo que se la llevase al infierno si ese era el caso.

Solo había mucho frio y… ¿Hambre?

…

¿Era acaso una pizza lo que olía? ¿La muerte olía a pizza? No solo a eso… también olía a ¿alcohol.?

Extrañada Rose abrió con precaución los ojos, y lo primero que le llegaron fueron imágenes brillantes y chillonas que le molestaban hasta causarle dolor de cabeza. Pero conforme pasaron los segundos sus azules ojos pudieron reconocer dos siluetas en contraste con las luces… y unas voces.

-¡Esta despertando! –gritaba con jubilo una.

-Gracias a dios… -murmuro la otra tan bajo que fue un milagro que ella lo captase.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Te dije que esto funcionaria si el alcohol no hacia nada!

Se oyó un respingo de fondo, pero lo que a Rose indudablemente más le interesaba era el pedazo de pan y queso que su hermano tenía en las manos que casi a mordiscos literalmente se lo quito de las manos y lo devoro hasta que no hubo nada más que un poco de salsa en sus dedos.

-Su alma es casi extraída por un demonio y lo primero que hace es comer… -aprecio entre cierto enojo y asombro otra voz masculina- probablemente sea una reacción secundaria o instintiva del cuerpo ante la perdida de una gran cantidad de energía astral…

-No, es simplemente ella misma –aseguro su ahora reconocible hermano.

Ya con su hambre un poco más aminorada la chica que hasta hace unos segundos se le escapo a la muerte empezó a despertar.

-¡Rose! ¡¿Estas bien?! –exclamo Joshua al ver que su hermana empezaba a entreabrir sus ojos.

-Jesús y todos sus santos, Joshua. Deja de gritar tanto… siento como si hubiera mezclado dos litros de tequila con tres de vodka y después me los haya tomado mientras bailaba macarena –dijo Rose mientras se llevaba sus pálidas manos a su frente sudorosa. Joshua suspiro. Esa era su hermana.

-Deja el melodrama Rose… ¿En verdad estas bien?

Rose también suspiro algo cansada. A decir verdad mantenerse despierta le costaba un gran esfuerzo, y ya estaba volviendo a cerrar los ojos para entregarse al sueño.

-¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que…?

Su frase quedo cortada en el aire mientras se envaraba en su asiento como un resorte. Sus ojos turquesa, todavía sin lograr enfocarse a la luz, recorrieron con miedo la habitación. Buscando.

-¿¿Chrno??

-Aquí estoy –El aludido se acerco desde las sombras de la otra esquina. Llevaba un vaso de agua fría que acerco a ella con manos inciertas.

Rose ignoro el agua ofrecida y tomo sus manos, observándolo bien y chequeando que no fuese un espejismo. Después de corroborar que no iba a caer muerto. Se pudo permitir el soltar un suspiro.

-Gracias a dios, estas bien… -murmuro con una sonrisa.

Joshua observo aquel acto con interés. Su hermana no se comportaba de esa forma nunca; ni siquiera cuando el se subió a un árbol y se rompió una pierna. Pero el curioso acto de afecto de su hermana mas que conmover al otro joven pareció que lo enojo.

-Claro que estoy bien –siseo molesto entre dientes- gracias a ti… ¿¿En que demonios estabas pensando??

-Exactamente en eso –replico la chica calmada y un poco fría, ante la violencia con que el le retiro las manos.

-¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que has hecho!

-Claro que la tengo. He hecho un contrato contigo. Se todas las clausulas, estipulaciones, y artículos en mis derechos como contratista –bromeo ella.

-…y las consecuencias. Srita. Christopher no estoy jugando. Lo que ha hecho es irreversible. ¿Tiene una idea de cuanto…?

-¿…Cuánto he perdido? Claro que lo se, y la verdad, es que si las cosas sucedieran de la misma forma lo volvería a hacer.

-¡Es que parece que no le das la seriedad que este asunto requiere!

-Baja la voz. Me duele la cabeza -Le pidió con un gesto de la mano.

Rose se volteo y rehuyo la mirada de Chrno, concentrándose en todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor ¡cualquier cosa menos él! Y el sentimiento de cosquillas en su estomago que se hacia cada vez que pensaba en su nombre desde hacia cuatro años y que ahora se veía reforzado con su presencia.

-¿Qué es lo que ella esta haciendo? –pregunto Joshua cada vez sintiéndose mas como un estupido espectador de una pelea entre una pareja de 50 años.

-Desperdiciando su vida -comento por lo bajo Chrno, alejándose de la chica.

Su semblante hermoso, como el de un modelo, quedo recortado contra las luces de la cocina; y Rose no perdió detalle de eso. Pero su furia era mayor y se forzó a tragar saliva.

-Tu no sabes nada de mi vida –le espeto ella.

-Ni tu tampoco de la mía –le contrapunto el otro- ¿Qué te da derecho a salvarla?

-Un segundo –pido Joshua levantando las manos- Amigo ¿estas enojado porque ella te salvo la vida?

-Si supieras lo que le costo desearías que nunca lo hubiese hecho –le escupió molesto al tiempo que se volvía a voltear hacia la chica- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer contratos?

-Yo… solo lo se –contesto evasiva ella. Realmente no quería tener que explicar como en 24 horas paso de ser un fenómeno en esta vida, a saber que fue un fenomeno en tres vidas diferentes. Genial.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes? –exigió el acercando su rostro al de ella, tal vez esperando intimidarla.

-Lo se de la misma forma que estoy segura tu sabes que este no es el primer contrato que tenemos –dijo Rose con veneno mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de él para demostrarle que no tenia miedo.

-No se de que me estas hablando –la mirada iracunda de Chrno le exigía silencio a la chica, mas que una explicación. Pero si era el quien quería traer el tema a superficie ¡entonces que se aguantase!

-¡Deténgase los dos aquí y ahora! –grito Joshua junto a ellos.

Los dos jóvenes saltaron en sus lugares, ya que no se esperaban que el otro chico tuviese tal fuerza en su voz. Cuando se separaron, pudieron apreciar que en verdad sus rostro s se habían acercado tanto que casi hasta sus narices se tocaron.

-¡Quiero un explicación ahora!

-Joshua ¿No podemos dejarlo para después? –le pidió su hermana. Le dolía mucho su cabeza y necesitaba tiempo para poder inventar una buena historia detrás de todo el asunto del "contrato" no quería hacer sabedor a su hermano de lo que era realmente.

Pero Chrno presintiendo el plan de la chica, sonrió con malicia encontrando su oportunidad para inculcarle algo de responsabilidad.

-En realidad. Srita Christopher, yo creo que el es una de las personas que mas merecen saber todo lo que sucede aquí.

Rose le hizo una discreta señal con la mano en el cuello, para que cortara el asunto. Pero Joshua lo capto.

-Y hablando de cosas extrañas… ¿Quién demonios eres tu? Hasta ahora me he callado el preguntarte por respeto a que mi hermana se moría…

-Gracias… -murmuro la chica.

-…pero no se quien eres en realidad –volteo a ver a su hermana buscando una respuesta ya que ella parecía conocer al chico lo suficiente como para iniciar una discusión con él a cinco minutos de volver en su conciencia. Pero Rose solo tenia su mirada de ".cállate Joshua"; la cual el chico ignoro con maestría.

-¿Ella te llamo "Chrno"? ¿Eres el mismo Chrno que conocí hace cuatro años en aquel convento? –Joshua hizo una mueca intentando recordar su nombre real y no su apodo- ¿Corvin?

Chrno bajo la mirada, dejando que sus cabellos violetas escondieran sus ojos torturados; realmente debió haberle hecho caso a la chica, al menos eso le habría dado tiempo suficiente para inventar una buena excusa también.

-Si –respondió al final. En estos momentos la sinceridad era lo mejor que podía ofrecerles. Pero no supo si era tan buena idea haberlo hecho porque de un segundo a otro el joven se puso pálido como la cal y abrió y cerro la boca como un pez.

-Te dije que esperaras –le siseo Rose- ojala no entre en shock, o peor aun… que vomite.

Asustado Chrno se acerco al chico rubio, e hizo ademan de tomarlo del brazo pero el otro se zafo rápidamente y se alejo.

-¡¡Pero tu estas muerto!! –le grito al fin.

Chrno suspiro.

-En teoría, si fuese humano…

-Tienes razón –dijo Joshua alejandose un poco mas de él- si fueses humano…

Rose frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su hermano, pero decidió mejor acercarse al oído de Chrno.

-Te apuesto un dólar a que ahora vomita…

Chrno se alejo un poco de la joven al sentir su aliento de menta hacerle cosquillas detrás de su oreja. Tendría que hacer una penitencia por la forma en que esa sencilla acción le hizo temblar por dentro.

-Tú… Tú… ¡yo te vi morir! –empezó Joshua, sin darse cuenta de lo incoherente que sonaba lo que decía- Y luego hoy… ¡¿Nos salvas?! Y… y… te conviertes en esa… ese… mono enorme…

-¿mono enorme? –murmuro Chrno, entre sorprendido, apenado y humillado otro un poco apenado. La risa de fondo de Rose no ayudaba.

-… y luego ¡te vuelves a morir! Porque… ¡Carajo nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a una herida como esa! ¡Y de esas cosas! ¿¿Y qué carajo eran esas cosas?? ¡No mejor aun…! ¿¿Qué demonios eres tu??

-Exactamente eso –replico el joven utilizando el mismo sentido que la otra chica uso minutos antes- Lo que soy es eso. Un ser al que ustedes los humanos llaman demonio.

Joshua lo miro desconcertado un segundo y después a su hermana. Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué mas esperabas que fueran esas cosas, Josh? ¿duendecillos?

-¿Tu lo sabias? –pregunto incrédulo.

Ella negó con la cabeza de forma seria.

-No lo sabia. Pero ahora lo se.

-¡Caramba, eso lo cambia todo! –ironizo molesto, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Joshua ¿Quieres que llame un medico? –pregunto amable el susodicho demonio.

-No. Estoy bien, solo dame un segundo –suspiró Joshua por debajo de su aliento.

Los tres esperaron. Uno expectante, el otro confuso y la ultima todavía hambrienta y un poco aburrida. Ya sabia como iba a terminar todo.

-Lo sabia… -dijo al fin Joshua.

Rose volteo los ojos.

-¿el que? –le pregunto.

-¡Que los demonios existen! ¡Y también los vampiros, hombres lobos y demás criaturas sobrenaturales! –le grito extasiado a su hermana.

Después como un rayo se dirigió hacia Chrno y lo tomo por los hombros.

-¡Todo esto es una conspiración del gobierno! ¿¿No es así?? ¡Y tu debes ser una especie de experimento supersecreto!

Ahora parecía que el joven "demonio" era el que iba a desmayarse ante la reacción del chico.

Rose se levanto un poco y jalo de uno de los hombros de su hermano.

-Lo siento, mi hermano tiene una imaginación hiperactiva y una cierta paranoia por las conspiraciones secretas –se disculpo y se volteo a con su hermano- Dale un respiro, Josh. –y después con cuidado coloco su otra mano en le hombro del joven de cabello violeta- ¿estas bien?

-Claro… vaya, he sido llamado de muchas formas, pero nunca "experimento supersecreto" –comento recuperando un poco la compostura.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –le comento la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo lamento –acepto Joshua al final- supongo que me he sobreexcedido… No lo quise decir en esa forma. Yo solo decía… ¡bueno es bastante increíble! Pero ahora veo que no lo es tanto… -comento en verdad asombrado al final.

-Pues ya ves que no ¿O cuantos tipos has visto con un par de cuernos, una cola metálica y una alitas muy monas? –jugueteo su hermana.

-Esto es… es… -balbuceo Joshua

-No te preocupes –le disculpo Chrno- no me he ofendido. A decir verdad, tú me has llamado de la forma mas original que nunca antes nadie me haya dicho…

-¡Es increíble! ¡Un demonio! ¡Por dios! Siempre supe que Rose y yo éramos un par de bichos raros ¿¡pero que tu fueses un demonio!? ¡Es genial! En verdad, me tienes que conceder una entrevista o algo axial ¡Estoy seguro que con tus experiencias podríamos hacer algo aun mejor que Anne Ricci y sus crónicas vampiricas! ¡dios, ya puedo verlo!

-Claro, Josh. Yo también puedo ver venir una película con el papel de Chrno siendo interpretado por Brad Pitt –dijo con fastidio su hermana y comenzando a bajarse del sofá- ¿Podemos dejar esto para después?

-Mi hermana tiene razón –repuso Joshua al final y retomando un aire serio, como si nunca antes hubiese sufrido ese pequeño lapsus histérico- creo que lo importante aquí es saber que eran esos monstruos que nos atacaron.

Chrno asintió, aceptando que los chicos necesitaban saber la verdad.

-Son usurpadores –dijo al fin- demonios de bajo nivel pero con instintos salvajes. Se apoderan del cuerpo de animales o humanos débiles, ya que no pueden pelear contra la posesión. Pero, normalmente no actúan por su propia cuenta, no son muy inteligentes. Y menos en este caso dudo que se hayan atrevido a hacer algo así.

-Nos estaba buscando por lo que somos –aseguro la chica.

-Si.

-Chrno, ¿Pero que somos nosotros, en verdad? –pregunto verdaderamente contrariado el chico rubio.

Chrno suspiro. Esto se estaba tornando mas lento de lo que esperaba. Y entre mas segundos asaran en esa casa, mas serian un blanco fácil.

-Apóstoles. Emisarios de Dios en la tierra –explico con reverencia.

-¿Apóstoles? –siguió contrariado el chico.

--En otras palabras, seres humanos con capacidades muy especiales, y tan grandes como para crear milagros.

-Algo así como sanar a la gente con el tacto –contribuyo Joshua.

-Si –asintió Chrno enfatizando.

-Pero solo lo he hecho dos veces en mi vida…

-No importa, el poder sigue latente en ti. Y por eso hay criaturas en la oscuridad que pueden buscar con fines distintos tus dones.

-Y que hay de mi hermana?

-Ella... –el joven demonio parecía buscar las palabras correctas- es aun más especial.

-¿Por sus estigmas?

-bueno, primero necesito hacerle algunos exámenes para determinar si…

-¿Si soy una santa o si soy la reencarnación de una? –pregunto Rose, saliendo de su silencio voluntario; mientras se levantaba, con pereza- no creo que sea necesario que hagas nada. Yo sola te lo puedo responder.

Chrno frunció el ceño.

-Eso no tiene que ver conmigo. Tú has demostrado tener vastas capacidades paranormales a lo largo de tu vida; pero aun así necesito enviar una muestra de esas capacidades a la Orden para que sea remitida la orden de protección y…

-Espera un segundo ¿la orden? –pregunto pálida la joven

-La organización a la que trabajo. La Santa Orden de Magdala; dedicada al exterminio de demonios y seres paranormales –dijo con solemnidad el joven; pero Joshua pareció no captar o asimilar de forma muy lenta sus palabras.

-Exorcistas, Joshua. Exorcistas. –le palmeo en la espalda su hermana

-Caramba… -murmuro el joven debajo de su aliento- sabia que por ahí debía de existir una organización que se dedicara a eso.

-Si, la hay –escupió Rose con rencor- Pero nosotros no tenemos ni queremos tener nada que ver con ella.

Joshua de repente cayo en la cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿Es el mismo convento donde…?

-Si –repitieron los otros dos al unísono.

-Srita. Christopher… no, Rose –empezó el otro chico intentando razonar con ella- las cosas ya no son como antes. El reverendo Remington no dejara que nada como eso vuelva a suceder, además usted tiene derechos que no pueden ser quebrantados…

-De todas las personas en el mundo creí que tu serias la ultima en pedirme algo como eso. Regresar al lugar donde…

-Por favor, Rose –rogo- esta es la única forma en que puedo estar con ustedes… y protegerlos. Ahí afuera hay una fila de demonios afilando sus garras para tenerte a ti y a tu hermano. La Orden de MAgdala es la única organización que te puede brindar protección ahora.

Rose bufo. Sabia que el tenia la razón, pero aun así…

-¿Por qué me ayudaste a escapar si es tan confiable tu organización? –pregunto ella insidiosa.

Chrno suspiro y se paso una mano nerviosa por su largo cabello.

-Era un niño… -convino al final- uno ve la vida bastante distinta en ese tiempo.

-¡Exactamente eras un niño y ellos te dispararon!

-Hicieron lo que debían hacer cuando un demonio secuestraba a una humana indefensa.

-¿Qué demonios te hicieron? –pregunto ella con incredulidad.

Realmente se debía haber esperado eso; pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera había pensado cual era la forma correcta de actuar. Lo único que había ocupado su mente por los últimos dos días era en que por fin la había encontrado después de cuatro largos años. ¿Pero como debía actuar? ¿Qué era bueno decir después de tanto tiempo?

Ni siquiera el estaba seguro. Pero después de lo que ella hizo esta noche, él solo tenía algo en claro en su mente. Debía alejarse de ella. Irónico. Desear estar tanto con alguien y al mismo tiempo alejarse lo mas pronto posible de esa misma persona.

-Lo que necesitaron hacer. Aquel escape fue un error. Nuestra amistad fue un error. Lo lamento.

Y entonces sin saber exactamente que hacer en medio de ese tempestuoso embrollo en que se había metido, lo único que le quedaba era la frialdad.

-¿Es lo que en verdad crees? –pregunto ella al borde de las lagrimas.

-Si –respondió con una expresión indescifrable.

Rose asintió con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio. No solo sentía como si fuese a llorar, sino como que iba a desmayarse.

¿Era eso realmente todo lo que el podía decir y pensaba después de cuatro años de no saber nada el uno del otro?

Pues si lo pensaba ahora en realidad, pues que se fuese preparando; porque ella lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Lo único que Chrno vio de esa nueva resolución es como ella volvía a asentir con la cabeza y aceptaba ir con el hasta el convento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La madrugada dio paso a la mañana y el aire refrescante de la calle pareció tener un efecto desentumecedor sobre Rose. En medio de la calle viendo el mundo normal; en donde la gente simplemente iba o venia de sus trabajos o pasaba un tiempo de relajación en Las Vegas; parecía imposible el creer que hacia unas horas ella y su hermano habían sido atacados por una pandilla de demonios, solo para ser salvados por su antiguo amigo de la infancia que creían muertos.

Pero a pesar de la normalidad del mundo en el cual Rose se había sumergido los últimos cuatro años de su vida, este día traía un olor nuevo en el aire. El del peligro.

Rose podía sentir como el tiempo se le escurría entre las manos mientras esperaba en medio de la estación de autobuses a que Chrno terminara de comprar los boletos que los llevarían a su ultimo destino. La orden de Magdala, en Nueva Cork.

Ella no podía creer la ironía de la situación. El mismo chico que casi había dado su vida para que ella pudiese ser libre ahora la estaba llevando al mismo lugar del cual la había sacado. Maldita su suerte. Pero a pesar de todo lo que se habían dicho unas horas atrás ella confiaba en él; en esta hora desesperada mas que nunca. Y si el creía que en la Orden había gente de confianza pues ella intentaría confiar en ellos.

Realmente no es que no entendiese las razones de la Orden de Magdala. Es decir, ¿Cuántas veces podían estudiar el fenómeno de estimación en una persona tan joven? Pero por otro lado, los recuerdos de ser sacada de su cama en medio de la noche para luego llevarla a una sala blanca y colocarla en una tabla metálica y fría, todavía la perseguían en sus sueños.

Y su hermano parecía recordar también eso; y como impotente el nunca podía hacer nada, por eso se mostraba tan nervioso sentado en su banca junto a las pocas pertenencias que traían.

Ambos tenían serias dudas de que esta fuese la mejor opción ¿Pero que les quedaba? Su tío había muerto, y la casa en la que Vivian estaba sino hipotecada, si hasta el tope de endeudada. En cuanto los acreedores de Henry supieran que había muerto no se tentarían el corazón de sacarlos de ahí con una patada literal en el trasero.

Henry…

Rose nunca le tuvo verdadero afecto, ni siquiera cuando su tía vivía, y el muy maldito se intento pasar de listo algunas veces con ella. Pero a final de cuentas los había dejado vivir ahí por largo tiempo en su casa y les brindo su apellido, aunque no tuviese lazo consanguíneo con ellos; y aparte él nunca le aviso a la orden lo que sucedió. Probablemente a su propia conveniencia, pero Rose agradecía aun así que no lo hubiese hecho.

Y otra vez la ironía de la situación la golpeaba. La vida da muchas vueltas.

Rose guardo un minuto de silencio por Henry. De todas formas no había mucho que decir.

Al cabo de diez minutos Chrno regreso con una pesada valija en sus hombros y una laptop bastante delgada entre sus manos. Rose nunca había visto una así pero su hermano parecía que si.

-Oh dios, ¿es esa una ibook de Apple con tecnología con un estándar de 802.11b Wi-Fi? ¡Ni siquiera están a la venta!

Chrno le miro con una ceja en alto.

-Ok. Creí que con saber hablar cinco idiomas era suficiente, pero parece que no –bromeo él claramente confundido.

-Esta hablando de computadoras, ignóralo –le aseguro Rose.

-Bueno, como sea. Aquí traigo los boletos del autobús 37B de la compañía Olympic que nos llevaran esta tarde. –informo dándole menor importancia a la pelea de ambos.

Joshua les miro con rencor a ambos, pero su emoción ante los nuevos sucesos era cada vez mayor y mayor.

Chrno ya se había sentado en su lugar e iba sacando mas y mas equipo de una bolsa azul que también substrajo del armario rentado; algunas veces los brillantes equipos sacaban una exclamación del menor de los Christopher que venia acompañada de una pequeña explicación; que cortésmente Chrno aceptaba pero que su hermana ignoraba con suma facilidad.

Al cabo de un rato cuando pareció que todo el equipo estuvo listo y la computadora completamente encendida, Joshua por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Voy a enviar un reporte completo de todo lo que ha sucedido. Después llamare para corroborarlo.

-Espera… ¿Qué tan completo? –pregunto Rose nerviosa.

-Les voy a contar todo –aseguro indiferente.

-¿Con "todo" quieres decir todo? ¿Inclusive "ese" asunto?

-¿Qué asunto? –pregunto Joshua curioso.

-Si también "ese" asunto –dijo Chrno, solo contestándole a la chica.

-¡Estas de broma! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Es mi deber…

-¡Al cuerno! –exclamo tomándolo de los hombros- si les dices lo del contrato ellos podrían.. podrían…

-¡¿Qué es un contrato?! –exigió con voz imperativa Joshua.

Los otros dos quedaron helados sintiendo un ligero deja vu, con la situación de la mañana.

-Joshua, te juro que te lo voy a decir en su momento pero primero déjame solucionar esto.

Su hermano la miro con recelo, pero al final la dejo continuar. Le costaría caro la mentira, sino cumplía su palabra.

Rose le devolvió la atención a Chrno y se inclino sombre el cerrando la computadora de golpe y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Lo mas extraño le pareció ver a joshua, aparte del comportamiento cariñoso de su hermana a con este completo desconocido, es como ambos se sobresaltaron ante el tacto.

-Chrno... por favor. No se los digas –le rogo haciendo una cara que hasta para el mas fuerte era difícil de resistir.

-¿Sino es ahora cuando? Esto es algo que no podemos mantener en secreto. Tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad –murmuro él, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para voltearse.

-Lo mas tarde lo mejor... por favor.

Chrno suspiro.

-Hay solo una persona en la cual confió más que en nadie. Y dependiendo de lo que esa persona piense tomare una decisión...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Chrno, nadie debe de saber esto! –murmuraba con enojo el reverendo Remington a su auricular desde Nueva York- ¿¿Cómo es que esa chica supo hacer un contrato con un demonio??

-Ella dice que solo lo sabe... –contesto no muy convencido Chrno.

Por un minuto no se escucho nada por la otra línea. Y Chrno temiendo que el dinero para el teléfono se le fuese a acabar, reinicio la conversación.

-Entonces ¿Me esta pidiendo que mienta?

-Claro que no, Chrno –contesto el Reverendo un poco distraído, como si lo hubiesen sacado de un profundo pensamiento- Solo te estoy pidiendo que ocultes un poquito de verdad.

-Mhump ¿Por cuánto tiempo podremos ocultarla?

-Mira Chrno, por todos estos años te he intentado protege del concilio; pero tu eres un demonio y sin importar todo lo que yo diga o las buenas acciones que tu hagas, ellos nunca confiaran en ti. Si tu les dices lo del contrato, lo primero que harán será ejecutarte. Y estoy hablando en serio; para ellos tuno cuentas como humano sino como demonio.

-Tal vez tienen razón –suspiro- solo un demonio pudo haber hecho algo como esto...

-Espera un segundo, Chrno. Esto no ha sido tu culpa, tú no estabas conciente cuando...

-¡Pero permití que me arrancaran mis cuernos! –bufo furioso mientras golpeaba el teléfono.

-Eso no termina de sorprenderme. Tú estas catalogado como uno de los demonios más fuertes en la historia. Tú antiguo nombre se encuentra en la lista roja de la orden.

-Lo se –dijo cerrando los ojos con enojo. Porque claro que sabía que estaba entre la lista de los demonios con un poder tan peligroso como para destruir el mundo si lo desease. Ese tipo de lista en el que se escribían el nombre de los demonios que eran "véanlo y dispárenle". O al menos eso fue en el pasado…

-Eres un demonio muy fuerte nunca creí que un demonio de menor rango pudiese… bueno también no eres invencible. Solo eres un chico de diecisiete años, a final de cuentas –aprecio.

-Ambos sabemos que soy mas que eso –desdeño Chrno- Aun así en verdad sentí algo extraño en esa demonio. No me di cuenta sino hasta que se activo la barrera…

-¿Qué fue?

-Fue extraño… era como si algo mas la estuviese contrabando…

-¿Un controlador de mentes?

-No algo aun más poderoso…

-Algo mas poderoso que un controlador de mentes… -cavilo el reverendo- algo capaz de controlar demonios…

-¿Crees que podría ser… "ella"?

Chrno oyó como desde el otro lado del auricular el reverendo se removía de su asiento en un salto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podría ser ella? –cuestiono incomodo el religioso.

-Es solo un presentimiento… una aprehensión terrible en corazón –dijo apretando su pecho inconcientemente- es algo que nunca había sentido. O al menos en esta vida no.

El reverendo suspiro.

-Es muy pronto para entrar en suposiciones. Lo mejor que podemos es rezar para que no sea "ella" y que siga tan muerta como la viste la ultima vez.

-Todos esperamos eso –murmuro él no muy convencido. Las memorias de una vida como demonio no eran gratas par él, pero de entre todas las peores eran sobre "ella". La madre. Y aun cuando sabía que esa entidad había perecido por su pecado... había algo que todavía le instaba a creer que ella seguía existiendo y vigilando sus pasos de cerca.

O tal vez todo eran ideas suyas y se estaba volviendo paranoico por dejar salir por demasiado tiempo su lado demoníaco.

-Aun así no dudo que cualquier demonio por ahí quiera quitarte del camino… al menos uno muy fuerte si lo intentaría. O podría ser que…

-¿Qué?

-Que alguien quiera tus cuernos. Un poder bastante ventajoso. El poder para controlar el tiempo. Eso explicaría porque los demonios se fueron tan pronto y te arrancaron los cuernos…

-¿Cree que venían por mi y no por los chicos?

-Creo que venían por ambos; pero se conformaron con premio de consolación. Por la forma tan poderosa en la que la barrera se activo conjeturo que se debió haber activado a otro nivel gracias a la presencia de dos apóstoles. Cualquier demonio con dos dedos por delante escaparía de eso.

-Si cualquiera por dos dedos por delante –aseguro mientras se sobaba un poco su costado herido. La piel todavía seguía rosa y un poco sangrante debajo de las vendas y su camisa de cuadros prestada amablemente por Joshua; que por cierto le quedaba un poco apretada causándole mas dolor.

Realmente habría tenido un tanto y mas de posibilidades de escapar y acabar con el demonio sino fuera porque tercamente intento que este y el mismo terminaran calcinados por la barrera de energía. Solo un demonio con su sentido común se le abría ocurrido hacer eso. Hablando de querer hacerla de héroe. Pero nunca se hubiese esperado la fuerza titánica de ese demonio… porque realmente no la tenia. Era de alguien mas.

-No dudo que los demonios intentaran alguna otra movida. Debes tener completamente vigilados a ese par de chicos.

-Si eso es lo que piensa… ¿realmente le parece pertinente el no decirlo a la orden?

-Totalmente.

-Supongo que todo esto significa que no nos enviara apoyo ¿no es así?

-Lo mas prudente será que no. No quiero alborotar a todos los demonios de Las Vegas. Además la menor gente involucrada, lo mejor. Chrno tu cuerpo y el de Rosemary se están acostumbrando a una simbiosis; y en tanto ninguno de los dos este listo lo mejor será que no se acerquen a miembros de la Orden. Un contrato entre un demonio y un humano solos e sabe cuando se les ve juntos, y el demonio no este intentando matar al humano. Chrno, la razón por la que un demonio como tu podría estar con un humano es para protegerle.

-Me imagine que diría algo así, por eso compre boletos de camión a Salt Lake City. De ahí pienso tomar otros para Milwauke, de Milwaukee a Atlanta y de Atlanta a Nueva York.

-Calculador como siempre Chrno. ¿Piensas utilizar la ruta 67 para protección y transporte de testigos de una actividad paranormal? Una opción un poco difícil siendo que esta es tu primera vez.

-Pienso tomar las mayores precauciones.

-Supongo que para comprar los boleto primero debiste enviar un informe… ¿enviaste…?

-No, no envié nada relacionado al contrato –comento cabizbajo.

-Sino pensabas decirlo a la orden desde el principio. ¿Por que me has hablado?

-Probablemente –intento pensar- porque necesitaba una razón moral para hacerlo…

-Tun nunca has necesitado una razón moral para hacer o no algo. ¡Eres la persona mas recta que he conocido en esta vida!

-No es que tuviese mucha opción desde el principio… no desde que ella me lo pidió.

-¿Te refieres a que sus encantos te vencieron? ¿A ti, San Chrno? –pregunto burlón el reverendo.

Chrno se lo podía imaginar con su sonrisa de playboy pasándose el mejor rato de su vida a costa suya.

-Me refiero a que ella es mi "maestra" –le contesto seco- ahora es mi señora; y me costó lo indescifrable para al menos pedirle que se lo dijera a usted.

-Chrno nunca creí el día en que llegaría a darte consejos sobre mujeres, pero si quieres uno debo decirte que: Nunca dejes a una mujer saber cuanto poder ejerce en ti.

-Ese es un consejo que de seguro tendré que tomar en cuenta –suspiro apesumbrado el joven mitad demonio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose por pura condescendencia le había concedido a ´Chrno unos minutos de privacidad para que hablase con el reverendo Remington y de lo que se tornase la conversación seria el destino que todos ellos tomarían. Aunque si las cosas no salían como Rose lo deseaba ya tenia algunas amenazas o chantajes preparados debajo de la manga para convencer a Chrno.

Para ella era fácil poder leer a la gente. Y por lo que podía leer de Chrno era que ella tenia un efecto sobre él. No podía asegurar cuanto ni cuan fuerte fuese, pero definitivamente era algo.

Probablemente esa intuición se la podía atribuir mas a su instinto femenino.

La forma en que tembló entre sus manos no podía no significar nada. Aunque si ese era el caso ella también se sintió sobreexpuesta a una descarga eléctrica entre los dos. Algo que en verdad nunca había sentido.

Pero en verdad ella hubiese preferido acompañar a Chrno o a espiarlo a ser bombardeada por las preguntas de su hermano adolescente.

-¿Ya me vas a decir que es un contrato, Rose?

Rose suspiro, realmente no estaba lista para esto todavía. Tenia que darle vueltas al asunto el suficiente tiempo como para quedar en una versión "Light" y de acuerdo mutuo con Chrno. había ciertas partes de lo que era un contrato que quería ahorrarle escuchar a su hermano.

-Te lo explicare cuando seas mayor.

-¡Ya soy mayor! ¡Rose, no te vas a escapara de esta! Y me lo vas a decir ahora.

-¡Bien! ¡Tu has querido escucharlo! –inhalo una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar.

-Bien –le reto su hermano.

-Es como muchas cosas en la vida…

-¿Cómo muchas cosas en la vida? –repitió intrigado.

-Así es –enfatizo intrigante con la cabeza- cuando un humano conoce a un demonio y ambos sienten algo el uno por el otro; aunque sea el sentimiento de sacarse las tripas mutuamente. Sucede algo mágico y entonces es como en las abejitas y las florecitas…

-¡ROSE! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! –grito molesto de que su hermana estuviese jugando con su inteligencia.

Rose simplemente se envaro y sacudió una mano al frente, como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Esta bien –acepto el chico- sino me vas a decir que demonios es un contrato entonces al menos me deberás de decir que hay entre ustedes dos.

Eso pareció atraer la atención de su hermana.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Oh vamos. "Tu no te puedes morir… Chrno… porque te he estado esperando por mucho, mucho, tiempo…" –repitió la única frase que había logrado escuchar de su hermana la noche anterior.

"Oh.Por.Dios" pensó Rose, preguntándose al mismo tiempo que otras frase comprometedoras y cursis habría dicho la noche anterior. ¿Realmente le había dicho a Chrno que lo estaba esperando? ¿Él lo recordaría?

-No se de que me hablas –era la única respuesta sensata que podía darle.

-Claro; y el hada de los dientes es mi novia. Tú no me puedes engañar, hermanita; ese chico realmente te mueve algunas cosas, eh.

-Joshua el hada de los dientes no podría ser tu novia. Ella es rica y sexy ¿Por qué crees que a todos los chicos les encanta dejar sus dientes debajo de la almohada? Y eso que no contamos el hecho de que aparte les paga…

-Muy graciosa, Rose –le desdeño con una mueca su hermano.

Rose volvió a hacer uso de su mano despreocupada y la ondeo en la cara de su hermano.

Pero de un segundo a otro su expresión juguetona y desenfadada cambio por una vacía y distante. Una que su hermano conocía muy bien.

-¿Rose? ¿Estas bien? –la empezó a sacudir pero ella no reaccionaba- ¿estas teniendo una visión? ¡Rose!

Sacudiéndola frenético la pudo sacar de su trance y ella lo empujo hacia atrás con ojos desorbitados.

-Debo detener a Chrno –murmuro antes de salir como bala en dirección a su protector.

Cuando Joshua por fin pudo llegar hasta los dos, ellos ya estaban discutiendo.

-Chrno escúchame bien, tengo un mal presentimiento con eso de ir en camión.

-No, Rose, esta es la forma mas segura en que debemos movernos. No pienso ceder ante esto, ya cedí antes…

-Pero…

-Vamos dilo ¿Te dan mareos al viajar en camión?

-No no es eso, es que…

-¿Malestar estomacal? ¿jaqueca?

-¡No! –y masajeándose la cabeza con los dedos añadió –tuve una visión…

-Mhump…

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué no recuerdas que yo tengo visones del futuro? ¿O solo me estuviste dando por mi lado los dos años que vivimos en el convento?

-No, Rose –dijo tapando mas el auricular del teléfono- te creo. Pero… veras… la clarividencia no es un don "poco confiable".

Joshua vio con horror como su hermana empezaba a temblar. Y la furia que tanto temía se vio representada en una vena saliente en la frente de porcelana de ella.

-Amigo… lo mejor será que te retractes –le murmuro con temor a Chrno.

-¡OK! ¡¿Quieres que te demuestre como es de confiable mi poder?!

Chrno pareció por fin entender las palabras del muchacho; y aunque este era un ataque de histeria normal que presenciaba Joshua de parte de su hermana; esta si era la primera vez que la veía defender su occisión como psíquica.

-Rose en verdad no creo que… -empezó hablando con calma y pausado el joven demonio.

Joshua se sintió viendo una buena película de policías. LA cosa iba así.

Policía bueno (Chrno), intentaba convencer al loco-desquiciado-suicida (Rose) de que no explotara la bomba.

Pero Joshua sabia que mientras el no dijese las palabras mágicas la bomba seguiría en cuneta regresiva para explotar.

-Bien ¿Quieres que te demuestre mi poder?¿Si lo hago cambiaras nuestra ruta de viaje a lo que yo diga?

Chrno viendo el chantaje, y la forma de escabullirse de la primera orden de la chica, acepto su trato.

-Esta bien –convino mientras volvía a su conversación con el Reverendo.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y se alejo.

-Hey amigo, de verdad creo que eso no fue buena idea.

-¿Qué mas me quedaba hacer? –pregunto abatido el chico.

-Pues nada. Pero veras cuando a mi hermana la retan a hacer algo ella… bueno… suele exagerar un poco y hacer cosas estupidas.

-así ¿Cómo que? –pregunto Chrno entre escuchando al joven y escuchando al reverendo.

-Pues… como cruzar la avenida con los ojos cerrados, a hora pico y con la luz en verde.

Chrno abrió los ojos como platos para voltear a ver hacia la calle y en efecto encontrar a Rose danzando en mitad de la calle con un mar de automóviles pitándole.

Joshua solo alcanzo a escuchar una maldición muy poco común para alguien quien ha vivido casi toda su vida en un convento; y después lo vio cruzar como loco la estación de camiones gritando el nombre de su hermana.

-¿Chrno? ¿Chrno? –se oía la voz del reverendo desde el auricular que colgaba solitario.

-¿Reverendo Remington? Tanto tiempo –dijo Joshua cuando hubo colocado el teléfono en su oreja.

-¿Joshua? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Oh nada fuera de lo común… solamente mi hermana cruzo la avenida con los ojos cerrados y Chrno corrió despavorido detrás de ella para detenerla –explico con desenfado.

-…

-¿Reverendo?

-Realmente… no me sorprende de tu hermana.

-No, no mucho.

-¿Esta Chrno bien?

-Bueno un autobús casi lo atropella pero… -dijo achicando los ojos para enfocar mejor el show que sus dos acompañantes hacían en medio de la carretera- epa, ya la agarro… pero parece que ahora un camión los va a hacer tortilla mexicana…. Humm.. no, Rose, logro jalar a Chrno antes de que se las hiciese de héroe e intentase detener el camión con sus manos.

-No dudo que no lo hubiese logrado…

-¿En serio?

-Que te puedo decir…

-¿podría explicarme una duda que tengo?

-Claro.

-¿Los contratos con demonios tienen algo que ver con el sexo?

-…

-¿Reverendo?

Se oyó un carraspeo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Joshua… yo… ejem. Creo que eso es algo que debes aclarar con tu hermana.

-Pero reverendo…

-Escucha Joshua, esta línea no es muy segura y hay cierta información que necesito que le des a Chrno…

-Reverendo ¿esta evitando mi pregunta?

-La dirección que te voy a dar es de un cargamento de municiones y equipo que tenemos cerca de La zona norte de las vegas… -continuo el clérigo, obviamente ignorando la pregunta del chico.

Pero no importaba la palabra "municiones" capto por completo la atención de Joshua.

-Déjeme consigo una pluma y seguimos hablando de negocios, Señor.

Del otro lado de la avenida Chrno y Rose estaban en una posición que muchos de los transeúntes que estaban pasando por ahí pudieron haberla considerado pervertida de no haber visto con anterioridad como la chica rubia cruzaba la carretera prácticamente bailando una mezcla de reggaetón con ballet mientras el chico de cabello violeta la intentaba atrapar al mismo tiempo que evitaba ser aplanado por los alegres turistas y ciudadanos de Las Vegas.

-¿En… que… demonios… estabas… pensando? –pregunto sin aire el chico sobre ella.

-No iba… a… dejarte… ganar esta… -le respondió también bastante acalorada.

-Pudiste haber muerto… ¿Es que no te… importa?

-He dejado que me importe demasiado por toda mi vida… ahora me pienso relajar –dijo recuperando su aliento.

-¿De que hablas?

-yo siempre espere que tu… siempre soñé que tu fueses quien…

-¿…Quién tomara tu vida? –termino su frase horrorizado.

Ambos se vieron desafiantes a los ojos. Estaban tan cercas que al respiración acompasada de uno le golpeaba la nariz al otro.

-Este tiempo que estoy viviendo es extra –Rose se encogió de hombros.

-¿O sea que piensas vivir hasta que yo te diga lo contrario?

-Creo que si las cosas fuesen de ese modo yo sería las que llevo de perder.

-Te equivocas –le contradijo, convencido de que el nunca intentaría nada para dañarla a ella, y que si se lo pidiese el se aventaría a la avenida en ese mismo instante.

-Como sea... ¿He ganado la apuesta, o tengo que dejar que sigas apretando mi pecho?

Chrno volvió a probar la anchura que podían alcanzar sus ojos y retiro con espanto su mano del lugar suave y calido en el que había descansado los últimos quince minutos.

-Supongo que eso es un si… -murmuro ella triunfante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El "Casino Royale", el "circus circus", el "Paris", el "excalibur"… todos los grandes hoteles de las vegas se despidieron de Rose hacia media hora mientras ella veía con una gran sonrisa como iban saliendo de la ciudad por la carretera 95.

-"Adiós a Las Vegas" –exclamo con una gran sonrisa y sacudiendo su mano con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla.

-Srita. Christopher podría tener mas cuidado –bufo molesto Chrno desde el asiento conductor del viejo chevy impala de 1967, que Rose describió como "el auto de sus sueños" en cuanto lo vio en aquel negocio de mala muerte para venta de autos.

A Chrno no le sorprendería que fuese robado (N.A. Si alguien ha visto "Supernatural" reconocerá el modelo XD). Pero gracias a Dios esta vez contando con el apoyo de Joshua impidieron que Rose se fuera al volante. Después de veinte minutos de verla saltar y gritar empezaba a dudar de que no hubiese sido mejor cederle las llaves de su limosina. A lo cual cuando lo sugirió, Joshua, empezó a ser quien tenia un ataque de pánico.

Así que de luchar con dos neuróticos, prefirió solo tratar con uno.

Rose se metió después de despedirse del ultimo cartel que rezaba las Vegas y le saco la lengua a Chrno, llamandolo amargado.

En verdad, Chrno había escuchado historias de gente que hasta lloraba por tener que salir de esa ciudad de pecados y placer, pero nunca había esperado encontrarse con alguien que diera brinquitos de felicidad.

-Déjala ser –murmuro Joshua desde el asiento trasero, absorto en la computadora de Chrno; quien después de confesar que a duras penas sabia utilizar el correo se la cedió a Joshua quien prometió solemnemente que sacaría el potencial completo del aparato. Chrno no supo si interpretarlo como algo bueno o malo.

-Para nosotros en esa ciudad no hay ningún lazo que nos ate… solo muchos recuerdos tristes que nos persiguen –continuo Joshua sin despegar los ojos del monitor- así que para nosotros, esto es mas una nueva aventura... un comienzo.

-Bonita aventura la que están viviendo –dijo Chrno con un sarcasmo acido.

Rose por fin se había calmado en su asiento, y pensó en todo lo que dejaba a atrás. Una casa llena de recuerdos dolorosos y noches de llanto y soledad; Una ciudad que la instaba al pecado y a utilizar sus poderes, pero a un alto costo; un par de trabajos en que la explotaban, utilizando ropa sexista contra la que iban todas sus creencias.

Pero también estaba dejando atrás a buenas amigas, y a una etapa de su vida en la cual no escucho nada de demonios, estigmas o fantasmas. Dejo de ser solo una chica normal. En cierta forma si había muerto, porque atrás había quedado Rosemary St, Claire. Era tiempo de volver a ser Rosemary Christopher.

Aunque eso iba a ser increíblemente difícil con un par de mujeres muertas en su cabeza que constantemente la bombardeaban con sus recuerdos para ver cual de las dos podía seguir viviendo en ella. O al meno así se sentía, cuando era ultrajada con los recuerdos de alguna de ellas dos.

Pero el árido desierto de nevada se abría con un color rojizo y calido al atardecer, bienviniendo a sus nuevos viajeros

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

"**In the road"**

**Rose y Chrno tienen una amena platica con Joshua acerca de lo que es un contrato; pero en ves de tomarlo de la forma que ellos esperaban, él les brinda la idea mas descabellada o brillante que se les pudo haber ocurrido.**

**Por otro lado la frialdad de Chrno no puede durar mucho contra la calidez de la personalidad de la chica y puede que el calor del desierto y su compañía le hagan ver que por mucho que lo intente algunas cosas no se pueden negar.**

**Una terrible realidad se abre a sus ojos después de ver las noticias y un almacén hasta el tope de armamento militar los espera como un oasis en medio del desierto, cuando toman la siguiente resolución que cambiara sus vidas.** **Literalmente.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nos vemos de quince días chicos... o al menos eso espero x.x ¡Cuidense! y como siempre les agradezco a todos por las revis , sean cortas o largas n.n, porque mientras que sean lo que piensan en verdad del capitulo es lo que mas importa. n.n Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo para hacer la actualización quincenal del capitulo. No me detendre mucho aqui, así que me ire deirectoa losa gradecimientos, de la manera mas breve posible.**

**Los agradecimientos que nunca faltan a:**

**LinaInverse40, oriana-dono, Sarah Starlight, Sunako Hatake, Ichi - Ichi y finalmente a mi amiga del alma k-chan.**

**Me gustaría dejarle un agradecimiento personal a cada uno de ustedes, poruqe sepan que leo con detenimiento los revis; pero sino estes fic se haría larguiiiseimo, y prefiero no distraerlos demasiado de la lectura.**

**Así que sin más les dejo el capitulo.**

**Darkness Crusade**

**Chapter 5**

"**Into the road"**

La fiesta había sido aburrida. Todas las fiestas de gala lo eran. Solo era una oportunidad para hacer negocios, vestidos de forma muy mona.

O al menos eso pensaba Eve Christopher. Pero ese era el precio que se debía de pagar por ser parte de la familia Christopher y por estar casada con un ávido hombre de negocios como lo era su Richard. Aunque eso nunca lo hizo frió ni calculador como se esperaría del hombre que acrecentó en un cincuenta por ciento mas la fortuna de su familia; no, al contrario; él fue tan bueno y caritativo que cumpliendo el ultimo deseo de su bisabuela hizo conservar el apellido Christopher en sus hijos, en vez que el suyo.

Pero habían otras cosas más que se heredaban con el apellido Christopher. Y ella lo sabia bien; ella quien heredo capacidades que durante generaciones no se vio en su familia.

Como por ejemplo la del presentimiento. Ese malestar en su pecho que la acompaño desde aquella mañana mientras hacia el desayuno a su familia; mientras llevaba a sus pequeños a la guardería; y mientras aguantaba el deseo de bostezar cuando el Sr. Cliver volvía a relatar su historia de cómo pesco un Marlin de 6 kilos durante la fiesta de cocktail.

Pero el día casi había acabado y ahora solo quedaba regresar a su casa a descansar. Probablemente Rose y Joshua ya debían estar dormidos, ni siquiera su energía les habría alcanzado para mantenerlos despiertos. Y además Hanna ya los habría cansado con alguna historia. Pero eso no quitaba que su deber como madre fuese ir hasta su cuarto y darles un beso de las buenas noches a cada uno en la frente; probablemente tendría que volver a arropar a Rose. Ella siempre tiraba sus sabanas.

Eve miro a su esposo y con sus dedos largos trazo las líneas de las ojeras que el ostentaba debajo de sus ojos turquesa; él sonrió y sin despegar los ojos del camino tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos.

Ella deseo que esta paz dentro del carro durase por años; pero se estaba engañando a si misma. Algo iba a salir terriblemente mal. La tormenta ya venia en camino.

La fiesta había sido en una residencia alejada y fuera de la ciudad, por lo que les sorprendió escuchar algo caer sobre el techo del auto.

-¿Será un pájaro muerto? –pregunto su esposo, e hizo ademán de querer estacionar el auto a un costado. Pero su esposa lo tomo de la mano y le hizo un mueca para que no lo hiciera.

Después vinieron los rugidos y por último los rasguños y golpes intentando abrir el techo. Eve veía aterrorizada como su esposo zigzagueaba peligrosamente el auto para librarse de su horrible pasajero. Pero sus intentos eran inútiles; él tan solo era humano.

Una curva demasiado peligrosa y escondida por la oscuridad salio de la nada. Y el auto irremediablemente callo.

Gritos, sonidos metal chirriante y un gran estruendo. Después el fuego y el dolor. Pero eve Christopher seguía viva. Volteo a su costado intentando encontrar a su esposo del lado del conductor, pero no había nada mas que metal y fuego. Su instinto de supervivencia le gano y como pudo arrastro su maltrecho cuerpo fuera del vehiculo. Aunque sabía que era inútil. Porque lo que los había guiado hasta ese borde todavía seguía vivo y esperándola afuera para terminar su trabajo.

Un demonio.

¿Pero como? ¿Por qué? Era por lo que eran ella y sus hijos. No, no era eso. Sino ya habrían matado a toda su familia; y ella todavía podía sentir a sus pequeños durmiendo placidamente en sus camas, inadvertidos de lo que sucedía.

No, no era de que los quisieran ver muertos. O al menos, no a sus hijos. Es que los querían a ellos dos, literalmente fuera del camino. ¿Pero quien? ¿Por qué?

Solo podía pensar en una cosa capaz. En aquella secta que desde que su pequeña demostró ser lo que era, quiso ponerle las manos encima.

Pero llegar a estos extremos... un demonio.

El aire golpeo sus heridas abiertas y movió su pelo rubio. La criatura la esperaba afuera con ojos hambrientos y azules.

El dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Pero no era físico; sino que era el de saber que su hija despertaría dentro de poco atormentada por la sangre y la tortura que ahora sufriría.

Pero poco sabía que diez años después ella seguiría despertándose atormentada por esa misma masacre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus padres, sus queridos padres. Ya no podía recordar sus rostros, ni sus nombres. Pero todavía podía ver la sangre detrás de sus ojos y el olor de ella en el aire. Activaba su furia. Sus padres que le habían dado la vida. Ni siquiera gozaban con la dicha de ser recordados por su propia hija. Se merecían mas que eso. Se merecían venganza.

-Rose ¿estas bien? –pregunto un atormentado Joshua de dieciséis años.

Rose le miro secándose el sudor y las lagrimas de su cara. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que soñaba eso. Y desde que despertaba a su hermano con sus gritos en medio de la noche.

-Si, estoy bien –aseguro, pero su voz todavía temblaba.

-No seas tonta, Rose. No lo estas. Dime ¿has vuelto a soñar con ellos?

Realmente no había nadie que la conociera mejor que su hermano. Rose suspiro, y aparto la mirada de él.

-¿Qué hora es? –cambio el tema, aprovechando que por la ventana el día aun se veía oscuro.

-Quince pasadas las seis –contesto él, vencido.

-Será mejor que nos cambiemos. Chrno, se nota que es un madrugador.

Y en efecto cinco minutos después tuvieron a su protector tocando la puerta de su habitación de motel y ordenándoles que estuviesen listos para el desayuno y con las maletas ya preparadas.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierto? Oh, claro. Porque eres vidente.

-No –dijo ella mientras elegía un cambio de ropa- él es un tipo que ha vivido casi toda su vida en un monasterio donde dan la misa en la madrugada ¿Qué mas podías esperar?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las pesadillas de su niñez no eran lo único que había turbado a Rose aquella triste mañana sin sol. Sino que también la acosaban los recuerdos de lo que a penas se iba a venir. Sus poderes se habían acrecentado considerablemente desde aquella tarde cuando sus estigmas volvieron. Ahora era imparable y estaba segura que con la suficiente dosis de adrenalina y por la mano de dios sería capaz de ver las cosas hasta con minutos de antelación. Aunque no siempre todas las cosas que veía eran agradables.

Realmente esa era una muy triste mañana. Y como no podía cambiar el pasado ni evitar el futuro, decidió vivir el presente. Y no había mejor manera de vivirlo para ella que comiendo. Por eso sin detenerlo a pensarlo dos veces pidió: un plato completo de huevos con tocino; cinco hot cakes y una malteada de fresa.

Necesitaría la energía.

Su hermano tampoco pudo escapar de la tentación y termino pidiendo también unos hot cakes con jalea de zarzamora. Chrno por otro lado se conformo con un café y una tostada.

Cuando Joshua vio que su hermana hubo acabado la mitad de su desayuno, supo que ese era un buen momento para continuar sus indagaciones.

-Chrno –lo llamo claramente, sacándolo del ensimismamiento en él que estaba.

-¿Si? –pregunto con cortesía.

-Sabes me he puesto ha investigar la información que tienes en tu computadora...

-¿En serio?

-Si y he encontrado algo bastante interesante en unos archivos encriptados que tenias ahí...

Chrno frunció el ceño. No entendía bien lo de encriptado, pero le daba mala espina.

-¿Decían algo como: "ultra secreto"?

-Claro que si.

-Joshua –le reprendió Chrno.

-Mejor pedir perdón que permiso. Puedes culparla a ella por mi educación –comento señalando a su hermana, que molesta empezó a balbucear palabras sin sentido entre su boca llena de panquecas.

Chrno suspiro.

-Todo esto tiene un punto... ¿Qué encontraste?

-Un poco acerca de nuestros visitantes de la otra noche. Y acerca de los contratistas... lo cual me deja intrigado, por lo que ustedes mencionaban el otro día acerca de su "contrato"... –insinuó con cautela el chico.

-Joshua, estamos comiendo –le recrimino su hermana, engullendo a velocidad luz, todo el contenido de su boca- ¿No podemos dejar ese tema para después?

-¿Sino es ahora cuando? –dijo Joshua.

-Pues... –intento darle la vuelta la chica. Pero no fue tan rápida como Chrno.

-A decir verdad, Srita. Christopher, creo que este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro para explicarle a su hermano lo que es un "contrato". Tal vez él pueda ayudarnos a que vea la gravedad de lo que hizo. Y creo que su hermano merece saber la verdad –le espeto todavía resentido por su irresponsabilidad.

-¿Qué verdad? –volvió a preguntar mas calmado, pero con el mismo aire exigente.

-La verdad de un contrato –contesto Chrno ante la mudez de la chica- Porque cuando un humano crea un contrato con un ser como yo, el precio que se ha de pagar es el alma.

-¿El alma? –volvió a inquirir él, asustado- Creí que era una especie de simbiosis entre un demonio y un humano.

-En un demonio muerto, sin cuerpo, si. Pero no en un ser como yo, que tengo por así decirlo "vida". Aunque como en toda forma de vida, mi cuerpo como demonio tiene que alimentarse. Y es de eso es de lo que los seres como yo se alimentan. De almas humanas. Somos como sanguijuelas o vampiros que mediante nuestros cuernos extraemos la energía de la fuente de vida misma sin que el resto de la humanidad lo note. Pero cuando un demonio ha perdido sus cuerno, entonces eso se vuelve imposible y con el tiempo morimos lentamente o con la normal rapidez de un humano.

-Pero tu has perdido tus cuernos… -murmuro Joshua realizando poco a poco la verdad.

-Estupidamente –se regaño a si mismo- Si mis heridas no hubiesen sido tan graves al menos...

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

El joven de cabello violeta suspiro.

-Lo que tu hermana hizo fue un intercambio paulatino...

-¿En pocas palabras?

-En pocas palabras tú hermana a intercambiado años de su vida para que yo pueda estar aquí frente a ti. Gracias a su "acto altruista" su vida no pasara de los cuarenta.

Joshua abrió sus ojos espantado.

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo… -murmuro el chico, blanco como la cal.

-No, Joshua. Es la verdad –suspiro- desearía que no lo fuese.

El pobre chico tenia la misma expresión que la noche cuando Chrno los salvo. Pero esta vez parecía menos asustado, aunque su color era el mismo de alguien terriblemente enfermo.

-Genial, Chrno ¡No tenias que aterrarlo así! –chillo Rose enojada, que no pudo mas que servir de oyente a través de toda aquella conversación.

-¿Había otra forma de decirlo? –le pregunto él irritado.

-¡Miles!

-Pero esa es la única. Cada minuto que pasa es tiempo que succiono de ti –Chrno bajo sus ojos que quedaron escondidos debajo de su cabello violeta- Esto es algo que le debí haber informado a mis superiores te guste o no. Y si ellos deciden que lo mejor es prescindir de mi, entonces…

A Rose le dio un escalofrió al entender lo que él quería decir con prescindir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con prescindir de ti? –pregunto Joshua con un hilo en la voz. Su rostro pálido no parecía poder decidirse si ceder ante la furia o la impotencia.

-Matarlo. –le especifico su hermana.

-¿¿Serian capaces?? –inquirió el joven; de repente la inminente muerte de su hermana no era tan apabullante como un sórdido asesinato.

-Seria la única forma de que tu hermana recupere su vida -aseguro él- Los años que ella me dio a cambio nunca regresaran; pero mientras yo siga con vida ella vivirá cada vez menos y menos.

-¿Y el entregar tu vida es la única forma?

-Si.

-¿Estas pensado en matarte? –pregunto Rose fuera de si- ¿es que lo que hice no significa nada para ti?

La mención de un demonio suicida pareció traer de vuelta a Joshua quien por fin pudo asimilar la verdad de toda la situación. Rose se había condenado a morir; pero Chrno no lo permitiría. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

-Espera, Chrno. Esa me parece la idea mas ridícula que nunca hubiese escuchado.

-¿Cuántas veces mas debo de repetir que con cada segundo que yo viva es uno menos para ella?

-Mira, ya he entendido el panorama general de la situación. Sigo sin saber que implicaciones tiene su contrato. Y realmente no me importa. Si Rose sabia que esa era la única forma de salvarte y aun así decidió hacerlo, no creo que seas tu el que decida si es bueno o no acabar con tu vida para regresarle la suya. Si de todas maneras ella ha... –las palabras parecían perdidas en la sequedad de su garganta- perdido tanto tiempo... entonces no creo que merezca que tu hagas algo así...

-¡Gracias, Joshua! Por fin alguien me comprende... –su hermano le dedico una mirada asesina. Ese no era momento de celebrar.

Chrno se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Estoy matando a tu hermana… -volvió a repetir simplificando el hecho.

-Ya lo entendí. Pero si estas dispuesto a morir por ella entonces creo que no es tu culpa. Ella ha hecho una elección y un sacrificio; y a nosotros no nos queda mas que respetarlo. Por mas egoísta que haya sido –añadió con dolor volteándola a ver.

En unos cuantos minutos la mente de Joshua había exprimido unas cuantas ideas a la información adquirida recientemente; y unas cuantas soluciones se abrieron en ella.

-Bien, básicamente ese contrato que ustedes dos tienen es: ella te da su alma o tiempo de vida o como le llamen, a cambio de que tu sigas viviendo… ¿y nada mas?

-Básicamente si –contesto Chrno apenado y sin poder ver al chico a los ojos.

-¿No superpoderes, ni conocimientos supremos, ni nada?

-No mientras siga conteniendo esta forma física.

-¿Cómo esta eso?

-Veras.. los demonios ya no son como antes. Ahora ninguno tiene forma física. Ellos posesionan a un humano, y mientras el humano este conciente de lo que sucede y lo acepte se le llama "contrato". Ese tipo de demonios si brindan a veces superpoderes…

-Pero tu no eres ese tipo de demonio –aseguro Joshua, sin preguntar.

Rose cada vez se mostraba mas y mas interesada en el asunto. ¿Qué estaría maquinando la mente adolescente de su hermanito?

-La verdad no lo se. Yo… -esto le era en verdad difícil de definir- soy un hibrido por así decirlo.

-¿Mitad demonio-mitad humano?

-No –le contesto Rose- el es completamente demonio, pero…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntaron al unísono el demonio y el chico.

Rose volteo los ojos.

-Conocimiento supremo. Sabe...

-Es difícil de explicar –Chrno retomo la respuesta a la pregunta de Joshua- soy nacido de una humana… pero mi cuerpo, es de demonios… -su mirada perdida parecía buscar las respuestas en las formas de la pared- pero a veces cuando estoy muy débil, como demonio… mi cuerpo puede no llega a verse muy afectado por el agua bendita, u otros artículos religiosos…

-O sea que a veces puedes llegar a ser humano.

Los tres se quedaron cavilando sobre eso.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo para el contrato que tu y Rose tienen? ¿Si te convirtiese en humano ella podría vivir mas?

-Ni idea –contesto él sincero- nunca antes supe de un contrato como este. A decir verdad, no creí que algo como yo pudiese hacerlo.

-Pero lo hicimos ¿no? –pregunto ella insegura.

-Aparentemente, si –contesto con voz templada él, acariciando un poco su costado todavía herido.

-Pero debe de haber alguna opción para romper el contrato; claro, sin que tu te mueras –se corrigió al final el chico.

-No sabría de otra que no fuese recuperar mis cuernos…

-¡Eso! ¿y porque no los buscamos? –exclamo emocionado el chico.

Rose y Chrno le miraron como gran sorpresa, como se mira a un genio… o a un loco.

-imposible –refuto Chrno.

-excelente idea –apremio Rose.

Contestaron al unísono los otros dos.

-Rose, mi prioridad es llevarlos sanos y salvos a la orden… -empezó Chrno.

-Pero, en serio ¿Qué cara crees que pondrán cuando sepan lo que hemos hecho? ¿Yo no dejare que te maten por mi culpa.

-Yo ya estoy muerto.

A Chrno no le paso por alto darse cuenta que la chica otra vez se preocupaba mas por él que por ella misma ¿Qué si le harían algo? Cualquier cosa que le hicieran seria poco castigo para el pecado que había cometido. No podía creer que en un momento de debilidad y dolor hubiese condenado de esa forma el alma de esa pobre y linda chica que fue su mejor amiga.

-Eso no importa, Rose. Además estoy seguro que si hay una pequeña posibilidad de encontrar al demonio solo será con la ayuda de la orden.

-Pero que hay de la vida de Rose, ¿Qué no dijiste que con cada segundo ella tenia menos tiempo? –insistió Joshua.

Él no respondió. Joshua lo miraba como si de verdad sus ojos pudiesen hacer algo para convencer al otro joven. Y Rose por su lado se mordía el labio pensando si debía jugar su mejor carta ahora.

-Chrno –le llamo cautelosa- ¿y si yo te dijera que se donde esta el demonio?

Las pequeñas orejas de chrno parecieron levantarse un poco y un brillo plateado se antevió en sus rojizos irises.

-¿Cómo es que podrías saber eso?

-Bueno, no se donde esta ahora, pero se donde podría estar…

-¿Has tenido una visión? –le pregunto su hermano.

-No, solo eso –contesto ella petulante- Chrno ¿y que hay si te dijera que es lo que ellos están buscando?

Chrno la miro receloso por un minuto, hasta que por fin hablo cortando la tendió que se había formado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

-Entonces yo tendría que preguntarte ¿Qué es?

-El libro de las revelaciones de Maria Magdalena que ella escribió de su puño y letra en 1867…

Joshua parpadeo sin entender varias veces. Y el rostro de Chrno se volvió sombrío e inescrutable.

-El poder de los santos es muy grande… -murmuro el demonio.

-No lo se porque sea una santa. Lo se porque lo recuerdo, porque fui yo quien escribió ese libro –continuo Rose.

-Entonces ¿no seria mas fácil hacer una copia? –pregunto Joshua desde el asiento trasero, pero su hermana lo ignoro.

-Es solo un viaje en auto de unos cuantos días –intento convencer a Chrno.

-No, es demasiado peligroso… además mis poderes, no puedo utilizarlos, a menos que… te utilice –comento con pena, ya que la idea no era tan mala.

-Que es peor Chrno ¿perder la vida lentamente durante meses y con la incertidumbre de si encontraran al mentado demonio o no? ¿O perder una gran cantidad pero peleando y sabiendo que nuestra meta esta mas cerca de lo que nunca ha estado?

-Lo dices como si esta también fuese tu batalla… -bufo él molesto.

-Y lo es. Siempre lo ha sido ¿O no es por eso que mis padres murieron?

Un terrible tensión cayo en ese pequeño espacio delimitado por unos asientos de plástico rojo, tanta que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

Joshua también puso una cara indescifrable. había sospechado hace mucho que sus padres pudieron ser asesinados. Un accidente de transito con cuerpos mutilados. No es algo que sucede muy a menudo. Pero el saber que ese asesinato pudo haber sido ocasionado por seres sobrenaturales, repentinamente hizo que todo encajase.

-¿Y que esperan conseguir con todo eso? ¿vengarlos? Ellos están muertos, Rose. No van a volver, lo siento –le reprendió Chrno, adivinando las intenciones de la chica.

-Yo solo no quiero la verdad –pidió ella sincera- Este poder es molesto, a veces es fuerte y me muestra los hechos tan claros como si estuvieran sucediendo. Pero la mayoría del tiempo solo me envía migajas… migajas que me quieren guiar a una verdad mayor. Y esta oportunidad es la que he estado esperando toda mi vida.

-El día de ayer dijiste que lo que mas esperabas de tu vida era morir. –le recordó el enojado, ante su insistencia. Pero no podía creer lo increíblemente difícil que era negarle algo cuando ella le veía con ese par de hermosos ojos turquesas y llorosos.

-Tu dijiste que me buscara otro motivo para vivir ¡Pues este es!

-Es demasiado peligroso. Piensa en tu hermano

-¡Hey yo estoy aquí! ¡Y quiero decirles a ambos que no tengo cinco años! ¡Puedo cuidarme solo!

La pareja volteo a ver al chico rubio solo una fracción de segundo pero devolvieron sus ojos el uno al otro y le ignoraron el comentario de forma olímpica.

-Si en verdad, sabes donde esta el demonio entonces lo mejor es decírselo a la orden, ellos son profesionales y tienen mas equipo y personal…

-¡Maldición Chrno, no podemos confiar en ellos! –grito histérica Rose.

-Yo he sido entrenado por ellos y puesto bajo su tutela. Créeme ellos saben como lidiar con demonios.

-Simplemente porque fueron crueles contigo, no significa que sean eficaces con todos los demonios. Además no creas que no he hecho algo de investigación. No hay ningún archivo de la mentada orden, no de los años veinte ni en adelante. Están fuera del gobierno y de la ley. No confío e ellos.

-¿Y que esperas? ¿Encontrarlos en la sección amarilla, bajo la "E" de exorcismo? ¡Por favor Rose, es obvio que la orden se manteen en secreto! ¡La gente ya no cree en demonios! Y el que la orden no este relacionada con el gobierno no significa que no tenga que estar sometida bajo ciertas leyes. El Vaticano...

-El vaticano esta en Roma, Chrno. Muy, muy lejos...

Joshua volteo el rostro. Esto era demasiado para el solo. Ahora no solo lidiaba con una terca... sino que con dos.

Maldita fuera su suerte.

Intento ponerle atención a la tele, lo bueno era que habían noticias. Al menos en eso se distraería mientras esos dos tenían su segunda pelea "marital". Joshua se sonrió con malicia, pensando que al menos su hermana no lo molestaría a él por un largo tiempo.

Era lo típico de las noticias locales; el pronostico del tiempo, las ultimas de los deportes, y unos cuantos chismes de la farándula, lo mismo de siempre, divorcios, embarazos, drogas. Sin embargo, a mitad de otro de los escándalos de Michael Jackson, interrumpieron las noticias programadas, para dar un boletín de ultima hora.

A pocas horas de la mañana, un accidente carretero sucedió. Un autobús de pasajeros se había volcado. No hubo ningún sobreviviente, debido a las circunstancias tan violentas del altercado.

Pero lo que en verdad capto la atención de Joshua fue el numero del camión accidentado.

-Chrno –le llamo, pero este parecía muy enfrascado en su pequeña discusión con Rose acerca de las estadísticas en cuanto a muerte por accidentes cotidianos, para hacerle ver la peligrosidad en la que vivían debido a la alta probabilidad por muerte en acontecimientos sobrenaturales.

-¡Chrno! –le volvió a llamar.

-Humm... –se volteo este confundido.

-¿todavía tienes los boletos del camión que se suponía debíamos tomar?

Chrno parpadeo confundido pero igual se llevo una mano al bolsillo y extrajo las tres piezas de papel que su protegido le pedía.

-Si. Lamentablemente no me pudieron dar reembolso.

Joshua no dijo una palabra y tomo los boletos, después de un segundo levanto la cabeza.

-Chicos, en verdad creo que deberíamos ver eso.

El trío dirigió su cabeza al aparato cerca de la repisa y prestaron toda su atención a el.

"El accidente sucedido anoche dejo un saldo en total de mentidos muertos, todos los pasajeros y el chofer en total. Se ha especulado que el mal funcionamiento del motor fue el que causo la explosión. La línea de autobuses "Olympic" esta siendo cuestionada por el funcionamiento de los autobuses de la misma categoría que el del 37B..."

La anunciadora de noticias siguió hablando sobre algunos antecedentes mas de la misma línea pero ni Rose, ni Chrno prestaron atención porque entonces Joshua hablo.

-mira anda mas como enfocan la atención del publico con problemas menores de la compañía. Es obvio que quieren despejar la atención del publico de algo mas turbio...

-Joshua... –exclamo sorprendida su hermana. Por algo Joshua quería ser periodista, él era bueno descifrando la verdad; podía reconocer las mentiras, y cuando una duda le entraba hacía de todo para despejarla.

-Él autobús en el que íbamos a ir la tarde de ayer es el mismo que el del accidente.

Repentinamente Chrno se levanto de su asiento y con las manos hechas puños ordeno.

-Empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos ahora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta vez el recorrido en auto fue aun mas silencioso y lleno de tensan que el primero. Chrno tenia tan apretados las manos en el volante que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos. Rose no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Se sentía culpable por todo. Inclusive por la muerte de veintidós personas.

-Lo lamento –dijo repentinamente cortando la tensión.

-Todo es mi culpa. Creí que si no nos encontrábamos en aquel camión entonces "ellos" no nos atacarían. Pero de haber sabido yo...

-No fue tu culpa –suspiro Chrno- si esa gente esta muerta por culpa de alguien entonces es por la MIA. Fui yo el que no decidió creerte...

-No, Chrno. Tienes razón, la clarividencia es un don muy errático.

-No estoy hablando de eso, estoy hablando de la orden.

-¿Quieres decir que...? –empezó Joshua. Aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Si, fue alguien de la orden él que aviso que estaríamos en aquel camión.

-¿Pero quien?

-Solo un grupo muy selecto y de alto rango en la orden tiene permiso para conocer los reportes en código morado.

-entonces tenemos un traedor entre los manda-mas de la Orden ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no lo haces, Joshua.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos? ¿simplemente ir a la boca del lobo?

-No. Bueno... al menos ahora mi prioridad es ponerlos a salvo. He estado pensando en lo que me comentaron en la mañana...

-¡Iremos a buscar tus cuernos! –exclamo feliz Rose.

-Espera –atrajo la atención de ambos cuando bramo y levanto su mano- yo no he dicho todavía eso. Miren, esto es muy peligroso y no tengo suficiente armamento para...

-¡Pero claro! –exclamo Joshua pegándose en la frente con su mano- El reverendo me dijo que había un almacén de pruebas de la orden cerca del Norte de las Vegas, en el desierto.

Joshua se rebusco sus pantalones y sustrajo un papel arrugado y manchado.

-¡Aquí esta la dirección! –dijo feliz.

Los otros dos le miraron en blanco. Hasta que una vena peligrosa aprecio en la frente de Rose, y esta le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿eso por que fue?

-¿¿Para cuando pensabas decirnos lo de la dirección?? –pregunto ella molesta.

Joshua aparto su vista de la visión de su hermana furica.

-Eventualmente... cuando lo recordase –musito.

-¡Eres un...!

-Rose –le llamo Chrno.

Ella desvió su atención hacia él, pero este pareció satisfecho solo con evitar una mayor masacre en su auto.

-Y bien, Chrno. Tú eres el que manda ¿ahora que hacemos?

-No... tu eres la que manda.

-¿Eh? –parpadeo ella confundida.

-Esa desgracia ocurrió porque yo no supe confiar en mi fe... ni en mis intuiciones. Pero en cambio tú si.

-Espera un segundo. Yo no he ido en años a misa. En verdad que la fe no es algo que se me de bien...

-La fe no es algo que tenga que ver con adorar estatuas o dioses. Es acerca de creer en ti mismo. Es algo que el Reverendo me enseño, pero que yo he olvidado. Eso me hace indigno de dirigir esta expedición. Pero tú Rose... ¿crees en ti misma? ¿crees que podremos encontrar a ese demonio? –le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos. A ese par de estanques turquesa que parecieron dudar por un segundo pero que después se volvieron fríos y claros.

-Si, yo creo en mi misma. Yo creo que lo lograremos.

-Bien, entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

-Bien, primero vamos a por esas municiones. Necesitaremos estar armados hasta los dientes para lo que se viene.

Chrno asintió con una ligera sonrisa, mientras Joshua profería un grito de victoria.

A pesar de que el aire de Nevada traía consigo el calor y la muerte impregnada, también traía el olor a aventura y a lo desconocido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El ocaso por fin dio paso a la noche, y para sorpresa de Rose, Chrno decidió que lo mejor era tomar un descanso. Sinceramente, ella creía que el preferiría manejar como loco hasta dar con el mentado almacén. Peor el dijo algo sobre que ahora se cansaba mas que antes por la falta de sus cuernos, y si debía proteger a los chicos entonces debía de estar en su mejor forma.

Pero lo que Rose si se esperaba era que él saliese con otra de sus grandes ideas.

-Así que ¿puedes repetirme otra vez, por que es que vamos a dormir en la mitad de la nada? –bufo Rose, por tercera vez.

-Por que es más seguro –volvió a responderle él, con calma.

-Chrno, amigo. ¿No crees que te estas yendo un poco por las nubes? Si en verdad los demonios nos han seguido hasta aquí, no creo que esta sea la forma mas segura de pasar la noche –razono Joshua.

-Probablemente, no. Pero al menos no habrá mas victimas humanas que lamentar. Miren, ya se me están acabando las municiones, y yo solo nada mas me puedo dar abasto para protegerlos a los dos... no puedo...

-No fue tu culpa –le recordó Rose.

-Lo fue, y no volveré a dejar que suceda. Por eso esta noche mi prioridad será solo su bienestar –el joven de cabello violeta, saco un par de cruces de su mochila- formare una barrera cruciforme alrededor del perímetro del campamento, y haré guardia. Así que desempaquen lo necesario, hay sacos de dormir en la parte trasera del auto.

Los hermanos no objetaron y terminaron haciendo lo que el otro les pidió. Joshua se sorprendió un poco al encontrar que en efecto había un par de sacos esperándolos.

-¿Cómo supo él que terminaríamos haciendo acampada?

-Él no sabia –testifico Rose- Pero yo si. O al menos tuve el presentimiento de ello. Mientras estabas regateando con el vendedor por el auto, yo estaba intentando convencer a Chrno de que debíamos de utilizar un poco mas del presupuesto acordado en unos cuantos objetos mas.

-Tu en verdad le haces honor a la frase de mujer precavida vale por dos.

-Si, verdad. Aunque creo que Chrno me la va a poner difícil –la chica se callo un momento recordando lo que el otro le había prometido hacia alunas horas; por un segundo deseo tragarse sus palabras, porque después del accidente dudaba que el volviese a dudar de ella.

-He de creer que él no quiso soltar mucho dinero. –comento Joshua,

-Es un poco tacaño, tuve que utilizar algunos de mis encantos para convencerlo.

-Vaya, estas soltando mas información de la que quería escuchar –se burlo su hermano.

-No es eso –le dijo molesta y sonrojada ella- solamente tuve que darle una pequeña caricia en el hombro. Es tan inocente el pobre. Dentro de poco lo tendré comiendo de mi mano.

-En verdad no creo que lo hagas. Él es también muy terco.

-¿Quieres apostar quien es mas?

Joshua lo pensó por un segundo.

-No, solamente rezare para no estar cerca el día que ustedes dos peleen.

Rose soltó una carcajada divertida. Estaba segura que él día que ella pelease con Chrno nunca llegaría. Él era simplemente tan...

-Rose –su hermano la llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos, aunque las palabras que iba a decir también estaban dirigidazas por el mismo camino.

-¿Si?

-Te gusta él ¿no es cierto?

-¿De que hablas Joshua? –pregunto Rose fingiendo demencia- Solo es un amigo que no he visto desde hace mucho Y estoy muy feliz de que no haya muerto.

-en serio ¿un amigo? ¿Quieres que te vuelva a repetir lo que le estabas diciendo aquella noche?

Rose se envaro molesta, y volteo nerviosamente hacia donde estaba Chrno. Parecía estar escribiendo algo en la tierra, pero al menos estaba distraído.

-No empieces con eso –le zanjo.

-Vamos, rose. Nunca le has dicho cosas tan cursi a nadie. Ni a nuestra abuela se las hubieses dicho.

-Josh, nosotros no tenemos abuela.

-En algún momento debimos tener. Además ese no es el punto.

-¿Y el punto es?

-Rose, ese es el tipo mas correcto que haya conocido en mi vida. Y tu eres... bueno eres tu.

-Ve al grano antes de que me moleste.

-lo que intento decir. Es que la seducción no es tu fuerte, hermanita. No es que tampoco te haya visto utilizarla con alguien mas. Lo cual me lleva a creer que tal vez él te ha gustado desde hace mucho. Lo cual explicaría la falta de vida amorosa que has tenido.

-¿Qué insinúas? –siseo Rose.

-Que el es el tipo de tus sueños ¿o me equivoco?

Muchacho listo. pensó Rose. Sien embargo ella podía seguir dándole la vuelta al asunto.

-En verdad Joshua, no se de que me hablas.

-Esta bien, sino quieres hablarlo conmigo –se encogió de hombros el muchacho rubio- pero solo te quiero decir una cosa. No me importa el tipo de contrato que ustedes tengan. Tu corazón es tuyo; y si aparte de tu vida se lo decides dar, y el te lo rompe, entonces me veré obligado a usar mis derechos de hermano y partirle la cara –suspiro- aunque me la has puesto de verdad difícil al elegir a un demonio. Tienes cada gusto, hermanita...

Rose le hecho otra vez su mirada mata perros.

-Gracias, por el consejo de corazón a corazón, hermanito. Pero lo tengo todo bajo control –le aclaro bajando con fuerza el capote del carro.

-¡Chicos! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? –pregunto Chrno desde el otro lado.

-¡Ya vamos! –le canto Rose, feliz. Como si los últimos cinco minutos de amenazas no hubiesen sucedido.

-Claro, bajo control. ¿Quién como de la palma de quien? –musito Joshua debajo de su aliento.

-Cállate –le ladro la chica.

Cuando llegaron con él, un pequeño circulo de cruces se encontraba alrededor de una fogata.

-Es algo pequeño, ¿no? –aprecio Joshua. Aunque igual coloco su saco en su lado y dejo el otro libre para su hermana.

-Es suficiente para ustedes dos –comento sin apartar la vista de la tierra donde seguía escribiendo algo con sus dedos.

-Espera un segundo. ¿No vas a entrar? –pregunto Rose preocupada.

-No –respondió secamente Chrno- dije que haría guardia. Es mas seguro para ustedes.

-¡Pero ahí hace frío! ¡No estas cerca de la fogata, y ni siquiera llevas una frazada.

Chrno bufo, mientras escribía en la tierra algo con sus dedos, probablemente algún conjuro de runas antiguas.

-Vamos, Rose, déjalo. No eres su madre –le objeto Joshua.

-estaré bien –le aseguro él- aun cuando este cuerpo es en parte humano, sigo teniendo ventajas demoníacas. Como la auto calefacción.

Rose frunció el ceño, y se metió en el circulo farfullando cosas inaudibles.

-Vaya eso suena interesante –aprecio Joshua acercándose a Chrno- ¿Cómo funciona?

-bien –comenzó él nervioso- el cuerpo de un demonio esta hecho también de células, como la de los humanos. Pero estas se llaman legiones, y por así decirlo piensan.

-¿Cómo que piensan?

-Bueno, al menos son un poco inteligentes. Como por ejemplo con el ambiente. Las legiones son capaces de reconocer si hace mucho frió o calor, y entonces nivelan el calor corporal del demonio para mantenerlo cómodo, o para asegurar su supervivencia.

-Entonces si estuvieses en un volcán...

-Mi cuerpo estaría frió como un iceberg...

Rose se cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se quedo escuchándolos sin mucho interés. Las estrellas le llamaban de una forma mas poderosa su atención. Miles y miles de puntos llenos de vida. Extendiéndose sobre el cielo oscuro como salpicaduras de una pintura. O tal vez como una pintura misma.

Joshua siguió preguntándole mas y mas cosas a Chrno acerca de su anatomía, y en algún momento pensó en regañar a su hermano, pero Chrno ya no parecía tan incomodo como al principio, a Rose le parecía que él era el tipo de persona que odiaba estar en el centro de atención. Pero ahora se veía relajado e inclusive parecía animado. así que la chica dejo que los dos hombres siguiesen fraternando, y siguió contando estrellas hasta que Joshua por fin se quedo dormido.

-Hey, Chrno –le llamo en un susurro para no despertar a su hermano- ¿estas despierto?

-Claro que lo estoy. ¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas sería si me durmiese en medio de mi guardia? –contesto con burla él. Ahora Rose si podía ver sus irises rojos cortando la noche.

-Claro, a veces se me olvida que eres un matador de monstruos profesional.

-Interesante adjetivo –se rió Chrno- aunque creo que el termino formal es exorcista.

-Claro, exorcista.

Rose se quedo en silencio unos minutos pensado como seguir la conversación. Al final fue Chrno quien la apremio.

-Vamos, escúpelo Rose. ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

-Bueno, yo... solo quería saber como fueron los últimos cuatro años para ti.

Chrno se le quedo viendo por un segundo. Las curvas de su cadera sobresaliendo del saco y sus ojos turquesa y expectantes.

"Oh" fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir.

-Veras... para nosotros los últimos cuatro años, tampoco han sido divertidos. El tío Henry no era exactamente la mejor figura paterna, y mucho menos lo fue después de que su esposa murió -Suspiro- Sin embargo si he pensado mucho en ti...

-¿En mi? –pregunto el con voz curiosa.

-Si. Después de lo que sucedió aquella noche, mis poderes se desvanecieron por completo. Al menos los de ver el futuro si, hasta hace apenas un año los volví a recuperar. Pero lo que en verdad quiero decir es que si lloramos por ti. Aun cuando el reverendo nos dijo que todavía seguías con vida pero delicado. Nosotros creímos que en verdad habías muerto –Rose callo un momento- No, ahora que lo pienso creo que fui solamente obstinada porque estaba enojada. Deseba tener a quien culpar de mis desgracias y de las tuyas. Pero si realmente hubiese creído que estabas muerto entonces no te habría enviado aquella carta.

-¿Carta?

-Si, una que te hice cuando estaba en el hospital, antes de irme. Te la mande por medio del reverendo.

Chrno se mantuvo callado.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo. Sinceramente Rose, yo casi no te recordaba –le aseguro él con voz calmada.

-¿En serio? –pregunto ella con el mismo tonos. No había enojo ni recriminación. Tal vez si una pequeña desilusión escondida.

-A si es. Después de lo que sucedió aquella noche, el reverendo Rémington decidió que mis habilidades no deberían de ser desperdiciadas, y me instruyo bajo un intenso entrenamiento a ser un profesional de elite en el exorcismo. O al menos eso es lo que espero ser. El reverendo estaría muy orgulloso si algún día me ascendieran a rango de ministro.

-Ya veo... Pero ¿es eso lo que realmente deseas?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que... bueno, que si ser exterminador de demonios es lo que realmente quieres hacer en tu vida.

Chrno lo cavilo un minuto.

-Si, es para lo que sirvo. Mi deber ante dios es ser su espada, por haberme permitido nacer.

-¿Ser su espada? ¿Y que hay de ti?

-No hay nada que desee mas.

Rose lo miro poco convencida, intentando penetrar en los confines de sus ojos color fuego. Pro al final un bostezo la traiciono.

-Ya deberías dormir. Mañana será un día igualmente largo.

-Claro –acepto ella, rendida en mas de un sentido.

Cuando por fin Chrno considero oportuno pararse sin miedo a despertar a nadie (en otras palabras, cuando ni siquiera los ronquidos de Rose pudieron despertar a su hermano) él se encamino hasta el auto y sustrajo un papel viejo de su mochila. Después con calma regreso a su puesto enfrente de la chica.

Con cuidado desenvolvió el papel y leyó otra vez las palabras que el ya sabia bien que decía: "Nos volveremos a ver" y un dibujo de él, de Joshua y de Rose. Juntos.

Una mano acaricio su rodilla y se sobresalto. Sin embargo Rose seguía profundamente dormida, aunque ya no roncando. Él joven no pudo evitar tomar nota de lo bonita que se veía al dormir, cuando no entonaba su canto para despertar muertos.

La mano pequeña de ella salía fuera del circulo que había preparado.

-Te dije que no era seguro salir de la barrera. Un demonio podría llegar y hacerte esto... –murmuro a pesar de que sabia que ella no le escuchaba, mientras tomaba sus dedos delicadamente.

Chrno cerro sus ojos y levanto ligeramente su mano para oler con placer su aroma. Vainilla.

-¿Qué es lo que hice en estos cuatro años? –murmuro aun mas bajo- pues buscarte como loco... nunca te he podido olvidar, nunca lo haré. Pero si nos distanciamos ahora es lo mejor, créeme.

La chica seguía respirando calmadamente, inadvertida del pequeño monologo de él. Chrno sonrió ante la visión.

-Aunque... gracias por recordarme, eso... también me hace feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente fue algo parecida a la anterior, solo que ahora no había baño. Chrno, se había vuelto a levantar temprano y volvió a fungir como su despertador.

-Dios, este tipo debería de pensar en ser "despertador profesional" –musito Joshua intentando salvar tiempo haciéndose el dormido.

-Deberías de comentárselo –exclamo su hermana poco animada.

Después de que todos se desperezaron y recogieron lo poco que formo su precario campamento. Se metieron al auto y con gusto los hermanos encontraron que todavía quedaban sobras de la cena anterior. ¿Qué mejor desayuno?

El desierto de Nevada los volvió a recibir con su calor habitual y su sol abrasador. Ya poco podía hacer por ellos la calefacción exprimida del viejo automóvil.

-Te dije que escogiéramos la Chevrolet, estaba mas nueva. –volvio a quejarse Joshua con su hermana.

-Ese auto no tenia estilo. Este en cambio dice "quítense que he llegado".

-Este auto podrá tener todo el mugroso estilo que quieras, pero no tiene aire acondicionado.

Chrno suspiro escuchando su pelea. Sin embargo ya no se sentía tan molesto como ayer. En cambio por fin después de cuatro largos años empezaba a sentir esperanza. Renovada aunque sutil. Y otra cosa extraña se empezaba a anidar en su pecho. Una felicidad que en cierta forma lo hacia sentir que pertenecía estar con ese par de chicos que no mostraban temor de estar junto a él. Viviendo tantos años siendo perseguido por miradas reprobatorias y caras de asco, era difícil aprender a adaptarse a esta comodidad. Sin embargo, poco a poco se sentía mas unido a este par de hermanos.

-¿Ya llegamos Chrno? –pregunto Rose aburrida. Chrno admiraba el aplomo de la joven para actuar como si nada y enfrentarse a las situaciones sin importar el pasado. Como la noche anterior. Chrno hubiese esperado que la joven estuviese enoja u ofendida. Pero en cambio estaba ahí molestándolo.

-No –comento calmado- falta una milla.

-Ah –dejo que un minuto pasara- ¿y ahora?

-Todavía no.

-¿y ahora?

-No

-¿ya?

-No

Cinco minutos.

-¿Ya casi?

-ROSE...

El joven exorcista estaba a punto de gritarle alguna barbaridad pero se contuvo cuando Joshua dio un salto en su asiento y señalo el cartel verde frente a ellos.

-Ahí, da vuelta a la derecha en donde dice "Taller 'Fru-fru'"

Chrno se callo y le dio vuelta al volante para seguir por el camino indicado. Unos quinientos metros adelante se encontraba el local. Aunque tenia mas vista de almacén que de taller.

-¿Estas seguro que era aquí? –pregunto Rose.

-Claro, son la sindicaciones que nos dieron –le respondió Joshua.

-Y tenían razón –dijo Chrno desde el otro lado del almacén, llamando así la atención de los chicos para que se acercaran.

-¿Cuántos almacenes conocen que tengan cerraduras electrónicas con clave?

-cero.

-Es inusual –comento sin fuerzas Rose.

-Ahora la duda es resolver como...

En ese momento Chrno deposito su morena mano sobre el tablero junto a la puerta y una alarma sonó.

"Contraseña por favor"

-¿Con... tra... seña?

-Eso dice.

-Podría ser: "Santa trinidad"

"Incorrecto"

-"La sagrada orden de Magdala"

"Incorrecto"

-Jesús

"Incorrecto"

-Demonios –exclamó frustrado.

"Incorrecto"

-Espera eso no era una...

"Incorrecto, ultima oportunidad de ingresar contraseña antes de que el lugar se autodestruya"

-¿¿QUE?? –exclamaron al unísono la chica y el exorcista.

-Déjenme lo intento... –pido Joshua acercándose al tablero.

-De verdad Joshua, no creo que sea buena idea... –le aconsejo Chrno.

-Permítanme, la clave es... –los otros dos contuvieron el aire en sus pulmones ante la expectativa- "nenas calientes"

-"Correcto. Ingreso permitido"

-¡Lo ven!

Chrno tenia la boca abierta y la cara en blanco.

-¿El reverendo te dio la contraseña no es cierto?

-Si –acepto el otro rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Entonces porque me dejaste decir todas esas tonterías?

-Hombre, fue divertido verte humillarte.

Chrno imito bastante bien la mirada de odio de Rose, solo que ahora dirigida al joven. Cuando entraron poco les falto al par de jóvenes para que se les cayese la mandíbula del asombro, pues frente a ellos se abría un almacén lleno de armas de diferentes tamaños y formas.

-Dios, es como en los hombres de negro.

-Si, genial –exclamo sorprendida Rose- pero honestamente, ¿Qué clase de monje pervertido pondría una clave como esa? –bufo Rose.

-Ay, no –exclamo Chrno, golpeándose la frente con su palma.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Rose distraída.

-Espérenme aquí, por favor –dijo mientras se alejaba por entre los anaqueles oscuros, farfullaba algo relacionado a tontos pervertidos.

-¿Qué mosca le pico? –pregunto contrariada la joven.

-No importa, mira ven a ver esto –le llamo su hermano sentándose frente a un escritorio con una gran computadora.

-¡Joshua, él dijo que no tocáramos!

-No estoy tocando nada, solo digo que vengas a ver a este tipo.

-¿Eh?

En efecto en la pantalla de la computadora había un tipo bastante feo, si es que eso podía ser llamado así. Era un ser deforme y blanco con semi apariencia humana. No tenia ojos ni nariz, solo una enorme boca con cientos de dientes.

-"Sanguijuela infernal" –leyó Joshua- bebe la energía astral de sus victimas mediante la succión de sangre. Vaya, realmente una chica que no quisieras de ex-novia.

-Tendrías suerte si ella quisiera –le bromeo su hermana.

-Mira quien habla, la Srita. "estoy enamorada de un monje"

Esta vez la mirada de odio de Rose no basto y le termino atestando un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo habría desmayado de ser un humano normal.

-La siguiente es a matar –le espeto ella molesta.

-Vaya, ahora si pareces estar brava –se burlo de ella su hermano mientras se sobaba la cabeza- con eso de que sigues todas sus ordenes, creí que era él quien te tenia comiendo de su mano.

El rostro de Rose se volvió aun mas rojo intensificado por la vergüenza y el coraje; y soltó a su hermano.

-Ahora te voy a demostrar quien es el que tiene el control –le advirtió yéndose entre los anaqueles repletos de cajas y armas rotas.

-Ay, hermanita, ¿Cuándo comprenderás la psicología inversa? –murmuro el chico, todavía riéndose en el piso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ese almacén era mucho mas grande y oscuro de lo que Rose esperaba. Y por si fuera poco, también frió; empezaba a extrañar el calor del desierto.

Empezando a tirititar, observo con curiosidad los diferentes objetos que flotaban en los frascos de cristal alrededor de ella. Algunos parecían partes de cuerpo y otros animales rapados. Pero lo cierto es que todos ellos le daban nauseas a la chica.

O tal vez sus nauseas se debiesen a algo más.

Una visión la golpeo repentinamente. Un gruñido y una figura oscura se abalanzaban sobre ella.

LA realidad supero a la ficción; y el gruñido llego mas pronto de lo que ella había previsto. A duras penas pudo escapar de la figura oscura que la perseguía. Grito con fuerza esperando que alguno de sus dos supuestos protectores la ayudará.

En esos momentos deseo tener una cuarentaicinco con balas de agua bendita en sus manos.

...

¿De donde había salido ese pensamiento? Se pregunto. Ella ni siquiera sabia disparar en los videojuegos.

No importaba, su suerte se decidía en una mala eleccion. El camino que había tomado para escapar no tenia salida. Golpeándose contra la pared, rezo porque Chrno la ayudase. O Dios, o Buda,

La criatura salio de las sombras y se mostró en su blancura mortal enseñando sus hileras d filosos dientes sin fin.

-Una sanguijuela infernal –musito la chica.

La criatura pareció sonreír. Y dio un paso mas dispuesta a devorar la poca vida que le quedaba a esa chica. Sino estuviese tan hambrienta ni se molestaría en devorar una humana que ya ha sido drenada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bien, ¿Qué les parecio la triste historia de los padres de Rose? ¿Y como va mejorando la relación entre ella y Chrno?**

**Bien chicos los dejo con estas preguntas y mas. Porque ahorita estoy actualizando en medio de una clase x.x**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Continua**

**Cap 7**

**"Heat of hell"**

**Rose de nuevo esta a un pasod e morir, ¿podrá Chrno salvarla? ¿u otro personaje curioso será quien venga en su ayuda?**

**Mas problemas, mas acción, y un viejo conocido se aparecerá en esta historia O.O**

Nos vemos en otros quince días chicos, gracias por sus revis y su apoyo n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**Vaya, esta vez si ha sido mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización. Desde ya me disculpo con todos aquellos que han esperado con una paciencia mayor que la de un santo por este capitulo T.T (en especial a Oriana-dono que me dejo 3 revis por eso) En estas ultimas semanas les podria dar varias razones por las que no he actualizado, pero creo que la unica válida para decir es que no habia tenido la inspiracion adecuada para escribir un capitulo ameno. No era justo ni para ustedes ni para la historia que escribiese cualquier cosa. Ademas de que entre remediales, examenes y tareas he estado un poco bajoneada ; y saturada de tantas cosas que mi cabeza ha estado en otros mundos. Excepto el de Chrno Crusade. Pero gracias ha que ultimas fechas me toco ir al cine y ver la pelicula de Hellboy II, mi amor por los demonios buenos se reanimo con doble fuerza. Así que ahora falta que encuentre los espacios adecuados para escribir los capitulos en forma, porque ya se vienen los proyectos finaes T.T. Esa es la mala noticia; ahora la buena, que ya casi se vienen mis mini-vacaciones en agosto (¡Hurra!), así que los intentare compensar el doble en ese tiempo.**

**Por lo demas, solo quiero agradecerles a todas esas hermosas personitas que me han dejado revi, a pesar de mkis excesivos plazos para actualizar.**

**Gracias n.n**

**Ximena, Vicky070, oriana-dono ( que me dejo tres revis n.n), satorichiva, setsuna17, Isabel, zelink y LinaInverse40**

**Gracias chicos, ustedes son los mejores **

**Darkness Crusade**

**Capitulo 6**

"**"Heat of hell"**

Joshua caminaba con cuidado por entre las estanterias, viendo con amplia curiosidad cada una de las cosas que ahi estaban. Inclusive se emocionaba con cajas a veces vacias, apra su verguenza.

Lo oculto y el misterio. Las pasiones de su vida. Él habia nacido para conocerlas, y para descubrir la verdad detras de ellas.

A pesar de que su vida habia cambiado, no de la mejor forma posible; por fin estaba sintiendo que las cosas tomaban el rumbo que debian. Y que al final él y su hermana estaban entrando al mundo que pertenecian. Solo que no estaba tan seguro de que hubiesen entrado con el pie derecho.

Claro que su hermana y Chrno, ya ahbian formado un plan. Pero ¿podia estar seguro de que fuese a funcionar? sino encontraban los cuernos de Chrno, su hermana moriría antes de que el cumpliese treinta.

Él no podía evitar estar preocupado por ella. Pero de alguna forma sentía que podía confiar en Chrno. Él ya no era el pequeño niño solitario y con cara de echarse a llorar a la menor provocación. Ahora era un hombre confiable y seguro. Y aunque sus decisiones siempre fuesen las mas frias o practicas; Joshua no podía dejar de pensar que él era la persona más genial que nunca hubiese conocido. Lo admiraba.

Lo cual era un problema viendo como iba la reciente relación entre su hermana y él. Amos se traían algo. Rose era exesivamente obvia con sus emociones, mientras que Chrno a su manera de fingir que n le importaban las cosas tambien era obvio. A él eso le olia a romance seguro. Y estaría más que alegre de tener a un demonio como cuñado. Pero todo este asunto religioso y criminal le olia tambien a tragedia. Y no estaba muy seguro de como afrontar eso.

Joshua se detuvo en sus pasos.

Tal vez le estaba dando muchas vueltas a algo que no tenía sentido. Tal vez todo se lo estaba imaginando. Y ya quería crearle una relación completa a su hermana. Se rio de lo absurdo de todos sus pensamientos. Lamentablemente eso no le aprecio tan gracioso a otra persona.

-¿¿Quien esta ahi?? -pregunto una voz enfurecida desde la otra esquina. Y antes de que Joshua pudiese contestar, correr o gritar. Alguien lo golpeo por la espalda noqueandolo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La criatura vio a Rose con unos ojos que no se encontraban en su frente sino que en sus sentidos. En unos ojos que solo percibían el delicioso aroma de la sangre, y la adrenalina que el miedo hacia aparecer en esa pequeña presa que era ahora ella.

Pero aunque el miedo recorría el paralizado cuerpo de Rose, esta sabia bien que este no seria su ultimo momento. Era una certeza.

La criatura blanca se abalanzo sobre ella, y sin saber a ciencia cierta de donde saco la adrenalina suficiente para esquivarla y correr. Rose trastabillo pero logro alejarse lo suficiente.

Todavía sentía sus piernas como gelatina por el miedo, pero corrió con todas sus fuerzas gritando por el nombre del único que la podría salvar. Chrno, su protector. Su salvador. El experto en cosas raras y casos paranormales. ¿Qué no se suponía que le había vendido su alma para que la protegiera? Sin embargo era todo en vano porque el ser era mucho mas rápido que ella y por fi hartándose del juego del gato y el ratón, la golpeo en su costado y la obligo a impactar contra uno de los anaqueles tirando al suelo algunos de sus frascos y cajas, y llenando el piso de papeles viejos y líquidos viscosos.

Resbalándose y tropezando Rose se logro volver a incorporar y echo pies a polvareda para alejarse lo mas que podía de la criatura. Pero otra vez, sus piernas no dieron el esfuerzo máximo, y el demonio le atrapo el tobillo de la chica con su lengua.

Si Rose hubiese visto la escena desde afuera habría logrado encontrar una extraña remembranza con un sapo atrapando una mosca. Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la mosca.

Así que Rose se aferro a lo que pudo; anaqueles, cajas, inclusive a las losas del suelo con sus uñas; hasta que la zarpa enorme del demonio aprisiono el hombro de Rose y la cara hecha prácticamente de dientes busco con su olfato la yugular de la chica. Pero entonces algo sucedió.

Su vista solo alcanzo a vislumbrar una mancha borrosa y blanca en donde antes estaba su cazador y al final lo termino encontrado del otro extremo del pasillo gimiendo.

Una sombra oscura se coloco frente a ella y un gruñido gutural llamo su atención, y la lleno de seguridad.

-Aléjate de ella, porquería –su demonio rugió- No me hagas reír, nunca obtendrás su alma. Para eso tendrías que matarme primero a mí. Y te aseguro nunca lo lograras

Aquella oración desconcertó a Rose pero de igual forma agradeció con todo su corazón la intervención de su demonio personal.

La criatura volvió a ponerse a la defensiva y con más afán mostro sus hileras de larguísimos dientes. Rose tembló.

-No te preocupes. Esa cosa no alcanzara a tocarte de nuevo –dijo Chrno tal vez para tranquilizar a la chica, pero igual sus ojos se mantuvieron fijados en el monstruo blanco frente a él. Amenazando.

La sanguijuela infernal soltó un chirrido y se abalanzo sobre el joven de cabello morado. Pero este sin tanto esfuerzo alcanzo a la criatura en el aire y la aprisiono entre sus brazos, tirándolos a ambos al suelo. El demonio retorcía la cabeza debajo de la bota de Chrno, buscando zafarse y dar con su presa.

Rose por su parte se quedo boquiabierta viendo a su salvador.

-Lo atrapaste en el aire… -murmuro asombrada- con nada mas que tus manos…

-Si, bueno… -musito él, un poco apenada, a pesar de que aun conservaba a la criatura bajo alguna extraña llave de lucha en sus manos. A Rose le recordó un poco a la llave alemana que le preopino ha su hermano el sábado pasado- es solo algo que aprendí en la escuela… además por definición se supone que soy un demonio soldado… yo… uhng… -forcejeo con la criatura- bueno esto es solo un montón de legiones sin cerebro a diferencia mía…

-Ya veo –murmuro la chica al levantarse. Aunque no entendió nada al balbuceo del chico- ¿Necesitas una mano?

-No.. uhng… todo controlado. ¿Tu estas bien? –pregunto repentinamente preocupado.

-Eh, si, parece que tengo todos los dedos de los pies. Sobreviviré.

Unas voces se escucharon desde el pasillo contrario. Y en pocos minutos su hermano y otro joven se encontraron a su lado.

-¡Rose! ¿Te encuentras bien? –le abrazo su hermano- y… demonios, ¿Esta Chrno atrapando a esa cosa con solo las manos?

Pregunto atónito Joshua. Pero su hermana no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque en ese momento el otro joven comenzó a proferir algunas maldiciones y a gritar emocionado.

-¡Clarece, chica mala! ¡Pero es genial, hemos llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a la damisela! –fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar la chica rubia, que francio el ceño molesta ante la definición tan coloquial que le habían dado.

-¡Has llegado tarde, Hamilton! ¿Me harías el favor de encargarte de esta cosa de una vez? –pregunto Chrno fastidiado.

-Claro, a eso iba

Mientras el nuevo visitante se inclinaba hacia donde estaba Chrno. Rose pudo observar que este llevaba ropas religiosas, o al menos eso deducía por la cantidad de cruces en ellas; también reparo en su cabello café y un par de grandes, y graciosos, anteojos de fondo de botella que llevaba puestos. Por alguna razón el joven le pareció familiar, y mas aun su apellido, pero no podía recordar bien de donde. Al final este termino sacando una jeringa de uno de sus bolsillos y se la inyecto a la criatura en el cuello, que se relajaba paulatinamente en los brazos de Chrno.

-¿Esta muerta? –pregunto Joshua.

-No, solo esta anestesiada. La traje desde allá abajo para hacerle algunos análisis; es un buen espécimen pero algo ruidoso. Con la nueva aleación de titanio bendito en su celda pensé que ya no se podría escapar. Supongo que tendré que utilizar algunos conjuros sagrados también –suspiro resignado.

-¡Hamilton! –bramo Chrno- No puedo creer que estés trayendo de nuevo demonios para utilizarlos como conejillos de indias. ¿No fue suficiente el incidente del 14 de mayo?

-Ya, ya. Chrno, no tienes porque ponerte de esa forma –se quejo el otro haciéndose el ofendido- además va siendo tiempo de que no nos vemos. Tanto tiempo aprisionado aquí en el medio del desierto me ha tenido muy solo. No sabes cuanto extraño la compañía.

Seguido de su desgarrador discurso se lanzo para el frente simulando intentar abrazar a su antiguo amigo; pero en cambio se desvió unos pocos centímetros dando directamente contra Rose.

-En verdad que he extrañado la compañía femenina… -murmuro apretando los pechos de la joven.

Y en ese momento Rose recordó a este hombre, y supo exactamente que hacer con él.

-¡Viejo, monje, asqueroso y pervertido! ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a tocarme de esa forma?! –gritaba mientras lo golpeaba y pateaba.

Pocas veces Joshua vio a su hermana tan agresiva como en ese momento, y aunque sentía un poco de pena por el tipo que hasta hace poco había conocido en los pasillos superiores; nunca se atrevería a enfrentar a su hermana en tal estado.

-Cuanta crueldad… -susurro Chrno, aunque sabia que su amigo bien se lo merecía.

-¿Deberíamos ayudar a tu amigo? –le pregunto aun mas bajo Joshua a Chrno, esperando que tal vez el pusiese hacer algo.

-Joshua, yo podre contra demonios del inframundo, pero nunca me pondría en el camino de una mujer en ese estado.

Y mientras ambos veían la masacre, el joven rubio volvió a murmurar con un escalofrió.

-No hay porque sentirse avergonzado de eso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Este pequeño "taller" en medio de la nada resulto ser mas interesante y acogedor de lo que Rose esperaba. Tenía una sala de estar; un cuarto; cocina y un gran espacio en el sótano para guardar el armamento y los resultados de los experimentos secretos que realizaba la orden. Este lugar bien podía ser el hogar de un soltero bastante demente o de un científico excepcional. O ambos.

-Edward Hamilton III, científico grado 4 de la orden de Magdala; a sus órdenes –se presento el extraño joven de cabello castaño- Disculpame por el golpe que te dí. No sabia si pudieses ser un demonio. ¿sin resentimientos?

-Sin resentimientos. Uno nunca puede saber quien es o no un demonio-bromeo Josua sentado junto a su hermana.

-Uno tiene que tener las mejores medidas de seguridad en una base de entrenamiento e investigación militar.

-¿Y en eso aplican las contraseñas inverosimiles? -pregunto Chrno con desgana. Porque claro que todavía recordaba la contraseña tan bien cifrada que su compañero registro.

-Vamos, Chrno. Dime ¿qué demonio la hubiese adivinado?

-Claro... "nenas calientes" ¿quién hubiese podido?

-Tú no pudiste -se rio Rose, atrayendo una sonrisa insinuadora de su anfitrión.

Tenia un ojo morado, un labio partido y presumiblemente un brazo roto; pero aun así no dejaba de sonreírle a Rose, y guiñarle un ojo. Estaba tentando su suerte. La paciencia de Rose no era tan grande. Y menos después de recordar a Edward Hamilton. O como mejor lo había conocido en otra vida: el anciano pervertido de la Orden.

Muchos no gratos recuerdos de otras vidas la acosaron hacia pocos segundos. Y sabía bien que debajo del aspecto juvenil y desenfadado del joven se escondía el mismo viejo rabo verde de antaño.

Estaba frustrada, ofendida, con un tobillo torcido y con la cabeza a punto de explotar. Se tuvo que contener en demasía para no matar al compañero de Chrno, allá abajo, en la sección baja del almacén. Sin embargo lo que la tenía mas frustrada era tener dos pares de memoria sobre este hombre. Por un lado lo veía con un hombre joven y que la presentaba al mundo de la Orden; y por otro lo veía como un viejo pervertido que si bien siempre estuvo dispuesto a darle ayuda, también estaba mas que atento a encontrar una forma de levantarle la falda.

Apenas podía con su vida y ahora se le venían encima otras dos más. Era demasiado, eso sin contar con que ahora podía reconocer a la gente que tuvo algo que ver con sus otras yo en el pasado. "Estupidas reencarnaciones" pensó enfurruñada.

Y luego Hamilton… ¿Cómo es que también se llamaba Hamilton?

-Pueden hacer cualquier pregunta que deseen –le trajo de vuelta a la realidad la voz del mismo.

-Wau ¿qué es este lugar? –pregunto Joshua, haciendo uso del derecho dado.

-Es una base de investigación paranormal. Y también es un almacén de armamento –dijo orgulloso.

-¿Estas tu solo aquí?

-Lamentablemente. Pero ese es el precio de la ciencia.

-Fue un castigo –se rió Chrno.

-¿un castigo?

-Vamos, Chrno, son jóvenes no necesitan saber eso –pidió Hamilton.

-¿Es por lo del 14 de Mayo? –pregunto Joshua, haciendo memoria.

-Bueno, eso…

-Yo se los digo –se ofreció Chrno.

-No, tú no vas a decir nada.

-Experimente con ranas de hielo. Son bastante inofensivas pero tienen grandes habilidades de invisibilidad. Y muchos miembros de la orden no vieron con buenos ojos que estuviese progresando en la ciencia

-Lo que no vieron con buenos ojos, fue el que fuese al vestuario de chicas.

-Pero si eras invisible ¿Cómo es que te encontraron?

-Pequeño fallo de cálculos

-Tenía efectos secundarios –añadió Chrno.

-Bien, no estaba tan bien concentrada el suero que hice y al final termino dejando una pigmentación morada en la piel

-Ya te imaginaras como estuvo el vestuario cuando las chicas encontraron a un hombre púrpura espiándolas.

-Eso si que es grave –musito Joshua, pensando que este hombre en verdad tenía que ser resistente si se metía a un vestuario de enfurecidas chicas.

-Ni que lo digas –tembló el otro.

-Bien merecido –murmuro bajo su aliento la chica. Se había mantenida alejada de esa conversación para darse un tiempo para pensar en sus vidas pasadas y no tanto, cuando se le ocurrió la mejor forma de probar si estaba o no equivocada.

-¿Eres el único Edward Hamilton en tu familia? –pregunto Rose por primera vez. Intento mostrar desgana y abatimiento cuando formulo la pregunta, pero al final no pudo dejar de notar que Chrno achico los ojos curiosos en su dirección.

-Vaya, señorita me alegra que aun me dirija la palabra de nuevo –exclamo con entusiasmo el joven, y también agradecido de poder escaparse del tema de su destitución.

-Puedo dirigirte otra cosa, así que solo responde –le espeto ella, sintiendo su mirada a varios centímetros por debajo de su cuello.

-Bien, mi abuelo, de quien herede mi nombre –"y otras cosas" pensó la chica, un poco aliviada de descubrir la verdadera razón por la coincidencia de nombres

-Él trabajo en la orden de Magdala cuando esta se encontraba en su esplendor, alrededor de los años veinte.

-Si trabajaba en la orden ¿Cómo es que usted es su nieto? –pregunto recelosa.

-Vaya, Srita. Christopher parece que usted esta muy interesada en la historia de mi familia.

-No te emociones amigo, solo es con fines profesionales por lo que pregunto.

Chrno alzo un ceja, y Joshua le preguntó por lo bajo, el que tenia una cosa que ver con la otra. Pero la Jove los ignoro y siguió con su pequeño interrogatorio; en aras de encontrar pruebas de que no se estaba volviendo loca y empezaba a alucinar con gente que ni había conocido.

-Bueno, señorita, como usted sabe desde que el mundo es mundo el hombre se ha visto incitado a las tentaciones. Y a pesar de que mi abuelo fue un hombre santo, el seguía siendo hombre. Y en sus años de juventud cometió actos pecaminosos llevado por la dulce tentación de las mujeres.

-¿Solo en su juventud? –murmuro Rose sin que casi nadie la escuchase, aunque Chrno no pudo suprimir una sonrisa.

-Pero bien, me interesa mas saber que es lo que los ha traído hasta mi humilde laboratorio –pregunto ajustándose sus anteojos y dirigiendo a Chrno, cambiando así su mirada por primera vez a algo que no era el escote de la blusa de la chica.

-¿Es de confianza? –pregunto Rose a Chrno.

-Él podrá ser un completo pervertido e idiota; pero te puedo asegurar que es de confianza. –le aseguro serio el aludido.

-Saben chicos, sigo aquí –musito Hamilton.

-Lo sabemos –le respondió Chrno ignorándolo- Y como dije soy capaz de poner las manos al fuego por él…

-Entonces díselo todo –puntualizo ella con un suspiro cansado.

Chrno fue el que hablo la mayoría del tiempo. Hablo sobre como fue que encontró a la chica, los demonios que la atacaron, los acontecimientos desde que salieron de Las Vegas, y las conjeturas y teorías que tenían. Lo mas difícil fue hablar sobre el contrato; pero Hamilton solo levanto una ceja y dejo a Chrno continuar. Inclusive Rose se sorprendió un poco de que Chrno le contase todo a este desconocido. O al menos eso era para ella. Pero por la postura desenfadada y cordial, Rose en verdad podía tener una muy buena imagen de que este chico debía de ser un muy buen amigo para Chrno.

Por el poco o largo tiempo que ella conociera a Chrno, sabia que ganar su confianza no era una proeza fácil.

-Y bien ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –pregunto él nervioso al final.

-Ay, corvin… ¿en que te has metido? –musito en verdad preocupado.

Chrno suspiro.

-No me llames así, pareces mi abuela cuando lo haces –le regaño con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta él era capaz de sentir la tensión en la atmósfera.

-Tú no tienes abuela –bromeo su amigo de antaño.

-Cierto. Pero tampoco quiero una ahora.

-Qué quieres que te diga… en verdad son asuntos muy turbios en los que te has metido.

-Lo se. ¿Crees que sea la orden la que…?

-No dudo que haya círculos de la iglesia que estarían mas que encantados de verte muerto; pero… de eso a atacar a una santa. Esto me suena mas a espionaje.

-Sin embargo, el espía debe de estar en los mas altos cargos.

-Sip, el maldito descansa su trasero en alguno de los nidos de oro de la orden –sarcariso Hamilton.

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Pueden ser por muchas razones.

-¿Por el libro? –aventuro Rose.

-Esa es una muy buena razón. Pero también esta la razón "verde"

-¿Verde? –inquirió Chrno.

-Dinero. El vaticano ya no se muestra tan receptivo como antes. A pesar de que en estos últimos cuatro años ha habido un mayor incremento de casos sobrenaturales, la orden ya no funge igual que antes. Y menos ante el departamento de acción paranormal del FBI; ellos si se están llevando todos los buenos casos. En fin, la orden ya no tiene los mismos ingresos que antes, y su existencia se esta viendo peligrada por el hecho de que la iglesia quiere empezar a limpiarse las manos de todos los actos turbios y delictivos que ha tenido en el pasado.

-Supongo que ese es un buen punto… -murmuro Rose- pero aun así creo que el libro es otra razón de peso para ellos.

-Oh, claro que lo es. El conocimiento de la verdadera resolución del Apocalipsis. Un arma muy poderosa.

-¿En verdad es eso lo que hay en el libro? –pregunto asombrado el chico rubio.

-Es lo que cuenta la leyenda. El apocalipsis en los sagrados libros es ambiguo; sin embargo, se supone que la Santa Magdalena era una clarividente excepcional ya que con sus ojos podía abarcar el pasado, presente y futuro.

-¿Tan poderosa era? –pregunto de nuevo Joshua.

-No lo se para eso habría que preguntárselo a la misma Maria Magdalena –aseguro el científico mirando a Rose.

Rose se estremeció, la mirada que ahora le dedicaba Hamilton era diferente; ya no pervertida, pero igual de penetrante e inquietante. Como si pudiese ver dentro de ella.

-¿Por qué me miras a mi? –pregunto ella molesta. Sin embargo ya sabía la razón. Podía sentirlo. Él lo sabía. De alguna forma había intuido su secreto.

-¿Por qué lo haría? –le contra pregunto el otro.

Ahora no solo la mirada de él estaba sobre ella, sino que también la de su hermano y al de Chrno. Esto ya era suficiente.

-¿Todavía esta libre tu habitación? –le pregunto con desinterés a Hamilton y cambiando el tema- claro, sin ti adentro –añadió con rapidez; solo por si no se daba a entender.

-Claro. Para cuando usted la necesite –acepto el otro, sin hacer ningún tipo de broma al respecto.

-Entonces me voy a descansar –decidió mientras se levantaba y tomaba las muletas que el científico le presto. No habia salido tan bien parada del encuentro con "Clarece".

-Rose, tu tobillo… -empezó Chrno, también haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Rose lo detuvo.

-Ya, ya. Solo se me torcí el tobillo; no la columna. No me humilles tanto.

Con pesar Chrno vio como ella se alejaba por la puerta, saliendo así de la sala. Probamente a sumirse en una de esas depresiones que le dan tan seguido. O eso fue lo que conjeturo Joshua.

-No tenias porque haberte comportado de esa forma con ella –regaño Chrno a Hamilton.

-Lo lamento, pero es la verdad. Ahora, tu no deberías estar tan susceptible con ella. A menos que quieras que se entere de la jerarquía del contrato.

-¿Jerarquía del contrato? –pregunto Joshua.

-Si, eso…

-Cállate, Hamilton –le corto Chrno.

-Vale, ya lo hago. Pareces una vieja amargada cuando te enojas de esa forma.

Joshua pudo ver venir otro de su pequeños enfrentamientos. Ya le bastaba con la discusión de la mañana sobre los peligros de invocar un demonio legionario al plano físico.

-Quieren parar los dos –pidió Joshua alzando su voz- hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber.

-Tu siempre quieres saber –se quejo Chrno prestándole atención.

-Suéltalo chico –le incito el científico, mientras se reclinaba mas en su sofá.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Santa Magdalena con mi hermana? –eso era lo primero que se le vino a la mente preguntar.

-¿notaste mi insinuación? Eres muy perceptivo.

-O tu muy obvio –gruño de nuevo Chrno. Le molestaba que la chica fuese de nuevo el centro de la atención.

-Chrno ¿vas a dejar de quejarte como una vieja menopáusica? Si, gracias.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tienen que ver ellas dos?

-Eso es algo que solo tu hermana puede responder –suspiro Hamilton.

Joshua suspiro.

-Entonces supongo esperare eternamente.

-No estés deprimido.

-Claro que lo estoy. Mi mundo no solo se ha volteado de cabeza. Sino que ni siquiera se lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Demonios, conspiraciones… ese tipo de cosas siempre eran algo que solo existía en las series de tv de la noche o en las novelas. No era algo que ni remotamente me imaginaria en verdad; ni siquiera por que Rose y yo ya éramos diferentes. ¡Y ahora resulta que hasta mis padres pudieron haber sido asesinados por demonios! –descargo su ira en gritos.

-En verdad lo siento, Joshua –se disculpo Chrno.

-Maldición Chrno, deja de culparte. Esto solo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero ya me he hartado de esperar. Quiero saberlo todo. Sobre demonios, sobre la orden, sobre este mundo nuevo en el que vivimos.

Era la única forma en que recuperaría la paz. En que podría dejar de sentir que a cada paso que daba unos ojos estaban detrás de su espalda.

-No, Joshua. Lo mejor para ti es no saber –le regaño Chrono. Si alguna vez podían regresar a su vida de antaño eso seria solo alejándose mas de ese mundo que el conocía demasiado bien.

-¿entonces la siguiente vez que ataquen a mi hermana me debo quedar con los brazos cruzados y sin saber que hacer? –espeto el molesto

Chrno bajo la mirada, entendiendo la situación del chico, pero...

-El niño tiene un punto –comento Hamilton.

-Pero Joshua… una vez que entres a este mundo… no te puedo asegurar que pudieses salir.

-No me importa –necesitaba convencerlo- Mira Chrno, el día que atacaron nuestra casa, yo no tenia idea de lo que pasaba. Solo me quede ahí debajo del sofá, esperando la muerte. O peor aun, la de mi hermana. No quiero volver a sentir eso. No se trata de si quiero o no saber, se trata de que lo necesito.

Chrno se paso una mano por el cabello. Pensando. No podía creer como pasaron del alegre tema de su hermana a su posible iniciación como exorcista.

-Sabes, cuando pones esa cara te pareces muchos tu hermana

-¿Me ayudaras entonces? –casi podía sentir el "si",

-Bueno, si lo hago no será por la cara que pusiste, sino que porque tienes razón. Te entrenare. Pero no esperes grandes resultados. Para ser un exorcista capacitado, se requieren años de practica y entrenamiento no solo en todas las áreas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que también en la estrategaza, las artes ocultas, y los principios de las diferentes religiones.´

Joshua casi podía brincar en su asiento.

-Genial, ¿cuando empezaremos con las clases de artes marciales? ¿O de uso de armamento? Porque vi aquí arriba un grupo de metralletas que...

-Espera un segundo, si has de empezar será por el principio.

-Ok, no importa estoy listo.

Haberse soltado un discurso tan maduro para al final comportarse como a un chiquillo al que envían al circo era algo que estaba fuera de la comprensión de Chrno.

-Bien, Hamilton. Encárgate de enseñarle los básicos –pidió Chrno.

Acto seguido se paro y salio de la habitación.

-Será un placer. Ven tenemos unas cuantas lecturas primero.

-¿Y que vamos a leer primero? ¿Alguna edición perdida de Nostradamus? ¿O algún libro prohibido?

Hamilton rió y se dirigió a la pequeña estantería que tenia junto a su chimenea.

-Esta será tu primera lectura –convino, entregándole al chico un libro grande y pesado.

La sonrisa de Joshua se borro cuando vio el titulo.

-¿la Biblia?

-Si, pero ¿alguna vez la has leído en latín?

-Yo no se hablar latín. –afirmo Joshua.

-Ah, no ¿y entonces como leíste el titulo?

-Yo... –le echo otra mirada al libro- oh por dios, se hablar latín.

-Sabes leerlo, no hablarlo.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Supongo que esa es una ventaja de ser un apóstol. O al menos, esa es mi hipótesis.

-Ya veo. ¿hay alguna otra habilidad secreta que deba conocer? Digo, solo para estar preparado...

-No lo se, tendría que hacer mas pruebas... –comento entusiasmado- ¿te importaría si te hago a ti y a tu hermana unas cuantas pruebas mas?

-Depende...

-No te preocupes no les haré daño.

-Esta bien... –contesto inseguro- solo no se si Rose vaya a estar tan dispuesta, sabe ella le tiene algo de desidia a los médicos.

-Es entendible después del brutal trato que sufrió en la orden.

-¿Sabes acerca de eso?

-Claro que si, se eso y muchas cosas mas sobre ustedes. Junto con Chrno fuimos los principales asignados a la búsqueda de usted y de su hermana.

-¿Nos estaban buscando?

-claro, y mas con Chrno siendo tan insistente en los últimos años.

-Vaya, es buenos haber que no nos olvido.

-Yo creo que ni por un segundo.

-En especial Rose ¿no? Hamilton, tu que has conocido a Chrno por mucho tiempo, dime ¿el siente algo por Rose?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es solo por la forma en que se miran. Y en comos e preocupa él por ella. Es demasiado...

-¿...Protector? No lo se, Joshua. Yo tampoco lo habia visto nunca así. Puede ser por la jerarquia maestro-demonio de su contrato. O por algo más. Creo que eso es algo que necesitarías preguntarle a el.

-Es muy probable que lo negaría.

-¿Estas preocupado por tu hermana?

-Claro que lo estoy. Ella nunca se ha enamorado de nadie. La conozco mejor que nadie, y te puedo decir que nunca la había visto como ahora. Lo que me preocupa es no se que signifique a ciencia cierta ser un exorcista de la orden. Pero eso me suena a que no deja mucho espacio para una cita.

-Ser un militante de la orden lleva las mismas reglas y restricciones bajo las que vive cualquier padre o monaguillo. Es una vida llena de soledad y celibatismo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupaba.

-No te inquietes tanto, Josh... ¿puedo llamarte Josh?

-Claro.

-Bien, Josh. Te puedo asegurar que Chrno no es el tipo de hombre que va por la vida rompiéndole el corazón a las chicas.

-En verdad espero eso, porque o sino... bueno realmente no se que voy a hacer, pero no creo ser capaz de romperle la cara a Chrno.

-Ya te lo dije. No lo creo necesario; así que regresa a los estudios.

-Ok... –murmuro resignado y abrió el enorme volumen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A través de la pequeña ventana de metal Rose podía observar como el sol caía sobre el desierto. Naranja y calido como el fuego.

El naranja se suponía que era un color feliz; pero para Rose siempre fue sinónimo de tristeza y melancolía. Ella nunca comprendió porque sino hasta ahora.

Porque ahora recordaba que fue en un atardecer cuando ella murió. Claro, que eso fue solo la segunda vez.

La primera fue en un amanecer. Que poético.

Parecían años en vez de tan solo días del tiempo en que ella tan solos e preocupaba por deudas, trabajo y acreedores. Ahora libre de ellos, y sin embargo, sus sentimientos distaban mucho de la satisfacción. Se sentía atrapada, no solo en ese pequeño cuarto, o en medio de toda esa horrible situación; sino que en su cabeza. Donde poco a poco se desdibujaban las líneas que la separaban de las otras dos mujeres que ella fue.

Y pero aun estaba Chrno... ¿Qué era Chrno para ella? ¿Qué fue él para ellas?

Un protector valiente... un amigo fiel...

Esos eran títulos insuficientes para ella. Ella no era Rose ni Maria Magdalena. Y no podía sentir lo mismo que ellas.

Esa mañana cuando vio a Chrno peleando por salvarle la vida, aun en medio del peligro, no pudo dejar de notar su fuerza y su cuerpo. Él le atraía a ella. Físicamente.

No era el mismo Chrno que fue su inocente amigo, ni tampoco la criatura herida de sus sueños. Este Chrno era diferente; seco, frió, distante; pero también era: valiente, seguro de si mismo, protector.

Y la estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto la voz amable de Chrno.

Rose estaba volteada hacia la ventana, así que él no vio cuando ella soltó una maldición apenada.

-Vete, estoy dormida –gimió contra la almohada.

-Pues pareces bastante despierta –le contrapunto él acercándose, y para sorpresa de Rose sentándose a su lado.

Todo fue demasiado para ella, cuando el removió las mantas que la cubrían y tomo su pierna con mucha delicadeza.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo pervertido?! –le grito en la cara.

Chrno se quedo estático y con los ojos muy abiertos. Rose casi se hubiese reído sin fuera porque estaba muy ocupada con su propia vergüenza.

-Solo quería revisar tu tobillo... –murmuro él.

-Ya, lo siento... –se disculpo ella dejándose caer- tu prosigue e ignora lo que acabo de hacer.

-Discúlpame por tocarte de esta forma –siguió el otro, para mucha vergüenza de Rose, y soltando su tobillo- pero me preocupa que la sanguijuela te haya dejado veneno...

-¡¿Tienen veneno esas cosas?! –pregunto espantada mientras se volvía a incorporar.

-Deja de exaltarte tanto –le pido poniendo una mano en su hombro.

La respiración de Rose se agito un poco por tanto roce, y se pregunto si el también notaria que ella se derretía bajo sus manos, como chocolate en verano.

Ella necesitaba concentrarse en algo en lo que sea. Y no en los pectorales de Chrno que se veían contrastados debajo de esa camisa negra que traía y...

Necesitaba enfocarse y rápido. Por suerte un objeto dorado en el cuello de Chrno llamo su atención.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Rose tomando el dije que le pendía.

Era hermoso. Una cruz con una rosa en su centro, hechas de oro.

-¿Es un recuerdo de alguien? –inquirió de nuevo Rose, tal vez un poco celosa.

-No –rió Chrno- es un dije que tenemos todos los exorcistas de la orden.

-Uhm, ya veo. ¿Qué significa?

-la cruz y la rosa. Ambas simbolizan protección hacia nosotros por parte de la Santa Rosette.

-¿¿Santa Rosette?? –pregunto la chica, mas alto de lo que esperaba.

-Si, la santa Rosette Christopher. Patrona de los exorcistas. A ella se le atribuye el milagro de domar demonios. Claro que eso es solo una leyenda... –añadió con melancolía.

-Así que ella...

-Es tu antepasada –termino la frase el. Pera ella hubiese añadido algo como "y también fue algo mas"

-Vaya...

-Si.

La joven se mordió el labio pensando en algo con gran intensidad.

-Chrno... crees que... ¿crees que yo podría ser considerada santa alguna día?

-Tu ya eres santa.

-Hablo de esta forma –dijo agitando el dije.

Chrno rió.

-Para eso tendrías que realizar algunos milagros.

-Bueno, yo también puedo domar demonios.

Chrno le lanzo una mirada oscura, pero en vez de soltarle algún sarcasmo a la chica. Se acerco a su ostro peligrosamente, tanto que sus respiraciones se sintieron en las mejillas del otro y murmuro.

-Todavía no me has domado.

-Ya lo veremos –le reto la otra.

-Claro –le sonrió el otro y se alejo- es tiempo de que te deje dormir. Ya ha anochecida.

-Vaya, ni cuenta me di –murmuro la joven mientras veía la ventana oscura.

-Nos veremos mañana. Ah y por cierto, Hamilton y yo entrenaremos a Joshua. Solo será lagunas clases para que sepa como defenderse...

-Buena esa es su decisión. Pero les deseo mucha suerte. Es un cabeza dura.

Chrno volvió a reír, sin saber porque se sentía tan alegre últimamente.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

La puerta se cerro detrás de él y agradecía la oscuridad del pasillo; hubiese sido bastante embarazoso que alguien lo viese con esa gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Día tras día... –dijo la voz de Hamilton tomándolo por sorpresa- durante cuatro años estuviste buscando sin descanso a esa chica. Siempre orando por encontrarla y agradeciendo al señor cada vez que veías una de las fotos de aquellas chicas muertas y no veías su rostro.

-Tu no sabes lo que siento –dijo Chrno, con la sonrisa ya hace mucho tiempo borrada.

-Cierto. Ni tampoco se lo terrible que ha de ser estar tan cerca de alguien amado y al mismo tiempo tan lejos...

-Calla...

-Es tiempo de que madures, Chrno. Y te des cuenta de que no eres el monstruo que crees ser.

-Lo soy, cada día que respiro después del contrato que hice con ella me lo recuerda mas y mas.

-Chrno...

-La sanguijuela no le dejo veneno –dijo cambiando de tema- Pero viendo lo hinchado que esta su tobillo, creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí. Espero que no te importe.

-En lo absoluto.

-Bien.

Hamilton se acerco un poco a Chrno y le coloco una mano amistosa sobre su hombro.

-Ya figuraremos que hacer. Con todo.

-Eso espero –musito Chrno soltándose y perdiéndose en el oscuro pasillo.

Hamilton solo pudo observar con preocupación como su amigo se perdía más y mas en la oscuridad. No solo la que estaba entre los pasillos, sino la que había en su corazón.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Jajaj Supongo que nadie se espero que hiciera a Rosette una santa canonizada XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 7**

**"trainning"**

**Joshua inicia su entrenamiento como exircista, aunque no es exactamente lo que esperaba, mientras Rose da muestras de tener un talento innato para esos asuntos.**

**Sin embargo las preocupaciones de la chica inician cuando Chrno le reclama por un hecho que ni ella habia estado conciente de hacer.**

**No deseperen chicos, ya casi se vienen mis vacaciones y entonces, si prometo escribir mas seguido. Mientras tanto cuidense mucho, y gracias por continuar aquí. Ustedes son los mejores n.n  
**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Parece que cada que actualizo tengo que empezar con una disculpa por mi retraso… que supongo a ustedes les cansa tanto leer como a mi escribirla. Así que intentaré ser breve…

**Realmente nunca deseé tomarles la palabra en cuenta cuando me dijeron que esperarían un meso algo para que yo actualizará… normalmente no soy tan cruel. Pero ahora si varias cuestiones de escuela, remédiales escolares, bloqueos de escritor y unas cuantas crisis más laborales, existenciales y estudiantiles me han mantenido fuera de este medio. Además de que no quería continuar escribiendo la historia por ahorita si no tenia las metas claras de adonde se dirigía el final de la misma… pero gracias a un par de buenas amigas y a sus constantes apoyos ya he vuelto a fanfiction! Me gustaría acompañar esta buena noticia diciéndoles que seré mas constante con mis actualizaciones, pero este cuatrimestre escolar se me viene mas pesado que el anterior, más aun con varias materias queme gustan, y no quiero terminar sacándome mala calificación.**

**Pero la historia de Chrno y Rosette no se me ha olvidado, y como buena fan que soy, y que por supuesto conozco lo horrible que se siente que te dejen picado a la mitad de una historia sin terminar, pues me he tomado mi tiempo para continuarla por fin.**

**Así que primero muchas gracias a:**

**LinaInverse40, Isabel, Ximena, Vicky070, satorichiva, mi compañera dearmas Renaissance Lady-K, zelink, Ichi – Ichi, Orion no Saga y por supuesto a oriana-dono,quioen se encargo en mas de una ocasión el recordarme que esta historia necesitaba actualizarse.**

**Gracias a todos n.n ! me fascinaría hacerles una carta de agradecimiento a cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo, pero creo que loqueen verdad agradecerían es que acabe de una vez con esta larguísima introducción y que les deje leer el capitulo tranquilos XD**

**¡Así que disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final!**

**Darkness Crusade**

**Capitulo 7**

**"trainning"**

Madurez. Era un proceso difícil y que la mayoría del tiempo significaba sacrificar algo de uno mismo.

Para Joshua Christopher su sacrificio había sido la inocencia. Inocencia en ignorar lo que se escondía en la oscuridad de la tierra. E inocencia en dejar ser protegido al igual que un niño, por los más fuertes.

Ahora el quería ser el que protegía. Y el que era capaz de distinguir la diferencia entre una sombra y la maldad.

Muchas otras cosas se tenían que dejar atrás y tiempo ser dado, para llegar a ese nivel. Pero cuando la oscuridad tiene una espada sobre sus cabezas, no se pueden dar el lujo de permitirse tal cosa como "perder el tiempo".

La oscuridad que los había estado persiguiendo desde la muerte de sus padres por fin se había mostrado. Y por mucho que Joshua confiaba en Chrno, su amigo de la infancia; no podía dejar caer en sus hombros toda la responsabilidad de velar por su hermana y por el. El necesitaba se mas fuerte, para que nunca se volviese a repetir en su vida la tragedia de perder a un familiar.

Durante una semana completa paso noches en vela leyendo libros en idiomas que ni el mismo se sabia, intentando encontrarle sentido a conceptos desde lo mas absurdo hasta lo mas perturbador. Memorizando químicos que ni tenia idea que existieran y probando recetas alquímicas que en mas de una ocasión le estallaron en la cara… una de sus cejas todavía quemadas y ligeramente mas oscura que la otra se erguía como cicatriz de guerra de ello.

Y eso era solo la teoría del asunto.

Él pudo haber firmado un contrato con sangre para tener al menos la mitad de los conocimientos que Hamilton tenía o la fuerza que Chrno poseía. Pero lo que nunca se fue a esperar eran los métodos de entrenamiento de este último.

Mente y cuerpo son uno solo, por eso si se entrena a uno, el otro se le debe de equiparar. Eso es lo que dijo Chrno. Pero para Joshua no había comparación entre hacer lagartijas con cinco kilos de concreto en la espalda, a comprender un libro de 500 paginas en cuatro horas.

Ambos, Hamilton y Chrno, habían demostrado ser estrictos pero centrados maestros. En la ultima semana le enseñaron mas de lo que nunca aprendió en la escuela normal, y aun cuando él nunca se podría comparar a un exorcista experto, él estaba orgulloso de sus resultados, y el día de hoy esperaba que sus maestros también lo estuviesen.

Hoy era su prueba final. Él no recibiría condecoraciones o títulos, ya que todo se hacía de forma extra-oficial; lo que mas podía esperar era una palmeada en la espalda. Pero el premio que en verdad quería era, la confianza de su hermana, y el compañerismo de Chrno. El ser visto por ambos no como una carga mas, sino que como un reactivo, una parte importante de ese equipo de renegados que habían formado al no poder confiar en sus verdaderos protectores, la orden de Magdala.

La hoja de preguntas estaba sobre la mesa. Su último examen: una invocación en vivo y a todo color. Pero al igual que como en la vida escolar, no era el miedo o la falta de conocimientos lo que le mantenía los pies pegados al piso delante de la puerta del salón de invocaciones; sino que el nerviosismo a fallar…

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día admirando la puerta o ya vas a entrar de una buena vez? –pregunto la irritada voz de su hermana desde atrás.

Joshua se giro con hastió a dedicarle una mirada furibunda a ella.

Todos se encontraban ahí, esperándolo. Hamilton, con una libreta en la mano y con un birome en la otra; Rose, cruzada de brazos; y Chrno, junto a ella, quien al parecer ya había perdido un poco de la incomodidad a estar tan cerca de la chica.

Debajo del nivel de almacén y de la sección de vivienda se encontraba un pasillo que llevaba a única habitación, utilizada específicamente para la recolección de información. En otras palabras, una sala de tortura. Claro que ahora adecuada para asemejarse a una sala de invocación satánica. Según palabras textuales de Hamilton: "para probar su capacidad en un caso real y hostil". Y según Chrno "para entender la posición de aquellos a los que se les caza, y tener un conocimiento mas acercado a lo que se puede esperar cuando uno se enfrente al enemigo." Siempre críptico Chrno.

Pero sin importar la justificación, esta era su prueba, él la había pedido, había rogado por ella. Y ahora la realizaría.

Aunque otros lo dudasen.

-Lleva mas de veinte minutos ahí parado ¿realmente esta bien hacer esto? –pregunto una ansiosa Rose, como siempre mostrando su lado mas protector y maternal por Joshua.

Chrno se sonrió, sabiendo reconocer el gesto de impaciencia, cada vez siendo mejor para catalogar las reacciones de la chica; e iba a contestar cuando Hamilton le atajo tomando la palabra.

-Joshua ha completado exitosamente todo su entrenamiento. Y por si fuera poco a leído varios libros, de inclusive cursos mas avanzados. ¡El chico es una maquina! Negarle la oportunidad de demostrar su potencial seria un crimen.

Rose hizo una mueca ante el tono clínico de Hamilton y se giro a preguntarle al experto en el cual confiaba mas. Chrno.

-¿Tú que piensas?

-Bien… la invocación de un demonio es siempre la prueba máxime de todo aprendiz de exorcista. Se trata de saber reconocer el ambiente y los enemigos con los cuales en muchas ocasiones nos vemos envueltos. Además de hacer uso de tus destrezas físicas y mentales –dijo casi de forma automática, como si lo hubiese leído de la tabla de "objetivos" de algún libro- pero...

Su voz titubeo ligeramente, buscando elegir las palabras.

-¿Pero? –le insto ansiosa la chica.

-Bueno no es que tampoco le pueda exigir mucho a un joven que nunca ha realizado ningún tipo de entrenamiento físico riguroso... –comento escéptico.

-En otras palabras, Joshua esta frito si se tienen que enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo con un demonio –tradujo Rose.

-En otras palabras, Si –le concedió Chrno.

-Basta los dos, personas de poca fe –dijo Hamilton- el chico se ha esforzado mucho, para solo haber estudiado una semana, lo menos que se merece es un poco de confianza.

-Pero... exactamente ese es mi problema. Solo lleva una semana de haber empezado –empezó Rose.

-Esta bien, Rose –le llamo Chrno tomándola del hombro y sintiendo un pequeño temblor por parte de ella. La soltó al instante creyendo que tal vez su mano era muy fría. Razón totalmente equivocada de la reacción de ella.

-Hamilton tienen razón, Joshua se merece confianza. Esto es importante para él. Y además yo nunca permitiría que algo realmente malo le pase... –prosiguió guiñándole un ojo ante el desconcierto de la chica.

A veces la pillaban por sorpresa esas maneras de Chrno de pasar del perfecto soldado a un chico desenfadado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Chrno casi volteo los ojos ante la obviedad.

-Soy tu guardián y el de Joshua. Es una responsabilidad que tome desde hacia mucho, sin importar lo que la orden dicte... yo siempre los voy a proteger –dijo él en tono serio.

-Vaya, Chrno, rebelándose contra la iglesia –intento distraerle el animo ella- de seguro es algo que no hubieran predicho de un niño de doce años que se levantaba feliz a las cinco de la mañana para escuchar misa.

-De seguro –acepto él irritado. El rostro de Rose decayó al ver que su broma se había volteado para el peor lado, y lo había puesto de mal humor. Pero él compuso el gesto al notar la insistente mirada de su contratista y le ofreció una chaqueta de aviador que traía puesta, todavía creyendo que ella tenía frio.

Ella la acepto, todavía un poco cohibida, y él se golpeo mentalmente por andar poniendo malas caras. No es que el comentario de Rose fuese malo, pero…

La sospecha y traición que todavía sentía por parte de la Orden, que le enseño irónicamente todo lo que ahora había intentado enseñarle a Joshua, se mantenían como una herida fresca propinada por un puñal en su espalda. No podía creer que la organización a la que le había dedicado lealtad y años de su vida ahora estuviese metida en asuntos tan sucios como tratar con demonios (aunque tampoco era sorpresa si lo contaban a él);pero lo que en realidad le irritaba era el que estuvieran detrás de Rose y su hermano…

Todo seguía en la oscuridad todavía, las dudas hacia los espías de la Orden y la amenaza que en verdad los seguían no se habían esclarecido ni un poco por las dos ocasiones que habían hablado con el reverendo Rémington.

Y con una semana y un poco mas desde que habían decidido seguir el burdo plan de Rose, Chrno cada vez se sentía mas desesperado, incapaz de ignorar que la vida de la chica se le iba de las manos con cada tick del pequeño reloj de pulsera con el que hicieron el contrato.

Chrno lo miro discretamente en la muñeca de Rose. Limpio, inocente y completamente común... igual que una hoja de papel sobre la cual se había escrito con sangre un documento. Ese reloj no poseía ningún tipo de magia o atadura, solo era donde se escribió su contrato.

Una parodia del reloj que le había pertenecido a **él**...

Chrno se sacudió la cabeza. Lo ultimo que quería pensar en la vida de su otro yo... el pecador. Y mucho menos en el pobre destino al que leyó (y de vez en cuando recordaba en el sopor de la inconciencia) de sus otras dos inocentes contratistas.

"_Pero no dejare que le pase lo mismo a ella"_ se juro silenciosamente a si mismo.

-¡Muy bien Joshua, es hora de comenzar! –exclamo Hamilton sacando de su incomodad al par de atrás y de su sumisa nerviosidad al chico rubio de adelante.

Recorriendo la poca distancia de pasillo que habían dejado a con Joshua para darle "unos minutos de preparación", Hamilton se coloco frente a Joshua y acomodándose sus gafas le pregunto con tono critico.

-Lo primero. ¿Traes todo el material necesario?

Joshua asintió, militarmente con la cabeza y se bajo del hombro una bolsa de cuero desgastado, abultada por su contenido.

-Enlístame su contenido.

-Dos ramilletes de Acacia, cinco velas negras, tiza blanca, azufre, sal, el sacrificio –dijo levantando un conejo muerto, a lo que Rose pus una cara de espanto y casi vomita sobre él- mi libro de invocaciones...

-¿Trajiste el "Le grand grimoire" que te pedí?

-Si, ya tengo marcada la pagina de la invocación que me pidió…

-Esperen un segundo –solicitó Chrno y se acerco a Hamilton para susurrarle- ¿estas dejando que Joshua lea ese tipo de ocultismo avanzado? Creí que íbamos a invocar un "legión", no a un demonio superior.

-Chrno, chrno, estoy seguro que Joshua podrá afrontar cualquier problema que se le cruce por delante.

-En otras palabras quieres utilizarlo como conejillo de indias en tus teorías sobre los "apóstoles" –cuchicheo, molesto el joven de cabello púrpura.

Hamilton como todo científico era un hombre curioso, y ahora tenía una mania por conocer las habilidades escondidas de los apostoles... por lo cual en la ultima semana tambien se habia dado a la tarea de estudiar a fondo a los chicos.

Y aunque Chrno sabia que nunca le haría daño a sus protegidos, siempre se encrespaba al ver como trataba de forma tan clínica a los chicos. A veces como si fuesen un par de ratas de laboratorio para estudiar. Se le hervía la sangre al recordar las pruebas a las que sometian a Rose.

-¿Me culpas por preferir estar prevenido de las reacciones de Joshua o Rose cuando se enfrenten a un ser demoníaco, que ha esperar un milagro por parte de ellos que puede ni ocurrir? ¿Qué ocurrirá la siguiente vez que se les aparezca un demonio por delante y tu no estés con ellos? –pregunto Hamilton con gesto inocente.

El joven semi-demonio iba a agregar algo mas pero era difícil cuando su compañero les ponía nombre a los sujetos de prueba. Además si algo ocurría el siempre podía intervenir, solo esperaba que cualquier demonio que Joshua invocase no fuese a ser tan revoltoso como para obligarle a utilizar su verdadera forma.

-Y para el caso ¿de donde conseguiste el libro? –pregunto Chrno, curioso de donde habría conseguido un libro de tal magia oscura, y tan raro.

-Tengo mis fuentes –contesto reticente el otro.

-E-bay... –concluyo su compañero.

-E-bay, fue una ganga –comento muy pagado de si mismo Hamilton.

-Uhng –gimió Chrno golpeándose con la palma de la mano abierta- Esta bien. Pero si algo sale mal... –amenazo sombrío al joven.

-La chica me va a hacer sufrir. Ya se –adivino el científico.

-Y esta vez no la detendré. Así que yo que tu estaría pensando en utilizar protección de "verdad" ahí abajo, sabes donde ataca ella primero –volvió a susurrar de forma amenazante el demonio, haciendo temblar a su amigo, que todavía no olvidaba el miércoles pasado cuando intento demostrarle una de sus habituales técnicas de afecto a Rose.

Todavía necesitaba sentarse de lado después de eso.

Los hermanos se perdieron de todo ese pequeño intercambio de amenazas ya que estaban enfrascados en su pequeña pelea fraternal.

-Joshua, ¿estas seguro que quieres hacer esto? –pregunto nerviosa la joven, en un ultimo intento de traer de vuelta la racionalidad a su hermano.

-Esta es la enésima vez que lo dices en el día, y apenas son las tres de la mañana.

-Ya, pero piénsalo bien. No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie –pero él sentía que si tenia- y aparte esto no es oficial, no es como si ya te fuesen a aceptar en su club de frikis.

-Esto no es un club de "frikis" –dijo Joshua volteando los ojos- es una organización ancestral…

-...que posiblemente nos quiere muertos. ¿O te olvidas lo del espía?

-No me olvido, pero esto no se trata de lo que ellos son o hacen, se trata de conocer a tu enemigo.

-¿Quieres decirme la verdadera razón por la cual estas haciendo esto? –le pregunto astuta, como siempre, Rose.

-Te lo diré... –empezó Joshua achicando los ojos- cuando me tengas que pedir disculpas y tragarte tus palabras después de que haya pasado esta prueba. Ja.

Crispando su mano y con una vena asesina, Rose casi le grito.

-¡Entonces ve, tonto! ¡Haz lo que se te antoje! –retiro la mirada de su hermano y la dirigió a Hamilton- ¡¿Cuanto falta para mandar a este cabeza hueca al centro del infierno?!

-En cuanto él este listo –susurro el saltando de pánico ante la expresión enfurecida de la rubia- tú tienes los honores de abrir, Joshua.

-¡Pues que esperamos! –rugió el referido, abriendo la puerta de forma violenta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La habitación estaba tan fría como si hubiesen encerrado el polo norte dentro de ella. Era oscura como boca de lobo; y con paredes cubiertas por símbolos extraños y runas rojas y fluorescentes, que bailaban tétricamente enfrente de los asustados ojos de joshua.

Él sabía porque estaban allí… para mantener cualquier cosa que no era humana en ese lugar, y para hacer un poco de teatro a todo el asunto. Hamilton se había pasado toda la mañana decorando el cuarto para hacerlo lo más fiel a una habitación satánica.

Inclusive había papeles con recitaciones y canticos infernales, y un pequeño altar con una urna escoltadas por sombrías velas a los costados. La única luz ahí, y sin embargo, parecía ser también parte de la oscuridad, creando las lúgubres sombras de diferentes bultos y baratijas en el suelo.

-En verdad te has volado, Hamilton –comento Rose siendo la que entro con mas curiosidad hasta el fondo de la habitación; a pesar de ser quien más se opuso de que la prueba sehiciese.

Otra vez saliendo a la luz su habilidad para hacer a un lado su miedo e intercambiarlo por una curiosidad que rayaba con lo irresponsable.

-Es un honor oírlo de una joven tan hermosa como usted –adulo el científico, como siempre ocasionando un gruñido de la chica y unos ojos en blanco por parte de Chrno.

Rose siguió caminando en círculos, intentando descifrar los símbolos en las paredes hasta que tropezó con algo y fue a dar directamente al suelo.

-¡Rose! –exclamaron al unísono Joshua y Chrno.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?! –corto su oración al instante de ver la deforme figura con la que había tropezado. Y comprendió por fin que eran los bultos en la estancia.

-¡Una momia! ¡Hamilton, con un demonio, has traído momias! –grito horrorizada la chica.

-Dime por favor, que ya has dejado de saquear tumbar –pidió Chrno a su compañero, mientras se dirigía al lado de la chica.

-Por supuesto que ya abandone el vicio, si te das cuenta estas momias están hechas de látex –se justifico el otro.

Joshua se acerco curioso al par de momias que tenia mas cerca.

-En verdad, vistas de cerca no asustan tanto –susurro y después se volteo a ver otras tres que estaban de lado derecho. Estudiándolas en silencio hasta que atisbo algo muy curioso y fuera de lugar en una de ellas.

-¿Por qué esa momia tiene bragas con puntitos rosas? –pregunto con inocente curiosidad el chico.

Al oír eso Chrno y Rose se paralizados mientras él la ayudaba a ella a levantarse.

-Bueno había que agregarle mas dramatismo...

Un grito encolerizado hizo eco en toda la pequeña instancia.

-¡Yo voy a agregarte algo de drama! ¡Ese es mi sostén, enfermo pervertido! -grito enojada Rose.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura? –Hamilton sudaba un mar mientras seguía haciéndose parecer inocente. Lo cual no estaba funcionando.

Chrno simplemente se limito a cubrirse el rostro con la palma abierta, entre apenado por las excentricidades de su amigo y también no dispuesto a ver el baño de sangre que se desataría.

-¡Una, porque no hay ninguna otra mujer de la cual puedas tomar ropa en este maldito almacén! ¡Dos, porque yo tengo la ropa interior que le hace juego a ese sostén! 1Y tres...! –exclamo levantando una de las momias y aventándosela con una fuerza colosal- ¡porque solo a alguien tan desequilibrado como a ti se le ocurriría ponerle un sostén a una momia seca!

Chrno suspiro y fue al lado de Joshua, ignorando el cuerpo tendido de su compañero exorcista.

-Creo que ya deberíamos empezar con el ritual –le pidió Chrno al joven- a menos que quieras que tu hermana termine de asesinar a uno de tus "profesores".

-Claro... quiero decir... no que lo asesine, sino que a la parte de comenzar –clamó el otro avergonzado.

Chrno le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y lo dejo que empezara mientras se encaminaba a una de las vasijas mas cercanas, por agua para despertar a su compañero.

Rose se limito a enfuruñarse en un rincón y a observar desde la lejanía a su hermano trabajar en silencio.

Quince minutos después el ritual estaba listo. Un dibujo de extrañas procedencias con una estrella de cinco picos envuelta en un circulo perfecto de sal, se encontraban ya en el piso, siendo custodiadas por cinco velas prendidas.

Joshua suspiro y como una última parte del rito de preparación puso unas hermosas flores amarillas en el centro. Acacias, según lo que había mencionado antes.

Los tres espectadores se quedaron en silencio para que el aprendiz recitase con absoluta concentración los canticos requeridos para la ceremonia de invocación.

Por el rabillo del ojo Rose pudo observar el ceño fruncido de Chrno, quien al parecer entendía el latín antiguo, y también reconocía al demonio que se estaba invocando.

Las luces de las velas flaquearon en cuanto el joven termino de orar y de un momento a otro el ambiente decayó otros varios centígrados, y las flores amarillas se quemaron en el centro bajo una llama azul, creada de forma espontanea.

Rose contuvo asustada la respiración, y se acerco inconcientemente al espacio que la separaba de Chrno.

Por fin las velas se apagaron y cuando se volvieron a prender...

No sucedió nada.

Dos, cinco, diez minutos esperaron. Pero el silencio siguió inmutable hasta que por fin la chica reventó.

-Felicidades, Joshua –exclamo ella con un tono irónico que escondía su miedo- has encontrado la forma de invocar un aire acondicionado ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Cállate –soltó el rubio a su hermana, aunque su tono era balido y decepcionado. No estaba de humor para pelear con sus sarcasmos, menos, si no dejaba de preguntarse que había salido mal.

-Basta con la falta de confianza –también le reprendió a Rose, Hamilton- Ninguno de mis discípulos me ha fallado nunca, y este tampoco es el caso si miras con atención.

La gran sonrisa en el rostro juvenil y pícaro de Hamilton era difícil de explicar hasta que señalo a Chrno, escondido en las sombras de fondo, y soltando un pequeño gruñido se dejo alcanzar por la poca luz de las velas negras.

La poderosa oscuridad que se había apoderado de la instancia había impedido para Rose ver la apariencia de su compañero; pero ahora que lo veía detenidamente, tal vez podía explicarse ese extraño alivio que sentía en el pecho; sin embargo eso no aminoro la sorpresa y el pánico, cuando las tenues luces iluminaron un par de ojos chocolates donde antes había unos color rubí. Su cara era la misma, al igual que su complexión, pero ahora su cabello purpureo era azabache y los rasgos de su persona que delataban que no era como los demás se habían desvanecido, siendo los mas notorios la falta de un par de orejas puntiagudas y ojos sesgados.

Ahora el se veía humano… y eso era lo suficientemente perturbador como para hacer a Rose gritar. Lo cual hizo.

-Cálmate, por favor –pidió Chrno con las manos en alto, tal y como si fuese un peligroso criminal que tiene que mostrar que no portaba armas. Que ironía más acertada.

-¡Co… como quieres que me calme! ¡¡Cuando te has convertido en eso!! –grito señalándolo histérica con el dedo.

-Uno creería que las cosas deberían ser al revés y te deberías aliviar por esto. –murmuro Chrno afligido.

-No te preocupes, Rose. Esto es solo un efecto secundario de lo que una buena invocación puede hacer… en otras palabras tu chico volverá a la normalidad cuando esto acabe –Hamilton movió la mano en el aire restándole importancia.

-Eh… vale... si tu lo dices –acepto la chica y con las mejillas rojas se giro hacia Chrno- lamento lo de hace un momento…

-No te preocupes… estoy acostumbrado –rio nervioso él.

-Chrno… -otro susurro espabilado se oyó- ¿Qué te ha sucedido…?

Joshua quien decepcionado ante el resultado de su invocación volteo curioso a ver la fuente que ocasionaba el griterío de Chrno; quien al percatarse del error de Joshua grito con potente voz.

-¡No retires la vista del circulo de invocación! –grito Chrno; sus ojos ahora marrones reflejando su brillo dorado y demoniaco.

Al ver la ligera transformación de Chrno el chico rubio lo entendió todo… su invocación había funcionado. La respuesta sumisitiva del cuerpo de su amigo era una muestra de ello; los demonios son criaturas solitarias y que prefieren mantener sus apariencias o contratos bajo el halo de la invisibilidad, ya que esas eran sus mas grandes debilidades. Por lo tanto frente a otros demonios mas poderosos o con el mismo nivel, en primera instancia mostraban la forma humana de su contratista… y aun cuando el alma de Chrno no residía en el cuerpo de Rose, sino en el suyo propio; la reacción era la misma.

Asustado Joshua vio como otra columna de humo negro se levantaba en el perímetro del circulo que había hecho y un par de ojos viperinos y amarillos le observaban con un tipo de sádico placer.

-_Jo, crio, eres un descuidado._ –dijo una voz tétrica que salía del humo.

-Amon… - Chrno escupió las palabras con desprecio.

-_Chrno, que sorpresa mas placentera…_

-Ni tanta –dijo Chrno arrogante- si no fuese porque estoy aquí ya hubieses devorado el alma del chico..

_-jo, jo tal vez si… tal vez no; hay muchas posibilidades de que lo hubiese hecho si esa chica ruidosa también se quedase en la misma habitación._

-Imbecil –murmuro Rose- ¿Quién se cree?

Ella dio un paso adelante lista para entrarle a la bulla pero fue detenida en el punto por el brazo de Chrno que puso enfrente suyo.

-No te metas con él. No es un demonio con el que quieras jugar –le aviso siniestramente.

-_Es bueno saber que tus enemigos te respetan, aun cuando te hayan derrotado…_

-¿Por qué invocaste a ese demonio? –le pregunto tensamente Chrno a Joshua.

-Es un demonio del conocimiento –respondió él en el mismo tono de aprensivo- Hamilton dijo que seria apropiado para la ocasión.

-Lo es –sonrió Chrno, aunque sus labios mas bien se habían torcido en una mueca sarcástica- Hamilton, te puedes ir despidiendo de tus revistas de "conejitas". Voy a utilizarlas para prenderte una fogata, porque hoy dormirás afuera.

-Vamos, Chrno. No hay que ponerse drásticos –lloro el científico.

-No pensé que fuera de tu nivel. Lo siento –se disculpo Joshua.

-No es tu culpa haber invocado un demonio tan fuerte –le exonero su amigo, pero cambio la trayectoria ligeramente hacia Hamilton- Parece que ese volumen que le diste al chico no lo compraste en e-bay después de todo.

-Oh, si lo hice. Solo que también lo modifique un poquito. –dijo Hamilton con una gran sonrisa.

-Idiota –Chrno hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la compostura.

-Bien, esta es mi invocación –declaro Joshua- no me importa que tipo de demonio seas, desde este punto yo pongo mis reglas.

El demonio vio con aprensión la postura rígida de Joshua antes de echarse a reír.

_-Puedo ver que tiemblas debajo de tu piel._

"Regla numero 3 de la invocación de demonios: demuéstrale quien manda" se recordó Joshua.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Soy tu maestro desde el punto en que te llame hasta que te dispense.

Unos aplausos se escucharon desde el fondo por parte de Rose, quien estaba sorprendida ante la valentía de su hermano.

-¿Lo esta haciendo bien? –murmuro por lo bajo ella a Chrno.

-Bastante bien –dijo el un poco mas relajado y con una media sonrisa.

-Bien demonio, No me gusta estarle hablando en la cara a la nada, así que muéstrate.

-_Que chiquillo mas impertinente ¿al menos has traído un sacrificio para mi?_

Joshua puso cara de asco, pero igual saco de su bolso el conejo muerto y lo coloco en frente del demonio.

-Sírvete.

-_Este conejo no ha sido sacrificado. Fue cazado de la forma mas vulgar con un arma humana. Y de todas formas es un ser demasiado insignificante para mi_

Por un momento el joven sintió que se le caía la cara de vergüenza... eso de matar conejos vivos frente altares simplemente se saltaba muchas de sus morales, por eso termino decidiendo cazar un conejo salvaje y ofrecerlo de esa forma... pero que tonto ¿Cómo pensó que podría engañar a un demonio con eso? pero también tenía que recordar que los demonios utilizaban artimañas para confundir a los invocadores. Así que tragándose su miedo le contesto con prepotencia.

-Tu problema, si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien entonces deberías de especificarlas bien en tus conjuros.

Los ojos del demonio seguían suspendidos en el aire sin mostrar expresión alguna, hasta que de un instante a otro soltó una carcajada desquiciada.

-_jaja que niño tan interesante. Bien, te cumpliré tu deseo y tomare una forma física._

-Genial –dijo el joven desafiante.

La columna de humo se retrajo, como si fuese succionada desde abajo y con ella se llevo u poco del aire de la habitación y algunos artículos que estaban cercanos. Rose inclusive tomo el brazo de Chrno mientras se sostenía su cabello.

La vorágine duro apenas unos segundos y de ella lo único que quedo fue una pequeña figura que despedía un concentrado olor a azufre.

Los latidos frenéticos de Joshua se escuchaban por todo el cuarto, temiendo haber enfurecido a la criatura y que esta le fuese a cortar la cabeza en cuanto se irguiera. Pero esto no sucedió, y le tomo unas cuantas fracciones de segundos descifrar a Joshua que eso era porque el tamaño real del demonio era ese.

Cuando las velas se estabilizaron con su luz natural, la forma del demonio fue rebelada.

Y fue Rose quien primero soltó la carcajada.

-¿Es esa pequeña cosita de quien tanto se habían estado asustando? –reía y señalaba al pequeño diablito rojo que se encontraba dentro del circulo.

En verdad cómica la criatura: una enorme cabeza sobre un cuerpo pequeño y deforme; y un par de ojos saltones debajo de sus cuernos de chivo.

Chrno intentaba callar a Rose al tiempo que el chico soltó un suspiro sorprendido.

-No me lo puedo creer, en verdad es justo como me lo imagine...

-Así es –le palmeo Hamilton la espalda- proyección de miedos. Si algo te asusta...

-...entonces imagínatelo de la forma mas ridícula –termino el aprendiz.

-¿humm? ¿Ese no es Amon? –pregunto la chica confusa.

-Es lo que te intentaba decir, -la regaño su contratista- los demonios sin una forma física por lo general adoptan la forma de los mas oscuros temores de los invocadores, para aprovecharse de ellos y devorar sus almas. Para nosotros (los exorcistas) es mas fácil enfrentarnos a los demonios sin forma física obligándolos a tomar una apariencia no muy aterrorizadora. Sin embargo, no es bueno jugar con sus antiguos poderes.

Volvió a explicar con la pulcritud de un profesor.

-En verdad, esta fue una idea de ultimo momento -acepto Joshua y levanto su libro en una pagina en especial- Yo me esperaba mas encontrar algo así –señalo la pagina del libro en donde se veía un hombre con cola de serpiente y cabeza de cuervo, arrojando fuego del pico.

-Vaya esa si que es una diferencia -comento la chica.

-_Jeje esos eran mis días guapos..._

-Claro –Joshua ni se molesto en quitar su cara de asco.

El chico se giro ligeramente hacia la posición de Hamilton y le susurro.

-¿Y ahora que hago con este tipo raro? Ya lo invoque, ese era el punto ¿no?

-Bueno ahora que ya lo has invocado y que le has dado un sacrificio pídele algo a cambio –sugirió Hamilton.

-Ok... –miro al diablillo con sospecha- ¿Qué clase de cosas haces?

-¡Yo soy Amon, marqués del infierno, comandante de 40 legiones de demonios...! –vocifero el diablo enojado.

Un espacio de silencio le siguió a su presentación y en el rostro de sus espectadores se mostro un evidente escepticismo que termino en susurros descarados.

-Claro, Amon, el marques...

-Fenómeno...

-Hey, Chrno ¿tu no fuiste el que acabaste con sus cuarenta legiones de demonios?

-Shhh cállate, Hamilton...

-Bien, bien –levanto las manos Joshua- A lo que me refería es ¿Qué clase de cosas puedes hacer? Quiero decir como un poder en especial.

-_Yo tengo conocimiento ilimitado... puedo ver pasado, presente y futuro._

-Entonces lo que quieres decir es que lo sabes todo –se rasco la barbilla el rubio, pensando en que sentido podría hallarle un uso al demonio.

-_Si_

-Joshua, mándalo a volar... aquí ya tienes a alguien que puede ver el futuro –se señalo orgullosa Rose.

-Pero hay una cosa que no sabes... –reflexiono concentrado. Después levanto la cabeza con una mirada sombría- Amon, ya se que es lo que quiero de ti: quiero que me respondas una pregunta del pasado...

_-Y después de eso ¿me liberaras?_

-Solo de esta invocación –dijo rápido Joshua antes de que Chrno le aconsejara no seguirle la corriente en todo al demonio.

_-Bien, entonces ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?_

-Sabes... sabes... –balbuceo ante la mirada de hierro de su hermana. Curiosa de conocer cual era ese conocimiento que ella no le podía otorgar a Joshua y que el anhelaba- ¿sabes quienes son los demonios que asesinaron a mis padres? –dijo en casi un susurro inaudible.

-Oh, Joshua... –se afligió Rose. Nunca se había esperado que su hermanito aun guardara ese tipo de sentimientos y dolor, que ahora mostraba. Él, que de los dos recordaba menos a sus padres... ¿Cuántas cosas mas se le habían escapad saber de él? ¿De que tipo de forma le serviria el saber quien habia asesinado a sus padres? ¿Es que acaso estaba pensando en...?

¿...venganza?

Ella no podía negar que el pensamiento y la rabia de la injusticia e impunidad del asesinato de sus padres no la visitase de vez en cuando... el recordar la forma en que fueron cazados, y como murieron en la oscuridad de los verdaderos hechos, con la verdad siendo negada. Como murieron por **su **culpa... porque si ella y Joshua no hubiesen nacido como lo hicieron ellos no habrían muerto.

Los ojos ambarinos del diablillo pasaron hacia ella y una mueca burlona se dibujo en su rostro, casi diciéndole: "tu también quieres saberlo, no" "¿Qué harás con ese conocimiento cuando lo sepas?"

Pero honestamente... ella no estaba tan segura de saber que hacer cuando lo supiese. Por eso solo se limito a agachar la cabeza y a apretar puños y dientes.

-Espera, Joshua... eso no esta confirmado. Oficialmente murieron tus padres en un accidente de...

_-Si._

La afirmación del demonio no solo hizo eco en el cuarto sino que también en el interior de los dos hermanos... otra afirmación ante un hecho que ya sabían. ¿Cuántas mas de sus pesadillas se harían realidad de ahora en adelante?

-Entonces dime sus nombres. –ordeno Joshua.

-...

-Joshua... –su hermana le intento tocar el hombro pero Chrno la tomo de la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era verdad el ritual todavía no acababa.

-¡Dilo de una vez! –le grito el chico enfurecido ante el mudismo del demonio.

-...ya he respondido tu pregunta.

-Eso no es verdad –se quejo el chico.

-A decir verdad... –intervino Hamilton- cuando dijiste: "¿sabes quienes...?" hiciste una pregunta.

-¡¿Eh?! –el joven se paralizo.

-Además –tomo la palabra Chrno- este demonio es de los que ofrecen una sola pregunta por sacrificio... o al menos uno tan pequeño –señalo al conejo muerto.

-Pobre criaturita –chillo Rose.

-Esto no puede ser... –se lamento el chico.

_-Jeje humanos estupidos... no se como te has decidió a convertir en un perro de ellos, Chrno, el pecador._

-Cállate de una vez –le miro gélido el chico-

-Hey, Chrno, ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ese demonio? –pregunto Rose, curiosa.

-A decir verdad... nunca lo había visto en esta vida –comento inexpresivo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero, si el te habla como si se conocido desde hace tiempo!

-_Lo que tu contratista te intenta decir: es que nosotros no nos hemos conocido en __**esta vida. **__Jejeje el Chrno que yo conocí fue un gran demonio... asesino de cien millones de los nuestros. Y también un gran traidor._

-¿traidor? Chrno ¿de que esta hablando él? –Rose confundía al analizar mas y mas las palabras del demonio, pensando que tal vez se refería al hecho de que Chrno pertenecía ahora a la iglesia.

-De nada, no le hagas caso. Es un demonio, su naturaleza es mentir.

-_Que curioso que otro demonio también lo diga –_el diablillo extendió una retorcida sonrisa llena de dientes amarillos-

_¿no se lo has dicho, Chrno? Oh, ya veo, parece que esta chica también sufrirá el destino que las otras dos... jejeje parece que el pequeño Corvin si tiene algo del Chrno que conocí...o al menos el sadismo para asesinar lentamente a sus contratistas..._

-Esto no ha sido elección de Chrno. Fue mía, yo fui la que le quiso dar mi vida. No nos compares –dio un paso adelante la joven.

-_Ah si, la pequeña santa Rose. Que palabras tan fuertes y decididas, lastima que no sean tuyas... ¿o no es así, Rosemary? ¿A quien le robaras la fuerza esta vez? Tu no eres rosette Christopher, ni tampoco Maria Magdalena... ¿Quién eres en realidad? Yo te lo diré... no eres nadie. Pues estas vacía por dentro. Tu alma es tan insípida que no merece ser devorada por demonio alguno._-se relamió la lengua el diablillo.

Rose retrocedió unos centímetros, tomada por sorpresa ante la brutal verdad de aquel demonio. Alguna parte en su cabeza le ordenaba que hiciera caso omiso. Que todo lo que decía era mentira. Pero ella sabia que no era así, el vacio en su alma le decía que no. Y su confundida y dolida expresión no hacia mas que asustar a Chrno a cada minuto mas.

-Cállate, imbecil –ladro Chrno, su cabello de nuevo color purpureo y sus ojos ligeramente anaranjados. "Su protección" no siendo mas necesitada, ya que hora lo que quería era marcar su territorio- Yo no tengo nada que ver con "ese Chrno". Ni ella tampoco con esas mujeres. Así que no juegues con nuestras mentes. Nuestra situación es diferente.

-_No puedes cambiar tu destino... ni tampoco el de las personas que te rodean. El pasado inconcluso deberá repetirse hasta encontrar un final. Y esa chica morirá al igual que lo hizo tu madre para cumplir ese fin. Me pregunto si decidirá acabar con su propia vida igual que ella o si simplemente esperara a que tú lo hagas. ¿Qué te gustaría mas, Chrno?_

-Cállate... –los puños enguantados de Chrno estaban cerrados y tensos, listos para golpear algo, aun cuando su mirada se escondía debajo de su flequillo.

-¿Será? Jajaja si tanto te molesta tu vida, niño, ¿entonces porque no acabas con ella? ¿O con la de la chica? Así el martirio se terminaría para los dos. Y todos podrían reunirse conmigo en el infierno ¿Qué dices tu, ella, tu madre y yo? Jajaja te aseaguro que le haré pasar a la chica un gran rato como el que ahora tengo con Lilian... –sonrió fanfarrón el diablo.

-¡Jodete, imbecil! ¡No te permito que menciones su nombre! –fuera de si Chrno saco una 45 de el bolsillo izquierdo de su vaquero y disparo directamente a la cabeza del demonio, haciéndola explotar de forma asquerosa. Pero su risa maniática se siguió oyendo por todo el lugar, haciendo un eco que se repetía una y otra vez.

Rose grito ante sorpresa y Joshua se alejo de inmediato del circulo. Después de eso la habitación cayo en un profundo silencio, siendo cortado por Hamilton quien se aclaro a garganta para llamar la atención de todos. Pero solo los hermanos voltearon a verle, Chrno seguía observando los restos del demonio hasta que estos desaparecieron en una nube de polvo.

-Bien, chicos, creo que la prueba se ha acabado ¿Quién quiere panquecas de desayuno? –pregunto Hamilton como si nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bien, siendo que Chrno le voló la cabeza a mi prueba de examen, me siento en la necesidad de preguntar ¿pase o no?

Pregunto después de un rato Joshua. Ya alejados de la habitación negra los ánimos se bajaron. Chrno se termino disculpando y se alejo de ellos con la excusa de ir a entrenar un poco.

Ni Joshua ni Rose le preguntaron nada, siendo tan recientes testigos de la furia del chico y lo dejaron ir mientras ellos mismos se dirigían con Hamilton al laboratorio para que este les diese un poco de té contra los nervios.

Muy tarde fue para los chicos el darse cuenta qué solo había sido una treta por parte del científico, quien no desperdiciaba oportunidad de examinar la reacción de los "hermanos apóstoles". Al principio Rose se había ofrecido gustosa a estas pruebas (claro mientras al idiota de Hamilton no la tocase en ningún lugar indebido o le pidiese que se desvistiera) con la posibilidad de conocer, tal vez no, una explicación 100 científica, pero al menos si razonable de porque ella podía ver el futuro de forma tan inconsistente y porque su hermano repentinamente podía conocer lenguas que nunca antes había hablado; pero al cabo de un tiempo ambos hermanos tuvieron que admitir que eran bastante tediosas la cantidad de pruebas de sangre, presión, glucosa y demás a las cuales constantemente se tenían que someter... y debes en cuando tomar uno que otro menjurje que el hacia.

Y por ello ahora estaban en medio de esas interminables pruebas. Aunque termino logrando su cometido de distraer a los chicos, porque los paso de nervioso miedo a aburrimiento molesto.

-Bueno, supongo que dadas las circunstancias se podría decir que si pasaste.

-Genial

-No, no es genial. Nunca había visto a Chrno tan fuera de si –le regaño su hermana.

Joshua guardo silencio apenado.

-Lamento decepcionarte hermanita, ero tampoco conocemos a Chrno desde hace mucho.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Somos amigos desde niños.

-No, mejor dicho: cuando éramos niños –le explico de forma fría su hermano. A pesar de lo bien que le caía Chrno, esta mañana en verdad lo había asustado. Y tal vez ya era hora de hacer entender a su hermana.

-¡Joshua!

-A ver, Hamilton ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Chrno? –le pregunto el chico mientras el joven de gafas examinaba la sangre que recién le había sacado.

-Pues como unos dos años... –ni siquiera los miro al decir esto, aun absorto en sus cálculos y observaciones.

-¿Y siempre ha reaccionado así cuando hablan de su madre?

-¡Joshua, ya déjalo!

-Bueno, Joshua... ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si le hubiesen hecho lo mismo a tu madre? –Hamilton dijo sin mucho interés ahora examinando la sangre en un microscopio.

-¿Lo que le hicieron? –pregunto confundida Rose.

-Si ¿acaso no lo saben? –Hamilton por fin desvió sus ojos hacia los chicos que le devolvían una mirada liada.

-No lo saben –repitió, solo que ahora como afirmación

-No –se levanto lentamente Rose y lo tomo por el cuello- pero tu nos lo dirás...

El joven científico trago saliva y tembló al sentir el agarre como tenazas de hierro de Rose, y ver la forma en como tronaba el puño de su otra mano.

-Podrás amenazarme pero nunca traicionare a un amigo –prometió con solemnidad.

-Hey –le llamo Joshua- ¿Qué dices si a cambio de que nos lo digas te doy la ropa interior de Rose que le hace juego al sostén que le quitaste?

-Entonces tendré que contarles toda la historia desde el punto en como me entere hasta...

Rose le pego directamente en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de su silla.

-Idiota, ¿Qué no habías dicho que nunca traicionarías a un amigo?

-Bueno, tampoco es como si él hubiese pedido que lo guardara en secreto... –lloriqueo en el piso.

Los ojos azules de la chica se cerraron con resignación ante el menudo idiota que tenia enfrente.

-Esta bien, escupe la historia y te podrás quedar con mis pantis. Solo no me digas que piensas hacer con ellas.

-Vaya, Rose, si que estas enganchada con Chrno –se rio su hermano.

-¡No seas idiota tú también! Yo solo... solo quiero encontrar una forma de ayudar y entenderlo... y tu no eres mas que un desconsiderado con él. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esta en la misma situación que nosotros?

-¿Y cual seria esa? –pregunto incomodo el chico.

-Sin un verdadero lugar al cual regresar. Ahora que tampoco puede confiar en la orden, gracias a **nuestra** causa. Él también esta en la calle como nosotros.

Joshua miro el suelo sin decir palabra alguna. Sabia que su hermana tenia razón, y Chrno también le caí muy bien. Pero eso no quitaba del medio que él fuese un demonio y que estuviese arrebatándole la vida a su única familia, no podía sacarse eso de la mente tan fácilmente.

-Y bien, Hamilton –Rose se acomodo en otra silla en frente del asiento rotatorio del aludido.

-Uhm –se sentó por fin- lo que les voy a relatar no es algo que Chrno me haya contado, a decir verdad. No creo que es algo que el supiese hasta después. Pero díganme primero ¿Qué tanto saben de los padres de Chrno?

-Él no hablaba casi nada de su familia... –jugo con los pulgares Rose- pero una vez cuando era pequeño me dijo que su madre se había quitado la vida, y por eso él fue a dar a la orden –acepto Rose con la cabeza gacha.

-Si, eso es verdad. Pero antes de eso sucedieron otros eventos...

-¿eventos?

-¿Que clase de mujer creen ustedes que fue la madre de Chrno? –soltó otra pregunta en cambio de responder.

-No lo se –se encogió de hombros ella- me imagino que era una mujer envuelta con la magia negra que al final no termino sabiendo como tratar con su hijo y tomo la salida fácil.

A simple vista fue sencillo para los otros dos darse cuenta de la cantidad de furia retenida que emanaba la chica; puede ser que Chrno y ella se conociesen poco pero siempre parecía que ella se tomaba las cosas personales cuando se trataba de su él. O al menos esa era la impresión que siempre daba.

-Pues por curioso que parezca para ustedes, la madre de Chrno nunca tuvo que ver en nada con la magia oscura. A decir verdad... ella era una monja... y una santa también –confeso con un aire de misterio.

-¿Pero como puede ser...?

-Nadie sabe los detalles a ciencia cierta, y si los saben los han encubierto bien. Pero el 12 de septiembre de 1979, en el convento de st. Clemente, cerca de Sienna en la provincia de la Toscana en Italia; fue llevada a cabo una masacre...

-¿una masacre...? –repitió Rose boquiabierta.

-No se sabe si fue un ataque por verdaderos demonios o por un grupo de satanistas extremistas... eso es algo que solo se puede deducir de los records que quedan. Pero lo que se sabe es que de las 44 mujeres que habitaban ahí solo una sobrevivió.

-La madre de Chrno… -aventuro Joshua.

-Así es. Por lo que se sabe ella nunca platico abiertamente de los hechos ocurridos aquella noche, pero nueve meses después dio a luz a un niño. La iglesia se hizo cargo de la manutención de tanto madre como hijo, pero nunca reconocieron la existencia del mismo…

-¿Porque Chrno ya se veía como un demonio…? Aun así dejarlo con una mujer tan desequilibrada como para suicidarse… -se indigno Rose- Además… yo recuerdo que una vez me dijo que su madre lo había intentado lastimar en muchas ocasiones…

-Pero él no la culpa de nada. A decir verdad me parece que el siempre se ha adjudicado el peso de su muerte…

-¿Cómo podría?

-No voy a defenderla ni tampoco a estar de acuerdo con Chrno… pero habría que ponerse en el lugar de una mujer tan traumatizada después de una experiencia como sobrevivir a la bestialidad que se llevo a cabo en ese convento. Los archivos inclusive dicen que había partes del cuerpo perdidas de las victimas… era lógico que ella sufriese una depresión post parto tan fuerte como para que durase años, e inclusive la llevase a la muerte…

-Ya veo –convino Joshua- por eso es que se enojo tanto cuando el demonio la menciono.

-Si. Se molesta mucho cuando un demonio la menciona, porque nunca puede estar seguro si dice la verdad o no... es siempre un caso muy ambiguo con las almas que van al infierno.

-¿Su madre esta en el infierno? –inquirió sorprendida la chica.

-Probablemente... su madre era una mujer muy católica. Y para los católicos el castigo por el suicidio es el infierno.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando un rato en aire dejando a los hermanos pensativos, intentando asimilar como era vivir todos los días siendo el blanco de burlas y cotilleos para solo acabar viéndote en un espejo y no encontrar nada mas en ti que una asesino.

Joshua creyó escuchar que su hermana soltó quejido lloroso; pero unos instantes después se recupero y con expresión decidida miro a Hamilton.

-Entonces que le queda a Chrno ¿culparse por su muerte hasta que llegue la de él? ¿es por eso que se ha esforzado tanto por la orden? –pregunto Rose, aunque sus palabras no iban dirigidas a ellos. Y por eso ninguno de los otros dos contesto.

-¿Y cómo es que te enteraste de esto, Hamilton? –cuestionó con tono acusador la chica.

Él suspiro.

-Lamentablemente para Chrno, esa historia es su carta de presentación. Ni los alumnos de grados superiores ni los maestros se avergüenzan de contársela a los practicantes de nuevo ingreso.

-Eso debe ser duro… -murmuro Joshua, incapaz de imaginarse como se sentiría pasar día tras día debajo de las miradas y los cuchicheos morbosos de la gente.

-¿Y aun después de escuchar todo eso de él, decidiste hacerte su amigo? –murmuro ella mas como un pensamiento que como una pregunta.

-Mis compañeros de la orden dijeron que algo no me funcionaba, y yo les dije que era cierto, porque o si no ¿Cómo explicarían que alguien tan atractivo, esplendió e inteligente como yo terminase haciéndoles los juguetitos con los cuales se protegían? –dijo el joven de gafas con una gran sonrisa, que le devolvieron honestamente los otros dos.

-Eso es todo –anuncio la chica levantándose, para ir a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto su hermano.

-A donde mas, sino es a hablar con Chrno –respondió, y salió de la sala sin esperar asentimiento alguno de su hermano.

-¡Espera Rose! Maldición… ¿será prudente que vaya?

-No lo sé –dijo distraídamente Hamilton mientras volvía a sus notas- pero tengo la impresión de que solo un ave con un ala rota puede entender el dolor de otra en la misma situación ¿no te parece?

-Supongo –suspiro el chico- Y bien, supongo que eso nos deja a los dos para ocuparnos de nuestros asuntos ¿Cuánto me vas a dar de calificación?

-Eso te lo diré… -dijo pensativo Hamilton- cuanto me traigas la ropa interior de Rose…

-¿No se te escapa una? –rio Joshua.

-Negocios son negocios.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

Se que muchos de ustedes esperaban el entrenamiento de Joshua en si, pero al final me di cuenta que tanta teoría no era muy divertida comparada con la practica; y que esta se desarrollaría solo hasta la evaluación de él. Pero les prometo que aquí es cuando se viene lo interesante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

XXSiguientecapituloXX

Capitulo 8

"Devil´s trick"

Una charla sincera acerca un poco más a Chrno ya Rose. Sin embargo una inquietante revelación que él descubre junto a Hamilton, sobre la chica, hace que se dé cuenta que puede que las vidas pasadas de Rose la sigan cazando aun… en más de una forma.

Mientras tanto una serie de sueños extraños, alimentados por los anhelos de un demonio ansioso por escapar, le ofrecen a Rose la realización de uno de sus deseos más oscuros…

…saber quien asesino a sus padres.

La pregunta es si ella estará dispuesta a pagar el precio por dicha información.

Bien chicos y chicas, en verdad deseo de todo corazón quennos logremos voler a veren unos 15 días más... pero si no, esten seguros de que si actualizaré T.T una vez que acabe la montaña de tareas que de seguro voy a tener.


End file.
